It's gonna be love
by likyboy's
Summary: LEJP. Comment faire pour redevenir une jeune fille normale qui rêve à l'amour après s'être institué une réputation de coureuse ? Demander l'aide de James Potter n'est sans doute pas la chose à laquelle Lily avait pensé...
1. Ouvrir les yeux

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités dans la septualogie (?) d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

Pairing : Lily/James

Warning : Une fois n'est pas coutume, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais il y a quelques beaucoup passages vulgaires ou sous entendus grossiers et crus. Donc, si vous êtes contre le fait de mettre dans la bouche et les actions de personnages aussi respectueux que James et Lily des termes qu'on est sûr qu'ils n'auraient jamais prononcés, mieux vaut ne pas lire celle-ci.

Résumé : Lily est perdue. Elle ne sait plus si ce qu'elle fait est ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne sait pas si quelqu'un voudra l'aider. Et sutout, elle refuse de faire confiance à James.

Notes : Ceci est la première partie de ce qui était à la base sensé être un OS, et qui portera deux parties, voir trois. je comptais le terminer pendant les fêtes, comme ça, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à la fin avant Noël. C'est différent de tout ce que j'ai déjà fait et j'ignore si ça passe ou pas... (Ceci est un manière déguisée de dire que j'ai hésité très longtemps avant de publier) J'attends vos impressions!

Bonne lecture !

**It's gonna be love**

**Phase I : Ouvrir les yeux**

* * *

**25 Septembre 1977**

Lily posa son sac sur la petite table de la salle commune et souffla douloureusement. Elle était actuellement en train de tester un tout nouveau sentiment : la honte d'elle-même.

« Bonjour Lily » Murmura une voix chaude à son oreille. Elle sourit et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à ses côtés.

Tout avait commencé vers la 4e année. Elle avait lu quelques bouquins moldus, sur la génération 'peace et love' de son époque. Et elle avait fait pour erreur de prendre ces adolescents déjantés comme modèle.

« Bonjour Sirius. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-elle au garçon installé à côté d'elle.

Dans ces livres, cela semblait tellement facile. Les gens ne prêtaient attention à rien. Ils s'amusaient, ils vivaient. Ils étaient eux même. Quelle saleté d'utopie !

« Quel ton austère, Lilounette ! Rupture ? »

Mais Lily avait cru que l'on pouvait vraiment vivre comme ça. A ce moment-là, une rumeur circulait dans Poudlard : une fille de dernière année était enceinte, elle avait dû quitter l'école. Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette génération 'cool' l'était surtout. Y compris dans les relations entre les sexes opposés… et le sexe tout court.

« Encore. Je l'ai bien cherché, non ? » Répondit-elle vaillamment, espérant de tout son corps (car coeur elle n'avait pas) qu'elle n'allait pas craquer et s'effondrer dans les bras de Sirius. Ce serait horrible.

Et puis, Lily venait d'avoir 15 ans, ses hormones la travaillaient, elle avait rencontré le petit ami de sa sœur pendant les vacances de noël et elle adorait _vraiment_ ces bouquins.

Et elle avait fait comme elle en avait envie à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Un garçon qui largue une bombe comme toi est vraiment un enfoiré … et aveugle par la même occasion. »

Lily Evans, 15 ans, était devenue une mangeuse d'homme. Elle savait qu'elle était jolie, il suffisait de voir le regard assoiffé de ces mecs quand elle passait dans la cour. Ou bien le regard envieux des autres filles. Il suffisait de quelques clignements de cils et elle se 'faisait' qui elle voulait.

« Sirius Black ! » Grinça-t-elle en le tapant sur le sommet de la tête « Une relation amoureuse ne peut pas reposer uniquement sur le sexe ! »

Seulement voilà. Comme tout humaine qu'elle était, elle avait grandi, évolué, mûri. Elle voulait autre chose qu'un flirt, une passade, un crush de quelques jours. Lily avait 17 ans, quelques semaines encore et elle serait plus vieille d'un an. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait quelque chose de vrai, de durable, de stable. Avec un garçon qui ne la considérerait pas comme de la merde ou une salope. Parce que soyons clair, comment définiriez-vous autrement une fille qui s'est tapé la moitié du bahut ?

« Vraiment ? » Sirius mima l'étonnement, ce qui fit rire Lily. « Allons ma belle. On sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas une chose importante _pour toi_. Et puis, je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Et maintenant, après trois ans à ce régime, qui pourrait croire que Lily Evans n'avait qu'un fantasme : tomber amoureuse.

« Voulais Sirius. Pas veux. » Elle souffla et se cala un peu plus profondément dans le creux de son épaule. Sirius était celui avec qui elle avait le plus d'affinité. C'était plus que ça, de l'amitié en fait. Et puis, il possédait quelque chose d'infaillible pour la garder près de lui : une épaule confortable.

« Comment je peux… je » Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas. Peut-être devrait-elle en rester à ce qu'elle pensait ce matin. Tout était plus facile, avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive quel type de fille elle était. « Je m'ennuie »

Sirius éclata de ce rire qui lui était si particulier et serra Lily par les épaules

« C'est à moi que tu veux faire croire ça ? » Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux « Je te connais Liloune, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne veux plus Sirius » Répondit-elle timidement et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que sentir ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Et personne ne t'oblige » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme, tellement sage, que Lily eut envie de le croire.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » A quoi servirait-il de s'énerver sur la seule personne avec qui vous pouvez vraiment discuter ? Elle respira, se calmant, pensant à toutes les choses qu'avait été sa relation avec Sirius jusqu'ici « Je veux plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Je.. » Elle gémit, comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer un truc si niais ? Il se moquerait d'elle, assurément « J'aimerais ne pas te ressembler autant »

A nouveau, il rigola, puis se détacha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Etre avec Sirius avait quelque chose de rassurant. En l'observant un peu plus en détail, Lily put même comprendre la raison de tant de succès. Sirius s'adaptait. Il était l'ami confiant, réconfortant, joyeux, positif, rieur. Et quand il essayait, il parvenait même à être sérieux et compréhensif.

« Tu veux juste redevenir quelqu'un de normal ? » Tenta-t-il et il toucha juste « Tu aimerais une banale histoire d'amour et les garçons ici ne t'offrent que des bagatelles ? »

Lily sécha ses larmes, les empêchant d'encore couler le long de ses joues. « Et depuis quand tu es un expert en psychologie féminine, toi ? »

« Oh, tu sais » Il fit un vague geste de la main « J'ai eu beaucoup de ruptures – et beaucoup d'occasions d'entendre ces filles s'époumoner à me crier comme j'étais un salaud. » Il soupira et embrassa Lily sur le nez « Et puis, il y a Remus »

« Remus » Soupira Lily en se levant. Elle alla s'asseoir devant la fenêtre et fixa la lune d'un air consterné « Qui soupçonnerait ce qui se cache sous les dessous angéliques de Remus ? »

Sirius se tendit… Lily saurait-elle ? Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua à se confier, profitant du vide de la salle commune.

« Après tout, sans Remus, je n'en serais pas là, non ? Si le gentil Remus ne m'avait pas traitée comme je le méritais, je ne me serais jamais posé de question, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Remus. » Dit à nouveau Lily.

Ce fut comme une chute en balai de plusieurs mètres pour le jeune homme. Très dur à reconnaître que le traître avait été Remus « Tu » Il avala sa salive, essayant de ne pas employer un ton accusateur « Toi et Remus, vous avez »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi les garçons de Gryffondors échapperaient à la tornade Evans ? C'est vrai, toi et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble, pas plus qu'avec Potter ou Pettigrow… alors, finalement, pourquoi pas Lupin ? »

Il n'aima pas le ton cynique qu'elle employa mais il n'eut pas l'envie de s'en préoccuper. Remus qui rassurait James et lui assurait que Lily pourrait peut-être tomber finalement amoureuse de lui. Lunard qui réconfortait Cornedrue en lui confiant, après chaque refus, qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Lupin, qui couchait avec Evans, dans leur dos à tous.

Cela détruirait James plus assurément que ce que Lily et Rogue pourraient lui infliger en collaborant. Merlin sait pourtant qu'ils étaient forts pour taper sur les points faibles.

« salopard d'hypocrite d'enf- » Commença Sirius mais Lily l'interrompit avec un regard grave

« Arrête Sirius, c'était il y a longtemps. Il était même encore puceau » Elle rit, légèrement, d'une façon éphémère. « Tu devrais voir ta tête »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Lily » Cracha Sirius avec verve « Cet enfoiré s'est foutu de nous »

« C'était en cinquième ! » reprit Lily sans prêter attention « C'était en octobre. Ton copain Potter n'avait pas encore viré obsessionnel »

« oh » Sirius se calma, bien qu'il n'ait pas pour autant pardonner à son ami. Il s'était bien gardé de dire la moindre chose ! « Alors, c'est quoi le problème Lily ? »

« Il est venu me voir ce matin » Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, au coin du feu. Celui-là même que James choisissait toujours. « J'avais encore… enfin, un mec s'est échappé en courant du dortoir quand il a aperçu la fureur de Lupin. C'était pour une bête réunion de préfet mais… je ne sais pas, il a fait comme les autres, il m'a jugée. Mais lui, il me l'a lancé en pleine face. Il m'a fait prendre conscience de ce que je faisais de ma vie. Il m'a obligée à ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'est trop tard, trop tard »

Sirius vint s'asseoir par terre, devant elle, et la fixa un long moment dans les yeux, y cherchant une réponse, avant de déclarer « Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Lily ? »

Un larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une seconde… « Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je veux quelqu'un qui fasse attention à moi autrement que pour mon corps, je veux quelqu'un qui me comprenne, me chérisse, me protège. Je veux quelqu'un qui n'essaye pas de coucher avec moi à la première occasion. Je veux juste, quelqu'un qui me connaisse, vraiment, moi, Lily Evans, préfète, première de classe, rousse aux yeux verts. Pas Evans le bon coup »

« Et si je te dis que ce quelqu'un existe, ma puce ? » Murmura Sirius en lui offrant à nouveau son épaule et lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

« C'est impossible. Tout le monde a vu comment je me comporte, qui me ferais confiance ? » Lily essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle se leva et fixa gravement Sirius. « C'est impossible, je le sais, tu le sais, je m'y ferai. Je l'ai bien cherché après tout »

« Ja - » Commença-t-il, mais une voix grave s'éleva du fond de la pièce. Une voix que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« Moi, j'aurais pu l'être si tu m'avais laissé une chance, Evans »

Lily se retourna aussi vivement que si le feu l'avait brûlée. Et ce qu'elle vit la cloua. James Potter ne venait pas juste de sous-entendre ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait sous-entendu, il l'avait fait alors qu'il tenait sa petite- amie dans ses bras. Petite- amie avec qui il était depuis au moins trois mois, si elle se souvenait bien.

La jeune file n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier non plus que son gentleman préféré fasse, en quelque sorte, des avances à une fille devant elle car elle se détacha de lui avant de le fixer avec des yeux furibonds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » S'énerva-t-elle mais le garçon n'y prêta pas attention, il fixait Lily du regard. « James, je te parle ! »

« Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans lui accorder un regard. Nathalie – ou Athalie ou quelque chose du genre – sembla mesurer la possibilité de lui retourner une gifle pour être ce bâtard. Puis, elle aperçut Lily qui la fixait aussi, se demandant comment on pouvait réagir dans une telle situation, et elle opta pour la solution de le taper sur le bras puis de partir se coucher comme une furie et sans un mot.

Potter sembla enfin se réveiller « Magali … » Puis, il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Lily qu'il sonda d'un regard profond. Pour une fois, la jeune fille se sentit infiniment mal sous ses yeux qui semblaient lire en elle, elle détourna la tête et regarda dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu exactement ? » S'enquit Sirius, espérant vraiment qu'il n'était pas là pour la partie 'Remus'. Il était furieux contre le lycanthrope mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le jeter au visage de James.

« Je sais que Remus ne t'avait rien dit à propos de sa première aventure, en tout cas » Sirius accusa le choc, alors comme ça ? « Oui, je savais. Quand… quand j'ai commencé à poursuivre Lily, il m'a expliqué à quel point elle a été salope avec lui »

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment d'une façon rageuse et se retourna vers lui « oh, et c'est sûrement à cause de ça que je t'ai intéressé, non Potter ? une façon vite fait bien fait de s'en faire une autre ! »

« Hum » Il sembla réfléchir « Sûrement que ça m'a fait m'intéresser à toi encore plus, oui. Mais pas pour une histoire de cul ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai voulu découvrir ce qui t'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Et je me suis fait avoir » Rajouta-t-il dans un murmure si bas que Lily se demandait s'il avait réellement dit cela. Et que voulait-il dire ?

« Je vais dormir » Grommela Sirius en montant les escaliers. James l'en remercierait plus tard et Lily l'égorgerait de la laisser en tête à tête avec l'amoureux de pacotille.

« Moi aussi » Ajouta la jeune fille mais il la retint durement par le poignet. A nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle y lut de la détresse. Beaucoup de détresse et des questions.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda James bien qu'elle, ne comprenait pas encore « Pourquoi quand moi, je te demande de sortir avec moi, tu dis non et tu vas avec tous les autres ? » Sa voix était douloureuse et Lily, malgré elle, se retrouva à nouveau en cinquième, quand Potter la poursuivait, à corps et à cri, et qu'elle profitait des joies du vice corporel.

« Pourquoi quand je dis que je t'aime, tu rigoles ? Pourquoi quand je te regarde, tu dérobes ? Je te dégoûte à ce point Evans ? »

Elle souffla, se dégagea et alla se mettre devant le feu. Elle avait froid, James Potter avait mis un grand froid en elle, et elle savait pourquoi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et, à nouveau, l'obligea à le regarder. Lily n'avait jamais pu supporter la puissance de ce regard, la profondeur, sa signification. Elle se sentait si mal à chaque fois devant lui .

« J'étais amoureux de toi Lily. Je l'étais vraiment » Murmura James alors que pour la troisième fois, elle fondait en sanglots. Doucement, elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaules et il l'enserra de ses bras.

« C'est faux. Tu voulais juste coucher avec moi. Comme tous les autres » elle renifla et s'éloigna, puis se releva et commença à monter les marches.

« Je t'aimais vraiment Lily ! Un mot de toi et je ne prendrai même pas la peine de me faire pardonner de Magali. » Il semblait désespéré. Et si Lily le croyait ? Ils pourraient…

« Mais je ne dirai rien, Potter. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu es trop vivant pour ça » Elle monta le reste des escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. James, resté au milieu de la salle commune, fixa longtemps cette porte. _Tu es trop vivant_

Lily était sûrement la personne la plus compliquée qu'il connaissait. Et c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

* * *

**19 Octobre 1977**

James était assis dans la salle commune, légèrement somnolant. Il revenait de l'entraînement de Quidditch, qui avait été une véritable horreur. Son gardien- Colander – était une véritable passoire.

C'était simple. James s'était bandé les yeux. Il était monté très haut et redescendu très vite pour se désorienter. Il avait attrapé un souaffle au vol et s'était laissé guider pars ses coéquipiers vers les anneaux. Et il avait marqué chaque point, en visant à chaque fois au même endroit, refaisant six fois de suite la même feinte et sans rien voir.

Il avait lu cette technique d'entraînement dans un magazine de Quidditch. Les champions du monde actuel – les kirghiz- l'utilisaient pour s'entraîner. C'était sensé renforcé à la fois le travail d'équipe (qui guide le poursuiveur à la voix) et la sensibilité du joueur aveugle.

Découragé, il avait fait joué ses deux autres poursuiveurs. Ils avaient tous deux marqués plus de la moitié des tirs. Sans rien voir. Et sans feinter. James grimaça. L'année était très mal partie, la saison de Quidditch définitivement perdue.

Il laissa son regard se promener autour de lui. Remus était assis dans un fauteuil avec une brune sur les genoux. Elle s'appelait Morgan. Pas Morgane, Morgan, avec un 'an' au bout comme dans combattants. Il ne souvenait plus du nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait repris. A croire qu'elle détestait l'idée d'avoir un nom de fille.

Plus loin était Sirius embrassant Magali et à côté Lily embrassant Augusto. Ils faisaient un concours de baisers. Au couple qui s'embrasserait le plus longtemps. Et en y mettant la forme.

Il dut détourner le regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dégouttant. Voir Sirius triturer la gorge de son ex ou bien voir Lily rouler une pelle démente à ce rigolo. Il souffla, décidé que la soirée était définitivement morte, et décida de monter se coucher.

En passant à côté des couples, il trébucha sans le faire exprès sur le pied d'Augusto, qui s'éloigna de Lily pour crier, et fit gagner Sirius. La jeune fille sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, essuya un peu de salive au coin de sa bouche et se mit face à lui.

« C'est quoi _encore_ ton problème Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle agressivement. Tout le monde savait que si Lily détestait une chose, c'était bien de perdre.

« Je me disais juste que Remus ne t'avait pas remis les idées en place pour bien longtemps »

Il la contourna et monta, sans chercher à se défendre quand elle l'accusa d'être jaloux et de ne pas supporter de voir d'autres garçons obtenir d'elle ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

Il ne répondit rien. Il avait cru qu'elle allait changer quand il était en 5e. Quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il avait cru que son amour la changerait. Il n'en avait rien été.

Un mois plus tôt, il avait pensé que cette fois, ça y était. Elle s'était rendue compte. Elle allait arrêter de se comporter d'une manière lui ressemblant tellement peu. Cela avait duré deux jours avant qu'elle se trouve un nouveau mec pour la semaine.

Et encore, peut-être avait-elle battu là son record de longueur.

Comme un automate qu'il était peu à peu devenu au cours des 7 années passées au château, il rentra dans le dortoir et alla se doucher, puis s'étala dans son lit.

Il avait détesté la 5e et tous ses devoirs – comme si les profs croyaient qu'en leur laissant le moins de temps possible, ils allaient le consacrer à étudier pour leurs buses. Ce n'était rien comparé à la 7e. Même lui, qui était un as pour les devoirs 'vite fait, bien fait', était surchargé.

« Confronte là » La voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva difficilement la tête. Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure, une épaule appuyée sur le chambranle.

« La confronter à quoi ? » il était inutile de demander qui, le nom d'une seule fille était prononcé dans ce dortoir – et c'était Lily. (En considérant le fait que Morgan était un nom de garçon, évidemment)

« J'ai discuté avec elle hier soir »

« Tu discutes avec elle tous les soirs, pat »

« Elle n'allait pas bien »

« Ca prouve qu'elle est quand même humaine »

Sirius soupira et s'installa par terre, le dos collé au lit de James. Celui-ci fixait le plafond, étendu sur le dos. Aucun ne parla pendant un moment.

« Elle ne s'en sortira pas sans toi » Confia Sirius

« Elle ne veut pas de moi » Cassa James. Il avait eu deux ans pour en prendre pleinement conscience. « Que j'essaie d'être son ami, son copain ou son ennemi, ça ne marcha pas- elle m'oublie. Elle ne veut pas de moi » répéta-t-il

« Alors oblige-la à te voir ! » Commença à s'énerver l'autre « Tu es le seul mec de tout ce fichu bahut à avoir suffisamment de morale pour la sortir de là. Prends toutes tes belles paroles à la noix et confronte-la. Oblige-la à t'entendre »

« J'ai essayé pendant quasiment deux ans Sirius » James souffla, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se rafraîchir- il avait étrangement chaud « Je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer »

« Tu peux lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes »

Il s'étrangla à moitié. « Je lui ai dit des milliers de fois ! J'ai mis ma foutue fierté de côté et je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureux d'elle – et elle a ri. Elle a ri, Sirius. »

« Elle ne t'a pas cru »

« Elle n'avait qu'à le faire. C'est elle que ça regarde, j'ai fait plus que ma part du boulot »

« Prongs »

« On est deux dans un couple » James ferma le rideau, se tourna sur le côté « J'ai déjà fait le travail d'une personne et demie »

* * *

**5 Novembre 1977**

« Et pouffsouffle marque à nouveau, creusant l'écart de 10 autres points. Ils mènent maintenant avec 150 à 90. Allez les Gryffondors, faut vous reprendre ! » La voix de Morgan s'éleva dans le stade tandis que James renonçait à déplorer son sort.

Deux fois seulement depuis le début du match, les tirs pouffsouffles avaient été arrêtés. La première car un des batteurs avait perdu ses lunettes et avait confondu souaffle et cognard. D'un coup de batte, il avait renvoyé la balle rouge de l'autre côté du terrain sous les rires de toutes l'assistance. La deuxième, c'est parce que lui, James, capitaine de la pire équipe que Gryffondor ait jamais porté, était passé par là à ce moment et avait cueilli la balle à la place du gardien.

Il fit signe à son attrapeur d'accélérer la cadence. Ils ne tiendrait pas longtemps encore, l'équipe adverse commençait à comprendre leur stratégie et bientôt, il serait encore plus dur pour Gryffondor de marquer. Le seul point positif du match fut que la technique d'entraiment à la Kirghiz marchait parfaitement, lui et ses coéquipiers étaient en parfaite osmose.

« Johanson attrape le souaffle, il effectue une passe vers Ackerley qui rattrape en beauté, il se place face aux anneaux – Vas y Colander, tu peux l'attraper !- lance mais son balai est touché par un cognard de Peakes qui sembla avoir retrouvé ses binocles et le tir finit dans les mains de Worpel qui passe à Potter qui fonce en direction des go- mais attendez, voilà Zograf qui est touché à la tête par un cognard qui semble s'être égaré. Il a l'air en mauvais état. Allez gryffondor, c'est votre chance, poufsouffle n'a plus de gardien ! »

« Miss Zeller ! » Interrompit la voix de Slughorn, dans le fond. « pas de favoritisme ! »

« pardon monsieur » Reprit la jeune fille « Et Potter marque ! réduisant ainsi l'écart de 100 à 150 en faveur des jaunes. Oh mais attendez, voilà Amanda Stewman qui effectue un plongeon en piqué vers le sol, talonnée de près par l'attrapeur gryffondor – pendant ce temps, Peakes lance un cognard à travers ses propres goals – voilà Cadwallader qui rattrape Stewman- Gryffondor-pouffsouffle côte à côte en direction du sol, elles sont à trois mètres, deux, un – se rétablissent et remontent en piqué – il semblerait que le vif soit d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui.. Pendant ce temps, Colander laisse passer le score à 160 pour Pouffsouffle – Bande de blaireaux ! »

« Mlle ! »

« Mais monsieur, c'est juste le nom de l'animal de leur maison ! »

James cessa d'écouter le commentaire et se concentra sur le jeu en lançant un regard meurtrier à Colander. C'était décidé. Il passerait de nouvelles sélections dès demain pour un nouveau gardien – personne en pouvait être pire que ce mec ! Il vola en direction des buts pouffsouffles, apercevant son deuxième batteur – Lyndsay Lynch – attraper par hasard le souaffle et l'envoyer à Fenwick par une passe courte.

Celui-ci se mit en parallèle avec Worpel et ils effectuèrent à merveille la feinte de Scarpin embrouillant les idées des poursuiveurs Pouffsouffles par leur jeu de balle – il devrait penser à les féliciter pour maîtriser si bien la technique – Worpel fit une dernière passe à James qui s'envola, menant les pouffsouffles à sa suite puis entreprit une descente piquée vers les buts – les pouffsouffles étaient maintenant au dessus de lui – il envoya la balle vers le bas direct dans les main de Lynch qui marqua sans problème. Le gardien, Zograf, ne semblait toujours pas remis de son cognard sur la tête.

Mais Johansen reprit la balle et fila dans la direction inverse. Elle disposait d'un balai de course, pas pratique pour les manœuvre mais imbattable en vitesse – James savait qu'ils n'allaient pas la rattraper avant qu'elle marque. En effet, deux minutes plus tard,

« ce qui nous fait un score de 110 à 170 et … ça y est, Stewman attrape – et non, le vif s'enfuit à nouveau. Mais, attendez, voilà Colander qui semble prêt à tomber de son balai. » James releva la tête. Son gardien avait les mains dans le dos, ne tenant plus son manche. Il s'envola vers lui.

« Colander, qu'est ce que tu fous ! » Hurla-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et cria « Dans mon dos, il est dans mon dos ! » James aperçut le souaffle passer un des anneaux à ce moment – 110 à 180 – et se précipita vers Colander. Il essaya un moment de libérer son gardien d'une petite boule qui bougeait dans son dos puis, s'avisant que ce n'était pas possible, il se mit en équilibre sur son balai, lâcha ses mains, pria merlin de garder la stabilité de l'air – entendit à nouveau le souaffle passer les anneaux-

« Occupez vous d'eux ! » Cria-t-il à Peakes et Fenwick, ses batteurs, alors que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait exactement. Il espérait sincérement que son intuition était bonne. En effet, deux minutes et 10 autres points pour Pouffsouffle plus tard, il souleva un des pans de sa robe et sa main se referma sur le … vif d'or.

Paralysé un moment, James finit par lever le bras, tétanisé de stupéfaction. Peut-être que madame chance état avec lui, finalement ?

« Et James Potter brandit le vif d'or, sous l'œil indigné des Pouffsouffles criant au complot. Attendez, Madame Bibine nous signale que seul un attrapeur peut clôturer le match, Potter s'envole en direction de Cadwallader à qui il donne le vif et ça y est, c'est officiel, Gryffondor gagne son premier match 260 à 200 ! Score remarquable si l'on compte la présence de Colander et Peakes chez les lions ! »

La fête battait son plain dans la tour gryffondor. Tout le monde célébrait la victoire de Quidditch. James était assis sur un fauteuil face au feu de cheminée, une bierraubeurre à la main, riant d'une pitrerie de Peter imitant Colander face au Souaffle.

Soudain, il sentit un souffle chaud à son oreille et une voix sensuelle murmurer « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Pote Potter »

Son sang se figea. Lily Evans était-elle réellement en train de lui faire une proposition – tout du moins, lui parlait-elle vraiment d'elle même ? « Viens ! »

Elle lui prit la main et le traîna hors de la salle commune. C'est en la voyant marcher et rigoler toute seule dans l'allée déserte que James comprit qu'elle était un peu éméchée, ce qui expliquait beaucoup.

« J'ai couché avec Adrew Vablatsky et Ken Towler tu sais » Confia-t-elle en entrant dans la première salle qui se présentait à elle. Il la suivit à l'intérieur et lui prit son verre des mains en grimaçant. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser à son esprit le loisir d'imaginer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il en reniflant la substance qu'elle buvait- ce n'était sûrement pas les elfes qui leur avait donné quelque chose d'aussi fort

« ma réserve personnelle » Elle hocha la tête comme une petite fille qui vient de livrer son plus grand secret « Mais chut »

James souffla, se demanda quel quantité d'alcool elle avait ingurgité pour ne même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. « Où as-tu trouvé ça, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau patiemment. Il avait déjà assister à quelques beuveries, et il était parfois resté relativement sobre, suffisamment pour s'apercevoir que quand les gens sont soûls, mieux vaut les prendre avec des pincettes.

Elle tapota sa poitrine en souriant d'une air coupable et en acquiesçant « j'en garde toujours un peu sur moi » Elle sortit une flasque en métal de la poche intérieur de sa robe « pour me donner un peu de courage »

James la lui prit des mains également et renifla – ça sentait un peu comme du whisky pur feu, peut-être plus fort encore. Sûrement un alcool moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? »

« Pour tu sais » Elle fit un signe de tête qu'il ne comprit pas « me donner du courage avant »

« Avant quoi ? » Soupira-t-il. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait les évènements de cette soirée. Lily voulut s'asseoir sur un bureau mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans ses bras. Elle commença à rire idiotement.

« Pour ça » Elle se remit debout et vacilla un peu avant de s'échouer sur une chaise. « les mecs sont tellement obnubilés par me retirer mes vêtements qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas de mon haleine » elle se gratta le menton « ou alors c'est les bonbons qui masquent »

Il secoua la tête, empêchant des images de Lily et d'autres gars s'embrassant ou se déshabillant mutuellement de se former dans sa tête. « Ca fait longtemps ? »

Elle croisa les bras, serra les lèvres, apparemment en pleine concentration avant de s'exclamer, contente « Un peu plus d'un mois ! »

Elle avait ce sourire enchanté et ses yeux brillaient, exactement comme quand elle répondait juste à une question en classe ou quand un prof la félicitait pour son travail. James aimait la voir ainsi. Elle était encore sa Lily, innocente et gentille, cette Lily dont il était tombé amoureux.

« Lily » Soupira-t-il « Il ne faut pas » Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Pourquoi tu continues si tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Je vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre » Affirma-t-elle en relevant le menton. « je fais ce qu'on attends que je fasse »

« Ne peux-tu pas envisager de faire ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle éclata de rire, mais bientôt, ses rires devinrent des pleurs et elle se réfugia contre l'épaule de James qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle renifla bruyamment et s'écarta. Son visage était sillonné de larmes. Elle les essuya d'une main et sourit entre deux sanglots. « j'ai besoin d'air frais »

« attends une minute » Murmura James. Il sortit, alla récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité puis retourna à la salle où Lily l'attendait bien sagement assisse sur sa chaise, les pieds repliés en dessous d'elle.

« Viens » Lily se redressa et se mit sur ses pieds difficilement. James pouvait presque sentir la tête lui tourner à sa place. Il osait aussi à peine imaginer la tête qu'elle aurait en cours le lendemain, après avoir cuvé. Il faudrait vraiment penser à déplacer les match de Quidditch le samedi.

Il lui attrapa la taille et les couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait confié sa grand mère avant de mourir. ( _Ton père était bien trop sérieux pour que je la lui confie – il l'aurait donné au ministère juste pour les remerciements_ ) Il la guida à travers les couloirs, lui demandant de faire moins de bruit à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Lily semblait à peine s'en rendre compte. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, parlait forte et riait souvent bruyamment alors que ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Ce fut un miracle qu'ils arrivent au parc sans s'être fait remarqué.

A peine eut-elle vu l'extérieur que Lily retira la cape et courut dehors. Levant les bras en l'air, comme remerciant le ciel pour un peu de fraîcheur. Il ne faisait pas froid. En fait, considérant le fait que l'on était en Novembre, il faisait même très chaud pour la nuit.

Elle se dirigea en gambadant gaiement vers un grand chêne et James grimaça. Se retrouver ici seul avec Lily faisait remonter quelques mauvais souvenir, dont le fameux après-midi au bord du lac, après l'épreuve des Buse de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'en souvenait particulièrement car Lily avait crié vraiment très fort et McGonnagal aussi. Il n'avait pas été nommé capitaine de Quidditch en 6e à cause de ça – puisque le temps n'avait pas permis ne lui donner de retenue avant le retour dans les familles.

Lily s'assit sous le chêne, elle regarda un instant la lueur de la lune se dessiner à la surface ondulante du lac puis elle lui sourit en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Il prit docilement place et se sentait étrangement bien. La jeune préfète fixait le ciel d'une manière émerveillée, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il trouvait ça touchant.

« Regarde ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudain en levant le bras « Là-bas, à gauche, l'étoile qui brille le plus, c'est Sirius » Elle rit et abaissa son bras, laissant son regard se promener encore un peu autour d'elle. « C'est rare de la voir à ce moment ci de l'année, d'habitude, c'est fini en octobre »

James sourit et acquiesça. Il savait cela, comme tout bon élève qu'il était, il avait étudié ses leçons d'astronomie. Mais il était actuellement en train de se dire que les cours auraient été autrement plus intéressant si Lily les leur avait donné.

Il leva aussi son regard sur le ciel et, fut comme toute personne regardant les étoiles, émerveillé par tant de beauté, par le gigantisme de la nature, par toutes ces émotions écrasantes. « C'est une belle nuit » Chuchota-t-il.

Lily acquiesça et se blottit contre lui, la tête dodelinant légèrement. L'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ce soir commençait à avoir des effets secondaires. « J'adore boire de temps en temps – ça te rend lucide »

Il s'apprêtait à la contredire mais elle continua « Je n'ai jamais vraiment regardé le ciel, je suis dessous tous les jours et il faut que je boive pour me rendre compte à quel point c'est beau »

Il sourit, appuya sa tête sur le tronc. Définitivement bien. « Lily » Hasarda-t-il « je sais que je t'ai souvent posé la question mais »

« Tu vas profiter du fait que je n'ai pas les idées claires pour me faire sortir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement en se raidissant « Parce que je te préviens, je n'aurai peut-être pas la force de résister ce soir mais demain je te haïrai vraiment- je te détesterai plus que jamais »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention » Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa question. Cette question qui le rongeait depuis deux ans. La question, pas dévier de sujet. Comprendre. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Elle soupira et s'assit en tailleur. « Pourquoi pas toi tu veux dire ? »

Il acquiesça, gardant les yeux fermés, serrés le plus possible, ne pas souffrir. Rester concentré. « C'est la guerre James »

Raté, il ouvrit les yeux, trop surpris. Et surtout, complètement perdu. « Hein ? » Demanda-t-il intelligemment.

« Tous les jours, il y a des meurtres, et nous, ici, on peut juste observer les élèves qui sont dévastés par la perte d'un proche » Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. Oh que oui, il savait. Elle parlait de la Guerre. Dehors, où les gens étaient décimés à petit feux. Elle parlait du rituel matinal, quand tout le monde se rassemblait autour de Morgan en se demandant Qui ? Qui allait devenir orphelin ? Qui allait être avorté d'un frère, d'une sœur, d'une tante ? Qui était mort depuis la veille.

« ça m'est arrivé et ça t'est arrivé aussi. En troisième, je m'en souviens. J'avais oublié mon livre de sortilèges et je suis montée le chercher en vitesse. La salle commune était vide. Il n'y avait que toi. Tu pleurais. Je m'en souviens. C'est la seule fois où tu as pleuré. »

James acquiesça, grave. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle allait en disant cela, mais il se souvenait de ce jour-là. Quand il était resté stoïque en apprenant la mort de son père. Quand il n'avait pas bronché en entendant ces idiots serpentards lui détailler les tortures qu'il avait subi. Quand il ne s'était pas permis de flancher, là où tous les autres s'effondraient. Il ne savait juste pas que quelqu'un l'avait vu pleurer.

« Et j'ai regardé comment réagissait les gens, James » Reprit Lily en levant le syeux vers les étoiles, comme si cela devenait moins dur ainsi. « Tout le monde se donne en spectacle, c'est le choc de l'annonce. La plupart du temps, l'endeuillé ne vient pas en cours pendant une ou deux semaines, puis il revient morose et sans vie. Et enfin, avec le soutien des autres, il reprend pied et recommence à vivre sa vie, doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'en la brusquant, elle se casse. Et il oublie. Surtout, il oublie la douleur de la perte »

Il l'entendit renifler. Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'elle pleurait à nouveau, les yeux vers le ciel. Il sécha ses larmes du bout des doigts et elle sourit. Puis se dégagea de sa main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

« Toi, tu as réagi autrement. Tu as séché une journée, tu n'as pas flanché et, dès le lendemain, tu riais à nouveau. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai cru que tu étais sans cœur, que la mort de ton père ne t'affectait pas. Je t'avais juste aperçu pleurer, silencieusement, une fois, tout seul. »

Il était prêt à objecter, à lui expliquer que c'était faux, que son père lui manquait horriblement, qu'il lui avait encore plus manqué les années suivantes, quand il avait grandi, ne sachant à qui s'adresser. Mais il la laissa continuer. Juste pour voir.

« Je n'ai pas compris jusqu'au moment où ça m'est arrivé »

Il redressa vivement la tête, observant Lily. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un.

« Ca n'est pas passé dans la gazette, après tout, on était plus à un moldu près. Mais ceux là, c'étaient mes parents. Personne ne savait. C'était en quatrième. Je m'en souviens. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie deux jours, je n'ai pas vraiment pleuré. Juste une fois. Le choc. Puis je suis retournée en cours, et tu sais, juste deux jours plus tard, je suis sortie avec un garçon »

Elle secoua la tête en souriant comme elle pouvait. Dérisoire. Cette conversation était complètement dérisoire. Et folle. James n'était pas sûr du terme à employer. Sans doute les deux.

« Là j'ai compris. Pourquoi toi et moi, on avait réagi si différemment des gens normaux. C'est bête à dire mais c'est parce que nous tenons à la vie » Elle lui jeta un regard incertain. « Enfin, moi je l'aime, je la saisis, je la croque à pleine dent. J'aime la vie, j'aime vivre et j'aime me sentir en vie. Je m'investis dans chaque chose que je fais et je ne fais que ce qui m'intéresse. Heureusement que l'école est intéressante à mes yeux. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai décidé de vivre avec. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, je l'ai accepté. Cette douleur est toujours là, présente, elle s'atténue tellement plus doucement que si je l'avais laissée prendre corps en moi dès le départ. Mais mes parents sont morts et moi, j'ai décidé de vivre. »

Soudain, sans prévenir, elle se releva et se mit à quatre pattes en gémissant. Puis James comprit que c'était un autre effet secondaire de sa petite beuverie. Elle venait d'être malade.

Comme absent de son propre corps, encore trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se releva, se mit derrière elle et attrapa ses cheveux pour lui éviter qu'ils traînent par terre. Il lui murmura des mots gentils et lui maintint le front en place. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, soufflante et en sueur – Vomir est un effort bien plus intense qu'on en le croie – il la guida jusqu'au bord de l'eau où elle s'aspergea le visage, remettant de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« Merci » Dit-il du bout des lèvres sans oser rencontrer son regard. Ils se remirent debout, face à face, ne sachant que faire exactement. Il mit les mains dans les poches, elle fixa le sol. « Nous devrions rentrer » marmonna-t-elle. James ramassa sa cape et ils se mirent en route en silence.

« Tu avais raison » Dit-il au bout d'un temps, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un couloir sombre. « La douleur est toujours présente. Elle s'atténue juste avec le temps. Mais elle ne doit pas t'empêcher de continuer et tu ne dois pas l'oublier pour continuer. Tu dois juste la ranger, bien au fond de toi, et la cacher aux autres. Parce que c'est ta douleur. Juste la tienne »

Elle semblait ailleurs, rêveuse. Elle posa un regard sur lui et sourit, acquiesça. « j'ai lu quelque part que c'était mauvais. De ne pas te confier. De ne pas laisser la douleur te submerger. Un discours de psy. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de laisser ma vie être dictée par un sentiment – même la douleur »

James acquiesça. C'était un rêve fun. Lily ne lui parlait pas pendant 7 ans, et quand elle le faisait, ils discutaient philosophie et beaux regards. Assurément, il planait grave. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Lily ne pensait sûrement pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? ils se comportaient si différemment tous deux que ce serait impossible.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Je veux bien, j'aime la vie, je me passionne de tout ce que je fais, ça explique pourquoi tu m'as dit que j'étais vivant l'autre jour. Mais pas pourquoi pas moi. »

La jeune fille sourit piteusement, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. « Parce que je suis moi. Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir souffrir à cause de moi. Tu l'as dit, tu es passionné. Je ne l'étais déjà plus seulement un an après avoir commencé. Tu n'aurais pas supporté de m'avoir seulement un soir, parmi tous les autres. C'est tout »

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune. Elle était presque déserte à présent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait envie de rire. Tellement dérisoire.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas sortie avec moi pour m'éviter de souffrir ? » S'étrangla-t-il presque avec un regard fou. Empreint de colère et d'incrédulité. « C'est une blague ? »

« Pas seulement ça mais si tu avais voulu de moi juste pour le cul, James, alors je n'aurais été qu'une expérience parmi d'autres. Je ne veux pas. Je veux être l'expérience. La grande, celle qui a un impact. Tu ne peux jamais arrivé à ça si tu fréquentes quelqu'un qui profite à fond de tout ce qu'il fait »

Elle s'éloigna, le remercia encore pour ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, et commença à gravir les marches. Il était encore estomaqué de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Tu aurais pu tomber amoureuse toi aussi ! » Se reprit-il alors qu'elle se figeait.

Doucement, elle se retourna et le fixa. Ses yeux avec quelque chose de glacial, comme lorsqu'elle criait, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de doux, comme si elle ne s'était jamais aperçue à quel point il était naïf.

« Et tu crois que je m'en serrais aperçue ? Franchement James, je suis incapable de démêler la moindre chose de ma vie quand je n'ai pas bu un peu. je n'y vois pas clair et demain, ce sera fini. Je saurai que je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, parce que cette petite voix au fond de moi me le dit, mais je ne saurai pas te dire pourquoi. Je sais juste que ce ne serait pas juste pour toi »

Elle passa la porte du dortoir, le laissant les bras ballant, plus qu'étonné. Bizarrement, un autre souvenir revint. La voix de Sirius.

_Confronte-la. Oblige-la à ouvrir les yeux. Tu es le seul mec de tout ce fichu bahut à avoir suffisamment de morale pour la sortir de là._

Le seul mec avec suffisamment de morale…

C'est là que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Les images défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Les aventures de Sirius. Les mines parfois déçues de ses petites- amies. Les aventures de Lily. Les mines parfois étonnées de ses petites- amies. Le respect avec lequel les filles le regardaient. Qui empêchaient les rumeurs. Il nous prend au sérieux, lui, James Potter, c'est un mec bien. Il l'avait entendu une fois. Une d'entre elles l'avait vraiment dit.

_Non Lily. Ça n'aurait jamais été l'histoire d'une nuit. Je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi. _


	2. Revenir sur terre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans la septualogie d'Harry Potter sont propriétés de son auteur, madame Rowlings, les autres sont de mon cru...

**Pairing :** Lily/James

**Résumé :** Lily est perdue. Elle ne sait plus si ce qu'elle fait est ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne sait pas si quelqu'un voudra l'aider. Et sutout, elle refuse de faire confiance à James.

**Notes :** Ceci est la dixième partie de ce qui était à la base sensé être un OS, et qui portera trois parties, voir quatre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'avais dit qu'il serait là pour Noël et pour une fois, je tiens mes promesses...

Merci à tous pour vous reviews, elles m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir; BONNES FETES et

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**It's gonna be love**

_Phase I ouvrir les yeux : résumé de l'épisode précédent_ :f

_25 septembre 1977 : James et Lily discute, pour la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de la non possibilité pour eux d'être un couple (dixit Lily) et la jeune fille continue sa vie d'aventures sans lendemain. _

_19 Octobre 1977 : Sirius explique à James qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux à Lily mais James a abandonné cette cause perdue d'avance. _

_5 Novembre : Match de Quidditch déplorable pour l'équipe Gryffondor qui gagne tout de même. James et Lily passent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le parc à discuter. La jeune fille, qui est un peu soûle, dévoile à James quelque unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _

**Phase II : revenir sur terre

* * *

**

**6 Novembre 1977**

Lily venait de se lever. Sa tête tournait, elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. Et puis, il y avait ce goût, dans sa bouche. Cette impression pâteuse et rugueuse de colle. Elle grimaça. Elle avait encore dû passer une bonne soirée pour se mettre dans un tel état.

Plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose, elle se lança un sort de contraception et de protection contre les MST. Celui-là, elle l'avait inventé toute seule. Simple précaution. Les sorciers sont la plupart du temps des gens fidèles - ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un tel sort jusqu'à présent, et personne n'oserait le réclamer.

Elle se coiffa silencieusement, détailla son visage dans le miroir. Elle était cernée et très pâle. Elle remarqua même un peu de bave sèche au coin de sa bouche. Elle pria pour qu'elle soit la sienne.

En s'habillant, elle concentra toutes ses forces sur la veille. Il y avait eu un match de Quidditch, ça, elle se souvenait. Puis la fête, elle avait allongé la boisson avec une mixture personnelle qu'elle avait trouvée au précédent voyage à Pré- Au- Lard. Et puis, …

Elle se souvenait aussi être allée vers Potter. Lui conseiller de changer de gardien. Lui avait-elle dit ? Parce qu'après ça, c'était le blanc. Elle était sortie avec Potter de la salle commune et…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et quoi ? Quelques autres bribes lui revinrent en tête. Dehors, près du chêne, riant. Un peu plus tard, elle lui disant 'merci'. Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Elle se souvenait de l'avoir senti dans son dos collé à elle. La réconfortant. Oui, mais de quoi ? Elle se rappelait avoir pleuré aussi. Encore. Et parler des étoiles. Oui, un truc à propos du temps.

Et puis ? Lily attrapa son sac, se précipita vers la grande salle qui était déjà presque déserte. Elle attrapa rapidement un toast qu'elle grignota en avançant rapidement vers la salle de Runes. Il faudrait qu'elle prête un peu d'attention à Potter. Juste pour voir comment il se comportait. Juste pour voir jusqu'où ils étaient allés.

Elle arriva devant la classe juste une minute avant le professeur. Potter, Lupin et Zeller. Ils étaient les seuls 4 gryffondors à avoir continuer cette matière en Aspic. Morgan et Remus se tenaient la main, c'était mignon. Ils semblaient en grande discussion. Elle s'approcha encore un peu. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue.

« Je maintiens que tu n'as pas pu sortir pendant presque 2 heures avec Lily et que rien n'arrive ! » Disait Morgan, en collant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit- ami qui semblait d'accord. Lily grimaça. Elle détestait avoir un aperçu de la manière dont les autres filles la voyaient. Elles semblaient presque avoir pitié d'elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Interrompit Lily en s'incrustant gentiment dans la conversation. Morgan baissa la tête, Remus détourna le regard et Potter… ben, Potter avait l'air ahuri. « Quoi ? »

« Tu te remets vachement vite » Murmura-t-il en l'observant « Je veux dire… je pensais » S'embrouilla-t-il.

Lily lui envoya un regard glacial et entra dans la salle. « Et bien arrête de penser alors »

Elle prit place, comme d'habitude, et Morgan vint la rejoindre. Les autres entraient au compte goutte, devant l'air endormi du petit professeur dégarni.

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours être si désagréable avec lui ? » Murmura-t-elle en s'installant. La rousse se tourna vers son amie.

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé hier soir » Avoua-t-elle en la fixant dans les yeux. « Faut juste pas qu'il se fasse des films. »

Elle acquiesça et s'assit, souriant. Elle semblait vraiment radieuse. « Il n'avait pas l'air -»

« N'en parlons plus » Coupa Lily, puis, elle ajouta « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? »

« Il l'a enfin fait »

« Qui ? Quoi ? » Demanda Lily, perdue. Morgan se pencha vers elle avec un air conspirateur

« Tu sais Remus, Il l'a dit »

Lily sourit et se sentit contente pour Morgan. Et contente pour Lupin aussi. Ils étaient bien assortis. Comme elle le pensait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, ils semblaient si mignons, si normaux. Un petit couple. C'était émouvant de voir la manière dont la jeune fille s'extasiait face à la première déclaration de Remus.

« Il était temps, non ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« 2 ans le mois passé »

« Prenez vos livres à la page 19, s'il vous plaît » Coupa le petit professeur. Il s'assit sur son bureau et couva ses quelques étudiants du regard. « Nous allons revenir un instant sur la méthode de Cruchaux. Je voudrais que vous la relisiez puis que vous essayez de l'utiliser dans la traduction de Tartous page 125. C'est un exercice difficile »

Il leur sourit, les encourageant du regard, puis sembla se décider à ajouter « Vous pouvez travailler par deux. Dans le calme »

« C'était comme la première fois qu'il m'avait dit m'aimer » Murmura Morgan du bout des lèvres, en soupirant silencieusement. Elle faisait à la perfection semblant d'être plongée dans la lecture de la méthode de Cruchaux. Mais Lily savait Morgan passionnée de Runes et s'étant appliquée dès la 5e à connaître toutes les méthodes accessibles de traduction.

« Attends, je croyais que c'était ça, qu'il avait dit » répondit Lily. Elle passa à la page 125 et faillit s'étouffer devant la longueur du texte. Ça leur prendrait au moins trois heures de se dépatouiller dans tout ça

« Non, il m'a avoué, enfin, tu sais » Elle baissa la voix, se penchant un peu en avant « Tu sais, ce qu'il est - sa vraie nature »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux « Tu veux dire, qu'il est un… »

Elle acquiesça, contente de s'être faite comprise sans prononcer _le_ mot. Quelqu'un aurait pu entendre. Lily étant la seule autre fille au courant, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'elle pouvait en parler librement. « Je suis contente qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me le dire »

Lily sourit. Elle avait mérité sa confiance après tout. Morgan et elle étaient des exacts contraires. Là où Lily était froide et distante, Morgan donnait cœur à tout ce qu'elle faisait. Là où Lily voyageait, d'un côté à l'autre, Morgan restait ancrée aux côtés de Remus. Et elle était heureuse avec ça. « Comment tu traduis ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant un signe du bout de la plume.

Morgan sembla surprise de la question puis s'exclama « Oh, attends » Elle sortit un parchemin de son livre et le tendit à Lily. « Je m'ennuyais l'autre jour alors je l'ai déjà faite cette trad' »

Lily secoua la tête. Et c'est elle qu'on traitait de folle du travail après ça ? Sans une once de culpabilité, elle recopia mot à mot ce que son amie avait griffonné, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se releva et s'étira, remarquant que sa compagne de classe avait appuyé sa tête sur le bureau et s'était endormie. Elle rigola.

Étant les deux meilleures élèves, le professeur ne disait jamais rien quand elles agissaient comme ça. Il savait que de toute façon, le travail était fini. Et puis, la nuit avait dû être longue…

Un morceau de papier se posa devant elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui avait pu le lui envoyer mais tous semblaient plongés dans le travail. Elle l'ouvrit.

« _Il est hors de question que je te laisses me traiter ainsi après hier soir_ »

Et voilà que Potter s'y remettait. Elle avait donc bien fait d'être si froide ce matin. Elle attrapa sa plume et écrivit en dessous.

« _As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?_ »

C'était la seule chose dont elle se souvenait avec sûreté. Elle était allée trouver Potter pour lui dire de changer de gardien. Elle s'en souvenait clairement.

_« Quelle proposition ? »_

Ou peut-être pas. Bon, se dit Lily, ce n'est pas grave. Je lui explique que Colander est mauvais, lui re-propose Towler, et ne lui parle plus jamais. Ce n'était pas difficile.

_« Ton équipe de Quidditch est franchement nulle. Pourquoi Collander ? »_

_« Le seul qui savait volait et s'est présenté pour les sélections. »_

Puis, _« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »_

_« Ken Towler. Je t'ai parlé de lui, tu te souviens ?»_

_« Tu as dit que vous aviez… enfin, tu vois. »_

Lily se mordit les joues. Idiote ! Alors comme ça, elle n'avait pas parlé à Potter de pourquoi elle l'avait emmené dehors ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient donc bien pu faire pendant deux heures ?

_« Confidence sur l'oreiller. Il s'entraîne tous les soirs en secret avec des balles ensorcelées. Il veut devenir pro »_

_« Il n'y arrivera jamais sans avoir été dans une équipe scolaire. Pourquoi il se présente jamais ? »_

Lily se retourna vers Potter qui la fixait à présent, ayant tout à fait oublié le pourquoi du premier papier. Elle haussa les épaules. Il lui envoya une autre réponse.

_« J'irai lui parler »_

Puis, ce fut la fin du cours et Lily partit le plus vite possible, s'éloignant au possible de Potter. Il fallait qu'il oublie au plus vite la veille. Quoi qu'elle ait été. Il le fallait.

**7 Novembre 1977**

Non mais quel con ! Il lui envoyait un papier pour parler de la veille et se laissait entraîner sur une conversation Quidditch. Franchement, quel crétin ! Elle avait réussi à le détourner aussi facilement que ça ?

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était content. Il avait été trouvé Towler, un gamin de 6e. Celui-ci avait avoué s'être trompé de jour et être arrivé trop tard pour les sélections. James lui avait fait passé un test le soir même et renvoyé Colander par la même occasion. Towler était vraiment meilleur. Note, ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué.

Il se promenait dans les couloirs, se demandant où étaient passés les autres. Ou plutôt s'ils auraient bientôt fini. Remus était avec Morgan, Sirius avec Ellen, Peter avec merlin sait qui - il avait oublié son nom - et lui se promenait. Seul.

Il entendit un bruit de pas rapide et des jurons dans son dos. Par réflexe, il se cacha derrière une armure. Puis se fustigea mentalement. Pour une fois qu'il avait le droit d'être planté au milieu d'un couloir !

Lily Evans passa. Et une idée germa dans sa tête. Il sortit et la suivit, faisant bien attention de faire du bruit, pour qu'elle soit obligée de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait par-dessus son épaule, puis accéléra le pas.

Quoi ? Elle le fuyait maintenant ? Il secoua la tête, la rattrapa puis lui attrapa le poignet.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que »

Il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et la tira à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe. Il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux ? C'est ça ? Et bien, il allait le faire.

« Vablatsky »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as couché avec lui. Tu me l'as dit. Pourquoi ? »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, il pouvait lire l'étonnement. Puis, comme à chaque fois, elle se referma. Elle se cacha derrière ce masque de rien. Il fallait qu'il la perce. Qu'il la fasse craquer.

« Parce qu'on m'a dit que les intellos étaient des bons coups. Je peux sortir maintenant ? »

Elle essaya de passer mais il la retint. « Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? » Répéta-t-il. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vraiment compris sa question.

« Oh, il a un moyen pour que Peakes ne perde plus ses lunettes pendant les match. Ça peut aider non ? » Elle essaya de se dégager mais Potter la tenait ferment « Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je vais avoir une marque »

Il se radoucit à peine et la lâcha. Elle se passa la main sur le poignet douloureux. À quoi jouait-il ? Il faisait peur.

« Ton raisonnement n'était pas idiot » Commença-t-il « Mais tu as oublié que j'étais James Potter. Que j'avais des règles et des codes que je respectais avec ferveur. » Il la colla au mur, seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leur corps « Que tu aurais été une expérience unique. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle essaya à nouveau de se dégager mais cette fois, c'est son corps entier qui la bloquait. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Et ses mains sur ses épaules. Et son regard de braise la fixant. Il reprit.

« Tu as oublié de demander aux autres Lily. Pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup, mais tu ne leur as pas posé la question »

« Quelle question ? De quoi tu parles ? » Elle commençait à avoir peur.

« Pourquoi on a rompu, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec les autres filles. Pourquoi moi, je n'en ai jamais voulu à ton corps, bien que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte. Pourquoi, bordel, ton comportement m'a tellement choqué au point que je ne pouvais plus me débarrasser de ton image dans ma tête »

Il la plaqua un peu plus, leurs nez se frôlaient. Elle tremblait. Que se passait-il ? « Tu me fais mal, James » Gémit-elle en sentant son dos écrasé contre le mur.

« Bêtement Lily parce que » Il s'arrêta, chercha ses mots « Parce que moi, je n'aurais jamais couché avec une fille avant de l'avoir épousée. »

Et il partit. La laissant là. Sans aucun indice pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**9 Novembre 1977**

L'équation n'était pas très compliquée. Il y avait d'abord elle, Lily, premier paramètre, qui tapait dans l'œil de James. La question était pourquoi ? Et cette réponse-là amenait une discussion des possibilités. Il avait très bien pu en vouloir en son corps et être pris de désir – mais il avait quinze ans, était un sorcier, et avait été élevé à l'ancienne. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça.

Elle aurait pu avoir fait quelque chose qui lui avait fait se rendre compte que c'était elle qu'il voulait, mais elle avait beau chercher encore et toujours, elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Il n'y avait rien eu de spécial entre le James 'T'es une fille sympa, Lil' et le James 'Je meurs d'amour pour toi, Evans'. Ça ne tenait pas vraiment la route non plus.

Il aurait pu être intrigué par son comportement libertin et se créer un amour factice- pour se trouver une raison d'être attiré par elle. Mais ça n'aurait pas survécu deux ans, quand même ?

Il y avait Lily, il y avait James, et ça, c'était assuré. Et puis, il y avait cette nuit, l'inconnue. Si elle pouvait trouver la solution qui convenait pour cette nuit, alors, le système se dénouerait.

Parce que oui, finalement, la petite équation était devenue un système complexe dans lequel l'inconnue de la nuit avait entraîné ce comportement tellement bizarre, deux jours plus tôt, et avait fait naître la deuxième inconnue : Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Potter ? Mais cette inconnue-là en avait fait surgir une troisième, à savoir : devait-elle demandé à Pomfresh un bilan psychologique pour son camarade ?

En récapitulant les faits, Lily s'apercevait très clairement que cela n'avait ni queue ni logique :

Potter est un amoureux transi qui collectionne les gaffes et se couvre de ridicule puis devient en l'espace de deux mois, quelqu'un de plus ou moins mature et n'adresse plus la parole à Lily.

Il joue à l'indifférent jusqu'au début de l'année puis, d'un coup, dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui si elle lui avait laissé une chance – devant sa petite amie avec qui il était depuis quatre mois déjà

Ils s'ignoraient à nouveau jusqu'au match de Quidditch après lequel il y avait la nuit- inconnue principale du système

Il était troublé qu'elle soit froide avec lui, lui demandait pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça, puis l'agressait presque et devenait quasi violent

L'ignorait délibérément depuis.

Lily secoua la tête, se frotta les cheveux et bailla. Sirius rit et lui déposa un bisou sur la tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un bon oreiller pour réfléchir, elle s'était installée contre son ami – c'était reposant. Puis, soudain, Lily se rendit compte que Sirius avait beau être son ami – à elle- il était aussi son ami – à lui.

« Es-tu au courant que James est devenu fou ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Il la regarda bizarrement, sûrement devait-il penser que c'était elle qui devenait folle. « regarde »

Elle lui montra son poignet droit sur lequel il restait encore une trace mauve de leur petite entrevue. « C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Elle acquiesça, et il fronça les sourcils, soucieux. « Il est bizarre ses temps-ci » Avoua finalement Sirius. « On dirait qu'il prépare quelque chose, et ne veut rien dire à propos de ça. Ca dure depuis le match de Quidditch à peu près »

« Depuis la nuit inconnue » Ajouta Lily. Elle se leva. Elle avait besoin de réponse. D'un pas énergique et déterminé, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier des garçons, les gravit et entra.

Potter était assis sur son lit, lui faisant dos, et fixait un parchemin, une plume en l'air. Elle attendit une minute, le temps de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'aperçut alors que Potter fredonnait, ce qui la fit sourire. James était plutôt agréable quand elle n'était pas dans le coin.

« Dit moi ce que tu veux » Grommela-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Lily fut surprise, il savait qu'elle était là ? Puis, pour la contredire, il ajouta « Je te connais Sirius, quand tu es silencieux, c'est que t'as quelque chose à demander »

Lily rit « Ce n'est pas Sirius » Il sursauta. Ce qui fit onduler le matelas et… sa bouteille d'encre se renversa sur les draps. Il jura et elle s'approcha pour venir l'aider. Elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait d'un air nerveux la feuille qu'il était en train de remplir et elle s'en saisit.

C'était magnifique. Il avait représenté un cerf majestueux accompagné d'une jeune fille dont la robe et les cheveux prenaient le vent. Elle avait la main posée sur son encolure et Lily avait l'impression qu'elle la fixait intensément. D'un geste tremblant, elle rendit la feuille à James qui ne dit rien.

« C'est superbe » Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil au dessin et ajouta « Tu dessines vraiment bien »

Il parut surpris, puis regarda la feuille, et se mit à tourner la tête frénétiquement autour de lui, se demandant où était parti l'autre parchemin. Il se contorsionna et finit par le retrouver par terre. Rapidement, il le cacha dans sa poche, sans laisser à Lily le temps d'apercevoir ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

« Savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué tiens ! » Elle s'assit sur son lit, évitant la tache d'encre, et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je veux comprendre ce qui t'a pris »

Il rit, ironique, et asséna, en retournant à une autre esquisse, « Tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne veux pas que ça me prenne encore »

Lily réprima un frisson et s'approcha de lui. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule ce qu'il dessinait. C'était le dessin d'une petite fille cette fois. Elle regardait fixement un petit chaton s'amuser avec une pelote de laine devant la cheminée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lily s'installa derrière James et l'observa dessiner, en silence, pendant plus d'une heure. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot quand elle s'en alla après qu'il ait mis la touche finale.

Elle était retournée. Il se souvenait de _ça_.

11 Novembre 1977  
James bailla et se frotta les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Comme tous les samedis soirs, il ne restait que lui et les maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Et dans un coin, comme chaque soir, Lily se faisait un point d'honneur à terminer ses devoirs. Il savait qu'elle ne travaillait jamais le dimanche. C'est pour ça qu'il allait agir ce soir. Il avait tout préparé avec soin, bien que la surprise aurait pu prendre fin le jour où elle était rentrée dans son dortoir sans avertir. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de cacher le parchemin sur lequel il avait noté ses idées pour que cette soirée se passe comme il l'entendait.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà vu un des dessins, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ce ça représentait. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter de ce qu'il préparait ?

Tout était parfait. Il y avait pensé longuement, c'était digne d'un génie en émotions féminines ce qu'il allait faire ce soir. Bien sûr, elle le détesterait, mais cela en valait la peine. Il l'aimait suffisamment que pour prendre ce risque.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut qu'elle se levait, et se leva aussi. Il dit à Sirius qu'il rentrerait tard, et s'en alla vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu arriver. D'un geste brusque, il lui saisit le bras et commença à la tirer vers la sortie.

« Potter !» cria-t-elle. « Lâche moi ! »

Il ne dit rien et continua à avancer, sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler. Elle se débattait si bien qu'il faillit presque la lâcher au moment où elle le mordit. Finalement, ils aboutirent dans le couloir, face à la tour Gryffondor. Il consentit enfin à la lâcher, sans ajouter un mot, et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle passait effrayée et en même temps énervée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » Cria-t-elle en se frottant le poignet. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une trace rouge sur son bras. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait la blesser à ce point là. « T'es malade mon pauvre » Finit-elle par grogner puisqu'il ne répondait pas et la fixait d'une manière tout aussi folle que cet autre jour dans la classe.

Elle fit demi-tour mais il se plaça devant elle. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer »

« Non » La réponse était catégorique. Lily n'était pas folle. Elle voyait bien qu'il était devenu fou, et elle n'était absolument pas rassurée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ?

« Ca fait peur, hein Lily » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Il lui caressa la joue. La jeune fille n'osait pas bougée. Elle commençait à réellement stresser. « Quand on voit une personne qu'on croit connaître perdre les pédales » James n'agissait pas comme ça. Il n'usait pas de sa force pour effrayer les gens, il ne les maltraitait pas. Lily savait que c'était finalement quelqu'un de bien. « Devenir complètement malade… tu as peur Lily ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix grave en la fixant.

Elle déglutit doucement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« Te montrer Lily » Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure rousse et se rapprocha encore, si bien que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Devait-elle être effrayée par ce brusque changement de comportement ? Ce garçon devait être bipolaire. « Te montrer comment on se sent quand une personne qu'on respecte change brutalement sans explication »

Il frotta son nez contre le sien, et frôla ses lèvres. Doucement, si tendrement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. « Tu aimerais que je t'embrasse Lily ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle sentait le mur dans son dos. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Là, c'était plutôt excitant « Tu frémis si je te touche, petite préfète ? » Continua-t-il à murmurer de sa voix si chaude. Il lui caressa le nez, la joue, le cou. Il déposa ses lèvres juste à l'endroit où son pouls battait, juste entre la clavicule et la gorge. Malgré elle, elle sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos, son cœur battre plus vite.

Elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir jamais connu quelqu'un de si doux, de si prévenant. Mais ses pensées étaient si emmêlées. Elle était tellement effrayée plus tôt, et maintenant, elle voulait juste qu'il l'embrasse et reste près d'elle, et la serre dans ses bras. « Tu vois, comme je me sentais quand tout à coup, tu passes du statut de super copine que j'adorais » Il remonta ses lèvres, lui embrassa lentement le lobe de l'oreille. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos, le tirant vers elle, succombant littéralement à ses attouchements. « A celui de filles qui se fout du monde et sort avec n'importe quel garçon juste pour s'amuser. »

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu devant elle, il se recula, lui prit le poignet et commença à marcher. Lily était plus que troublé. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, ses yeux papillonnaient. Sa bouche était froide, elle avait besoin qu'il la touche encore, juste une fois. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et détacha sa main de son poignet pour enlacer leurs doigts. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle tombait dans la gueule du loup juste parce qu'il l'intriguait et la mettait en transe ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné de ce geste. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il serra sa main dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant. Il lui fit gravir les marches qui montaient à la tour ouest. De là, ils pouvaient voir la plaine qui s'étendait à leur pied et jusqu'à l'infini. Jamais on ne venait ici, peu d'élèves connaissaient cet endroit. La plupart montaient sur la tour Nord, ou à la tour d'astronomie. Ici, c'était différent, l'ambiance était plus... magique.

Il déposa son sac par terre et se retourna vers Lily qui regardait le ciel d'une manière attentive. Elle souriait, et ses yeux brillaient sous les étoiles. James soupira. Il devait faire preuve d'un self contrôle étonnant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Elle avait plus que mieux réagit à la première phase de son plan. Maintenant, il allait la faire pleurer. Juste pour qu'elle craque assez que pour faire ressortir la Lily qu'il aimait tant. La vraie Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Cette fois, elle souriait, elle le regardait gentiment, attendait simplement qu'il daigne lui répondre. « Pourquoi est-on ici ?»

Il lui tendit une feuille. Lily se laissa choir par terre et regarda attentivement le dessin centré sur la feuille de parchemin. C'est celui qu'elle l'avait vu dessiner l'autre jour, dans le dortoir des garçons. « C'est toi, en première année. C'est le chaton de Deauclaire, c'est toi qui l'a soigné quand il s'est bris une jambe. Tu étais tellement avenante, toujours là pour aider les autres »

« Comment te souviens-tu de ça » Murmura-t-elle, en le regardant bizarrement. Même elle avait du mal à remettre des images claires sur ce souvenir.

« Je me souviens de tout » Déclara-t-il. Il lui tendit un autre parchemin, avec une jeune fille de grands yeux ouverts sur le monde. Elle se tenait debout, face à une ville et observait le soleil se lever, avec les cheveux volants. Encore une fois, elle dû reconnaître son talent. « Je me souviens de ta gentillesse, de ton sourire. Tu souriais toujours à l'époque. Et puis, Kat est morte »

Il lui tendit une troisième fresque, représentant la jeune fille qui était morte pendant leurs vacances après la troisième. Sur le dessin, elle n'avait encore que onze ans. Elle et Lily se donnait la main et attendait qu'Hagrid leur dise où aller pour rentrer dans Poudlard pour la première fois. Elles étaient toutes deux d'origine moldue, et se donner la main pour faire un rang leur avait semblé logique à ce moment-là. « On s'entendait bien à l'époque, tu te souviens ? Je sais que ça a été un coup dur pour toi, mais après ça, tu es devenu tellement insensible, tellement irraisonnée »

Il lui montra le dessin d'elle-même le snobant de loin, les bras passé à la taille de deux garçons qui la fixaient avidement. « Je n'ai rien compris Lily. Tu étais une personne tellement admirable et tu es devenue une de ces pimbêches idiotes et glousseuses. Seulement, c'était trop tard pour moi »

Il sortit de son sac une photo, qui les représentait tous les deux, au début de la quatrième année. C'était juste après avoir appris la mort de leur amie, ils étaient assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et elle pleurait dans ses bras. « Moi j'étais déjà amoureux de l'ancienne Lily et j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, essuya une de ses larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue. « Tu m'as tellement blessé. Je me demande comme j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant. Tu sais ce que ça fait, Lily, quand la moitié de tes copains parlent des prouesses au lit de la fille dont tu es amoureux ? Tu sais ce que je ressentais, moi, à chaque fois que tu t'en allais le cœur en fleur avec un des ces imbéciles en clamant tes 'Potter est un idiot menteur à la tête comme un ballon que je ne fréquenterais jamais plus que le roi des sombral' ? »

Lily renifla et voulut parler, mais James posa un doigt sur sa bouche. « Je ne savais pas comment faire Lily, j'étais tellement perdu » Il laissa sa main se promener sur son épaule, son bras. « J'ai essayé de te provoquer, de te ressembler, de te faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien ne marchait. Je n'existais pas à tes yeux »

Elle releva la tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire de la détresse. Juste pour une fois, une dernière fois il voulait profiter de sa Lily. « Tu existais » Murmura-t-elle. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, elle avait besoin d'être plus près, de sentir qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu pour toujours.

« J'ai décidé de t'oublier il y a 6 mois. Juste après être tombé sur toi et Colin. C'était trop dur, tu comprends, je ne peux plus t'aimer Lily. C'est trop tard. »

« Non » Sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Lily s'accrocha à son cou. Elle essuya ses larmes et lui sourit difficilement entre ses larmes. « Je me souviens aussi James » Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer la couleur de ses yeux. Elle la faisait penser à une allée dégagée en automne. « Je ne manquais aucun de tes regards blessés, et je te blessais encore plus, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose, que tu voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous mais… tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily se releva, essuya une dernière fois ses joues et remit sa jupe correctement. « Si tu tombes amoureux dans un monde comme celui-ci, tu es perdu. Dans quelques mois, on serra dans la guerre et la mort quotidiennes, l'amour sera un fardeau. Je ne fais pas les choses inutiles »

James se remit sur ses pieds, il l'obligea à se retourner, à la regarder dans les yeux. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Laisse moi, tu en as assez fait »

Elle se dégagea et partit en courant. James resta là, paralysé, écoutant les sanglots se répercuter sur les murs. Ça, c'était pas prévu.

**11 Décembre 1977**

« Tu devrais aller lui parler »

« Tu rêves mon beau »

A nouveau, Lily était étendue sur le buste de Sirius, dans la salle commune. Elle regardait les gens passer sans vraiment faire attention. Malgré elle, son regard avait tendance à un peu trop dérapé sur un beau brun assis au fond de la pièce. Elle se mordait les joues à chaque fois qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle le regardait, mais même le goût de sang dans sa bouche n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher. Bien sûr, Sirius avait remarqué son petit manège.

« Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires »

Lily rit légèrement, puis elle se releva, s'apercevant de la présence devant lui de Tristan Cadwallader. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut James qui se levait et s'approchait aussi. Tout ça avait sûrement un rapport avec le Quidditch.

« Evans ? » Demanda le jeune homme brun, la surprenant. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il avait pris une pose ridicule de dragueur. Elle sourit. Ce ne serait jamais que le troisième cette semaine. « Avec les autres mecs, on se demandait si t'étais malade ? »

Elle toussa, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il s'agissait plus d'une toux de rire. C'était décidé. Elle allait se mettre aux filles, les garçons sont décidément trop prévisibles. « Non Cadwallader, je me sens en meilleure forme que pendant toutes les années précédentes, pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme perdit un peu de sa belle assurance et jeta un coup d'œil crispé à Sirius qui avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. À ses yeux et aux yeux de Lily, ce n'était rien d'autres qu'un signe de soutien mais la plupart des gens avaient tendance à penser que tout n'était pas parfaitement platonique entre eux. Et pour une fois, ça l'arrangeait assez.

« C'est-à-dire, que, ses temps-ci » Il soupira et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon « On se demandait si sortir avec des mecs ne te manquait pas parce que… » il baissa un peu la voix et se pencha en avant, Sirius en fit de même pour entendre ce qui se racontait. « enfin, les autres filles n'ont pas vraiment ta classe »

Sirius partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, tandis que Lily détournait le regard pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qui était très dur avec l'autre énergumène plié en deux à côté d'elle. Elle croisa alors le regard de James qui lui sourit. Elle se mordit très fort les joues, et se concentra sur Tristan qui semblait perdu. Elle ne prêta qu'une oreille discrète à son charabia obscur.

« Cad' » Coupa soudain James en s'attirant trois regards « T'as qu'à aller dire aux mecs que Lily n'est plus dispo »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Potter haussa les épaules, le jeune homme se tourna vers Sirius qui essuyait ses yeux, et en dernier recours regarda Lily qui lui fit un sourire hypocrite à peine exagéré. Il s'en alla, les bras ballants.

« L'un de vous ne veut pas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de différents entre moi et les filles comme Mandy ou Sharlenne ou Syrielle ? Je veux dire, elles sont encore pire que moi question activités nocturnes… »

« Justement Lil' » Intervint Sirius en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil et rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Toi tu ne faisais rien pour les séduire et ils tombaient comme des mouches » Lily échangea encore un regard avec James et détourna les yeux tout de suite. _Pas bien, méchante fille_, se fustigea-t-elle. « Pas de jupe raccourcie, pas de maquillage, pas de décolleté provocateur. Une petite Lily naturelle, c'est vraiment une autre classe. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air comme les autres » Ajouta James, en se passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux. Il fit son possible pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux, s'étant aperçu qu'elle le supportait mal. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de passer des nuits entières avec n'importe qui, alors, ils ont l'impression d'avoir accompli un exploit. Ça gonfle leur ego »

« Oh » Les yeux de Lily se perdirent dans le vide un instant, alors qu'elle repensait à ses 'prétendants'. Finalement, c'est vrai que c'était toujours eux qui insistaient pour aller plus loin, alors qu'elle avait déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises des filles expliquer comment elles chauffaient les mecs. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

« Je vais me coucher » Dit Sirius en se levant et en leur adressant un signe de la main, avant d'aller s'attabler avec Remus et Peter

Lily et James tournèrent doucement la tête l'un vers l'autre, l'ambiance étant soudain devenue crispée. « Alors » Commencèrent-ils en même temps. Ils se sourirent. Lily adorait quand il souriait comme ça, timide et hésitant. C'était tellement plus craquant que son sourire plaqué colgate. Elle se mordit les joues très très fort.

« Tu es célibataire depuis un mois » fit remarquer James. En fait, ça faisait tout pile un mois qu'il avait mis son plan à exécution. Même si elle n'était toujours pas prête à être avec lui, elle n'était plus avec les autres, et ça, c'était déjà un progrès encourageant.

« Je suppose que tu attends que je te remercie ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'un acerbe mais éloigné aussi. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à évoquer tout ce qui s'était dit pendant cette nuit. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était tellement absurde. On ne passe pas de la peur au désir comme ça, juste parce que James est quelqu'un de doux. C'est qu'il y a forcément autre chose non ?

« Dis moi juste ce que tu veux comme cadeau de Noël. Et ne me dit pas que je ne suis pas obligé ou je t'offre un truc banal comme un bracelet ou une broche ! »

Lily sourit. Comment savait-il qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de cadeaux idiots impersonnels et basiques ? Parfois, ça coûtait une fortune pour rien du tout, l'important, c'était ce qu'il y avait derrière, non ? « Offre moi quelques uns de tes magnifiques dessins » se décida-t-elle. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il rougissait, ce qui la ravit.

« Je ne suis pas si doué que ça tu sais » Tenta-t-il mais la jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement des traits fins et de l'émotion dans le regard de chacun de ses personnages. Et peu importa que leurs yeux soient un peu disproportionnés ou leurs pieds un peu tordus. C'était quand même magnifique.

« Je serais très honoré que tu m'en donnes l'un ou l'autre James » Il tourna le regard vers elle, acquiesça « Merci »

Elle se leva et lui frôla les cheveux de la main « Bonne nuit, James »

Le jeune homme soupira et s'étala dans le fauteuil, bientôt rejoint par les trois autres gryffondors de septième année.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sirius en lui tapant dans le bras « Ca va mieux avec miss Evans, non ? »

« Je croyais que tu allais dormir ? » Grogna le concerné, se rappelant très bien de la manière peu discrète dont ils les avaient laissés en tête à tête. « Elle ne s'est pas enfouie au moment où j'ai posé mes fesses à côté d'elle, vous avez vu ? » Reconnut-il, tout joyeux quand même. Ça faisait des années que lui et Lily n'avaient plus discutés calmement comme ça.

« Et elle t'appelles James » Fit remarquer Peter en s'appuyant contre la petite table en bois. « Je me demande ce que t'as pu lui faire pour qu'elle change d'avis comme ça ? »

James sourit et repensa à la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées depuis le début de l'année et sourit. Il y avait du progrès…

« Je l'ai fait redescendre sur terre, pet' » Il se leva et jeta un regard à l'escalier des filles. Lily n'était pas encore rentrée, elle discutait avec Morgan, devant la porte. « Juste ouvrir les yeux »

_À suivre._


	3. Assumer ses choix

je devrais peut-être directement mettre la tête dans un trou et m'en cacher ne attendant la mitraillette au vu du retard, non? Mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas comme ça que j'arriverai à finir cette foutue histoire...

Et promettre que la suite sera plus rapide, je ne peux même pas le faire parce qu'il y a cette scène entre Lily et James, LA scène de clôture de la fic, et je suis incapable de l'écrire sauf en étant de très bonne humeur, ce qui est rare... Je sais, des excuses bidons, mais quand même des énormes merci aux revieweurs/euses

même si ça a pas l'air comme ça, ça me bouste toujours beaucoup à écrire

Bonne lecture... 

* * *

******It's gonna be love**

**Phase III : Assumer ses choix**__

_25 septembre 1977 : James et Lily discutent, pour la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de la non-possibilité pour eux d'être un couple (dixit Lily) et la jeune fille continue sa vie d'aventures sans lendemain. _

_19 Octobre 1977 : Sirius explique à James qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux à Lily mais James a abandonné cette cause perdue d'avance. _

_5 Novembre : Match de Quidditch déplorable pour l'équipe Gryffondor qui gagne tout de même. James et Lily passent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le parc à discuter. La jeune fille, qui est un peu soûle, dévoile à James quelque unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _

_6 Novembre 1977 : Cours de Runes, Lily décide que James doit oublier ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit bien qu'elle ne soit pas très sure de ce que c'est. _

_7 Novembre 1977 : Première agression dans une classe, James dit à Lily qu'elle n'a pas demandé aux autres filles. Elle ne comprend pas. _

_9 Novembre 1977 : Lily veut des réponses, elle monte dans le dortoir des garçons et observe James dessiner silencieusement. _

_11 novembre 1977 : James emmène Lily sur la tour Ouest où il lui fait revivre certains souvenirs pour lui rappeler quelle fille géniale elle était avant. Il parle aussi de sa meilleure amie morte après la 3e. Lily finit par avouer qu'avec la guerre, l'amour est un fardeau dont elle ne veut pas s'encombrer. _

_11 Décembre 1977 : Lily a arrêté de sortir avec des garçons qui s'en étonnent. Elle a une discussion civilisée avec James qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. _

**13 Décembre 1977**

« Dis à Slughorn que j'arrive ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je lui donne comme excuse ? » La jeune fille brune regarda son amie s'enfuir rapidement dans le couloir. « T'avais une envie pressante alors que c'est formellement interdit entre les cours ? »

« Devoir de préfète urgent ! » Cria Lily en faisant signe à Morgan en courant vers les toilettes. Elle tenait son sac contre elle et poussait les quelques inconscients qui osaient la séparer de sa destination. Dans son dos, son amie haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la route vers les sous-sols.

Elle poussa la porte battante d'un geste rapide et s'engouffra dans une cabine sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle venait de passer les deux heures de sortilèges les plus horribles de sa vie. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si elle s'était levée en retard et n'avait pas eu le temps d'un peu se décharger avant d'aller en classe et que, son esprit lui rappelant perfidement par de légères contractions dans le bas du ventre à quel point sa vessie était petite, elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer correctement et réussir son sort ?

Bon, d'accord, un peu de sa faute tout de même, mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde- qu'elle ne possédait pas – elle n'aurait réellement pas pu aller en potions dans cet état là. Un petit mensonge ne tuerait personne, de toute façon.

Elle déposa la main sur la poignée et voulut sortir mais entendit des pleurs de l'autre côté de la cloison. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle cola son oreille et entendit deux filles discuter à propos d'une histoire – comme toujours dans les toilettes de cette partie du château – de garçons.

« Tu comprends ? » Celle qui avait une toute petite voix brisée renifla. « C'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis dans ma mauvaise période du mois ? »

« Bien sûr que non » La rassura l'autre, suivi d'un léger bruit étouffé. Lily se doutait qu'elle devait lui tapoter le dos ou peut-être le bras. « C'est une grande chance, finalement. Tu imagines comme il aurait été dégueulasse avec toi si vous l'aviez fait et qu'il t'avait jeté après ? »

La jeune fille rousse retint une grimace. Les garçons sont réellement des porcs parfois. « Mais, et si ça l'avait fait changer d'avis ? »

« Mag' » Un autre sanglot perça à travers la porte. « un garçon qui te lâche pour ne pas devoir attendre une semaine, c'est un pervers qui a été éduqué à la McGrégor ou à la Evans »

Lily sentit sa mâchoire se serrer douloureusement. Alors comme ça, quand un garçon lâchait une fille parce qu'elle refusait d'aller 'plus loin', c'était de sa faute maintenant ? Elle secoua la tête, étonnée de voir jusqu'où elles étaient prêtes à aller pour se rassurer mutuellement. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le reconnaître, être comparé à McGrégor était blessant et insultant. Et entendre parler d'elle de cette façon, comme si c'était courant, était beaucoup plus que dérangeant.

« Mais, James n'était pas- » Commença l'éplorée. Lily retint sa respiration. Combien y avait-il de James dans l'école ? James Potter, facile, on ne manquait pas de rater. James Steward. Mais il était en première et Lily était prête à parier que cette fille n'était pas sortie avec un première. James McHearty. Seul problème qu'il était à Serpentard et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cochon. Lily n'avait jamais vu 'le gros James' ne serait-ce que parler avec une fille. Il y avait bien James Douglas, le joyeux luron de quatrième. Oui, c'était sûrement de celui que tout le monde surnommait amicalement 'l'africain' qu'il s'agissait.

« Ne compare pas les garçons normaux à ton ex » La coupa son amie. « Franchement, y'a que Potter pour se comporter comme ça »

Lily déglutit. Apparemment, il s'agissait bien de son James. Enfin, pas vraiment 'son' James, mais celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qui… bref, James quoi. Elle joua un instant avec la poignée de la porte. Devait-elle continuer à écouter ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de connaître les détails de la vie privée du maraudeur. Mais la curiosité l'emportant une fois de plus, elle se rassit sur la cuvette et écouta attentivement.

« Mais James était respectueux » La fille – Lily savait à présent qu'il s'agissait de Magali- renifla encore « Avant que cette stupide Evans nous joue son mélo _j'aimerais être aimée_, il ne faisait jamais rien dont je n'avais pas envie. »

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien ma puce »

« Holly, tu n'es jamais sortie avec lui, tu ne peux pas savoir » Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux, faisant penser l'espionne qu'il y avait là Clabbert sur roche. « Je discutais avec Mandy il y a quelques jours – tu sais qu'il n'a pas non plus couché avec elle ? »

Il y eut des rires étouffés « Tu veux dire qu'il n'aurait jamais ? »

« C'est pas ça » Coupa 'Magali' « crois-moi, sortir avec James Potter est de loin la plus belle expérience que tu peux faire. Il est toujours poli, gentil, il t'offre des choses, il est sensible et puis » Encore des rires « Carrément bien foutu. Tu ne dois même pas faire d'effort pour le garder. Ça semble tellement naturel de ne rien faire. Pas besoin de trouver des excuses, des explications, tout ça »

« T'es sûr qu'il est pas gay au moins ? » Lily leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les filles pouffer. Elle décida qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait et se décida à sortir avant de vraiment sécher les heures de potions en entier.

Elle descendit la poignée quand une des deux s'exclama : « Quand même, tant d'abstinence ! » Elles pouffèrent encore. Lily entrebâilla la porte. « Un mec normal, on peut comprendre… mais James Potter ! Il a qui il veut à ses pieds. » Lily mit un pied à l'extérieur. Les filles lui faisaient dos. Elle reconnut alors Holly Salampre. Elle déglutit, se rappelant avec exactitude la manière dont la serpentard lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. « Maintenant que j'y pense, à part Black, aucun de ceux élevés dans l'aristocratie n'ont 'franchi' le pas » Elle fit un pas en arrière et referma doucement la porte.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Il y eut un bruit d'eau qui coule, puis des éclaboussements. « Les trois quarts des filles de ce bahut essayent de rester 'pure et vierge' pour avoir un de ces mecs là »

« Bande de petites idiotes » Acheva la copine de l'ex de James. « Elles devraient savoir qu'il y a pas dix milles façon de garder un mec »

La porte battante fit du bruit, et les voix s'atténuèrent. Lily osa sortir la tête et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une petite fille assisse dans un coin. Elle releva la tête et lui dit « C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes »

Lily lui sourit difficilement puis s'en alla en courant, rejoignant sa classe en un temps record. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Surtout ne pas y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr, c'était forcément faux.

Quand elle toqua à la porte, Slughorn l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, il s'enquit de savoir si la situation s'était arrangée.

« Quelle situation ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement, avant d'apercevoir Morgan qui lui faisait de grands signes. « Oh, oui, tout va bien. Je suis désolée que cela ait pris tant de temps »

Le professeur de potions plissa les yeux quelques instants, puis sembla décidé que Lily n'était pas du genre à mentir. « Malheureusement miss Evans, la préparation d'aujourd'hui est assez longue, vous n'aurez pas le temps de rattraper votre retard. »

La jeune fille fut déçue. C'était justement une matière qui l'intéressait énormément. Les accumulateurs du destin. Il sembla le remarquer, car il ajouta tout de suite « Mais je suis sûre que vous y seriez très bien arrivé. Vous n'avez qu'à… déambuler dans la classe et proposer votre aide à ceux qui seraient un peu moins dans leur élément que vous ! »

Il lui fit un geste encourageant de la tête, tandis qu'elle allait déposer ses affaires à sa place habituelle et regardait les gens autour d'elle. La classe de potion aspic n'était pas très petite. 6 gryffondor, soit la moitié de leur promotion. 5 Pouffsouffles, 3 serdaigles et 4 Serpentards. Elle se demandait vaguement ce qu'elle allait réellement pouvoir faire quand la main de Sirius se leva. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Alors, on fait des infidélités au règlement ?» Demanda-t-il quand elle arriva près de lui. Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Du bout des doigts, elle jouait avec un cube de mandragore séché et poli, la conversation des deux filles lui tournant encore en tête.

« J'avais quelque chose à finir » Murmura-t-elle en observant le jeune homme. Alors comme ça, il était un des seuls à ne pas gentiment faire ce que papa et maman avaient dit ? Elle avait cette étrange impression que l'on a après avoir entendu des personnes étrangères parler de quelqu'un qu'on connaît. On le redécouvre un peu, on prend de la distance. C'est juste… étrange. Comme enlever des lunettes et le voir réellement.

« Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ? » Questionna-t-il. En un éclair, elle releva la tête vers lui. Il ne plaisantait pas en plus ! Rageuse, Lily envoya le morceau de plante qu'elle avait dans les mains dans son chaudron et ne répondit pas.

Elle tourna la tête… et rencontra les yeux de James. Il la fixait avec ce regard un peu méprisant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait après le couvre feu… ce regard qui veut dire 'je sais ce que tu as fait et tu devrais avoir honte de toi'.

Alors, ils croyaient tous qu'elle venait de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes ? Qu'elle était avec un mec ? Elle refusait qu'ils pensent ça ! Elle était capable de changer, elle venait de le prouver, pourquoi personne ne voyait ça ?

Énervée, elle regarda les mains de Potter qui tremblaient légèrement quand il coupait l'Achiliu. Il s'apprêta à le verser dans la potion mais elle repoussa sa main. « Pas avant que ce soit bleu » murmura-t-elle. Le garçon ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle. Il retira sa main rapidement et se mit à tambouriner des doigts sur la table de travail en fixant sa potion comme si cela pouvait accélérer les choses. « Ce n'est pas vrai »

« Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre » Elle voyait sa mâchoire qui se contractait rapidement comme lorsqu'il était très en colère. Lily soupira. Elle ne lui devait rien ! Il n'avait pas plus le droit qu'avant de juger son comportement. Et elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Ensuite, parce que même si elle avait fait, ce n'était jamais que Potter !

« Ralentit le feu, tout va brûler » indiqua-t-elle, se concentrant sur la seule chose qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Il releva les yeux et la fixa un instant, interdit.

« Va t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre Evans » Il plongea l'Achiliu dans le tourbillon orange, ne prenant pas garde à ses précédentes indications. « Moi, j'abandonne. Combien de fois je dois le dire ? »

« Bien » Elle saupoudra le mélange verdâtre qui s'était formé de ver d'Alexandrie pour rattraper son erreur et s'en alla en ajoutant « J'étais coincée aux toilettes avec Salampre »

James jura.

Une heure plus tard, Lily était tranquillement en train de dîner quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans prêter attention, elle avala sa soupe. « Je suis désolé » murmura le quelqu'un en lui effleurant le bras.

Elle le retira aussitôt et lui lança un regard énervé « je me fiche de ce que tu penses » Elle n'avait plus faim d'un coup.

« Il n'empêche que je suis désolé » James s'installa plus confortablement à côté d'elle et se servit des ailes de poulets dorées ; « J'avais pas l'intention de -»

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, non ? Et bien, toi non plus » Lily se dépêcha de finir son assiette, sans lui jeter un regard, de croiser ses abominables yeux marron qui vous transpercent et semblent toujours deviner ce qu'il y a dans votre tête.

James soupira. « Bon, tu vas me fuir et râler combien d'années avant de me pardonner cette fois ? »

Elle releva la tête, énergique et choquée, et grimaça. Cet imbécile souriait ! Il venait de la rabaisser plus bas que terre, de la blesser au fond d'elle-même. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte jusqu'ici mais… James Potter était le seul en qui elle avait confiance.

Il était celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, celui qui l'avait forcée à changer, il lui avait montré la voie… Et maintenant, maintenant il était le premier à la trahir, à penser qu'elle avait recommencé, comme ça pour rien… pour un _retard_.

Pourquoi c'était si douloureux ? Il n'était rien pour elle, ils n'étaient même pas amis… pourquoi avoir confiance en lui, pourquoi se donner la peine de croire qu'on peut changer, qu'on peut devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Ca l'amusait de lui tendre la carotte et de la lui retirer au dernier moment ?

Parce que soyons honnête, qui à part Potter pourrait croire que Lily Evans était une fille bien ?

« Tu évites de t'approcher de moi dans le futur, Potter » Lily se releva et lança son sac sur son épaule, se sentant brisée. Sans aucune idée du pourquoi.

**15 décembre 1977**

Lily était assisse vers le milieu de la classe de métamorphose, écoutant le professeur McGonnagall expliquer à quel point la dernière partie du programme était dure et chargée et qu'ils allaient avoir plus de travail – encore – et tout et tout…

Elle laissa un instant son regard se promener dans la classe : à droite, les maraudeurs au complet avaient appuyé leur tête sur leur bureau et dormaient profondément. Sirius et Remus avaient même la bouche ouverte et Peter un peu de bave sur le menton. Elle avait la nette impression que James allait ronfler et les faire repérer d'ici pas de temps.

A gauche, élèves de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle prenaient des notes acharnées- chose que Lily ne comprenait pas puisque, depuis le début du cours, vingt minutes plus tôt, le professeur avait : fait un sermon pour la mauvaise note générale au dernier devoir et mis en garde contre la difficulté du dernier thème de métamorphose de leur scolarité – mais elle n'avait pas encore dit ce que c'était.

Qu'avaient-ils mis comme titre au-dessus de leur feuille ? 'Technique super au point pour parler et ne rien dire' ?

Lily n'avait rien de spécial contre Minerva, la femme était sévère mais compréhensive quand cela était nécessaire, gentille mais parfois un peu rude, un bon professeur. Enfin, elle était un bon prof, habituellement.

_Parle moi ; je m'ennuie M._

Lily sourit et jeta un regard à Morgan, qui était assisse à la dernière place, à côté de Remus, la tête appuyée contre celui-ci. Pourquoi le professeur d'habitude si attentif ne remarquait pas que la moitié de ses élèves étaient endormis ?

_Surpris une conversation dans les toilettes hier … Holly et Magali L._

Dès que le petit mot fut devant elle, elle vit Morgan se redresser, à l'affût, et jeter un coup d'œil à Holly Salampre, assisse dans le fond de la classe, avec les autres serpentards. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Lily avant de lui renvoyer le papier.

_Joue pas ta timide ; Crache le morceau ! Je suis sûre qu'une serpentard et une gryffondor telles que Salampre et Smith doivent avoir des potins intéressants… Alors, qui a couché avec qui cette semaine ? M._

Lily sourit en secouant légèrement la tête. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la présentatrice des matchs de Quidditch, Morgan était bavarde au possible. Elle parlait tout le temps de tout, faisant circuler les potins avec un brin d'ironie, et en inventant si elle était à court… Lily s'était vaguement demandée comment quelqu'un tel que Remus Lupin – d'apparence calme et en retrait – supportait son flot de paroles continues. Mais Sirius lui avait fait remarquer que ça s'équilibrait bien : Remus ne parlait pas beaucoup en public et Morgan parlait pour deux. C'est vrai que Lupin avec une jeune fille timide et effacée… ça semblerait absurde, non ?

_La bonne question serait plutôt qui n'a pas couché avec qui… L_.

Un regard noir répondit à son manque de précision. Lily se mordit la lèvre, amusée.

_Accouche ! Ou je dis à tout le monde que tu as fait tu-sais-quoi avec Sirius Black dans la remise… M_

Lily lui envoya un regard noir à son tour… elle n'était pas sûr. Le pire était-il d'imaginer coucher avec Sirius – après toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues tous les deux, elle savait comment Sirius considérait une fille et franchement, là, elle se sentirait utilisée dans tous les sens du terme – ou imaginer la réaction des autres quand il l'apprendrait et croirait forcément cette foutue rumeur ? Elle les voyait déjà d'ici avec leur 'je le savais' et 'je l'avais bien dit !'

_Il n'y a pas de remise à l'école !L_

Oups… Captée. Bon, Lily était une bonne élève et McGonagall la considérait comme sage et gentille. Elle lui fit de petits yeux désolés. Le professeur reprit son explication, sans même lui avoir fait une remarque. Cool… ça avait du bon d'être intello réputée coincée parfois, non ?

_LILY, j'attends… Tu sais, il suffit que je réveille Remus, qui va réveiller Peter qui va faire malencontreusement circuler l'info malgré lui… Mon circuit de fausses rumeurs est rodé… M._

« Nous allons donc entamer… Miss Zeller ! Rangez ce mot immédiatement ou faites-en profiter toute la classe ! »

C'est qu'elle avait encore des yeux, la McGonagall. Et dire qu'elle allait enfin révéler LE sujet qui était sensé effrayer les septièmes années et les faire fuir très loin… Lily retint un bâillement inextremiste, se rappelant que les professeurs étaient pour la plupart des êtres doués d'intelligence (la plupart seulement – malheureusement ou heureusement selon les cas) et que donc, il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait fait le lien entre le mot que Lily tenait plus tôt et celui de Morgan. Résultat des courses, elle allait être surveillée attentivement toute l'heure…

Et si une prof comme McGonagall tombait sur ce papier…

« Et bien madame, si vous voulez tout savoir, ce papier concerne directement certaines élèves de la classe » Morgan ne fléchit pas une seconde et prit son temps pour ranger le dit papier dans son sac « En fait, c'est une information qui concerne directement Black, et vous savez ce qu'on dit, qui dit Sirius, dit ribambelle de -»

« Mademoiselle Zeller ! » L'interrompit le professeur de métamorphose. Elle se passa une main sur le front, ayant l'air tout à coup fatiguée et vieillie. Lily se demanda vaguement si elle avait des problèmes. Ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ses faiblesses ainsi. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage qu'elle était à bout. « Si ces messieurs se réveillaient, Mr Potter… Mr Potter ! » Elle s'approcha de James et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête, mais le jeune homme battit la main dans les airs, comme pour chasser une mouche, ce qui provoqua quelques rires… et beaucoup plus quand le ronflement tant attendu de Lily passa sa bouche.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle pinça les lèvres, leva les yeux au ciel et passa au suivant. De toute façon, avec ces quatre là, un de réveillé suffisait à réveiller les autres – même qui c'était la première fois que McGonagall se retrouvait dans cette situation.

« Mr Black… Mr Pettigrow » Elle secoua Peter par l'épaule, celui-ci gémit, renifla et tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens. Un regard noir sur la classe de cours permit à Minerva de maintenir les autres calmes et silencieux… Oh, ces quatre là allaient entendre parler d'elle !

« Madame, si vous permettez, je connais un moyen infaillible de les réveiller » Fit remarquer Morgan avec un air angélique. Il fallait s'attendre au pire.

« Partagez votre science miss Zeller, je vous en prie. » Le professeur observa sa classe et les grands sourires de certains élèves « Et si j'apprends que quelqu'un leur a donné un philtre de sommeil pour rire un peu, je lui promets bien la retenue pendant deux mois ! »

Morgan et Lily échangèrent un regard. La veille, c'était la pleine lune. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour savoir qu'ils dormaient réellement et qu'il faudrait beaucoup de patience pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux… Il n'y avait pas pire pénitence à Poudlard que de réveiller ces quatre zigotos là… pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

« Miss Zeller ! J'attends »

« Ah oui, c'est à dire que je peux m'occuper de Remus seulement, alors, il me faudrait l'aide de trois autres filles, je sais pas Amanda pour Peter » Joues rougies de la jeune fille « Lily pour James » Regard noir de la concernée « Et…ben en fait, je crois qu'il va y avoir trop de volontaires pour Sirius »

« Miss Zeller, je vous donne trois secondes ! » S'énerva le professeur. Morgan haussa les épaules, eut un sourire mutin et tourna la tête de Remus vers elle. Lily aperçut un peu de panique dans les yeux de Minerva. Celle-ci attendit quand même de voir… Morgan se pencha… se pencha… se pencha… et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son petit- copain, sous les yeux médusés, amusés ou choqués, de la classe.

L'expression du professeur était à ce moment à mourir de rire… Ils avaient longtemps cherché comme faire paniquer quelqu'un d'aussi rigide et confiant que McGo', et c'était tout trouvé : s'embrasser, devant son nez, à son cours…

Lily aperçut Remus qui fronçait les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. A ce moment, Morgan voulut s'éloigner – avant que tout ne dégénère vraiment – mais plus rapide, le jeune homme passa son bras dans son cou et l'embrassa… plus profondément.

Maintenant, Minerva McGonagall était complètement livide et sa baguette tremblait dans sa main… le plus effrayant était sûrement qu'elle ne disait rien. Elle était pétrifiée, le choc sans doute, et fixait ses étudiants avec des yeux exorbités.

C'est là que des applaudissements retentirent. Lily jeta encore un coup d'œil à ses amis… Complètement suicidaires. Le patin de l'année en métamorphose… ça valait plus de deux mois de retenue un truc pareil. Les applaudissements redoublèrent, quand Remus s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans un lit ou un fauteuil mais bien dans une classe…

Le pauvre jeune homme rougit sur la racine des cheveux et s'enfonça dans son banc, en jetant un regard effrayé à sa directrice. La mâchoire de celle-ci se contractait à un rythme effréné. Et elle était toujours silencieuse.

Morgan contemplait le vide devant elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. D'un geste absent, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Lily jugea que ça avait dû en effet être un sacré baiser… même si personnellement elle ne comprenait pas en quoi embrasser quelqu'un avec qui vous sortez depuis deux ans a encore un attrait…

C'est à ce moment que la prof bougea, sortit quelque chose de blanc et allongé du tiroir de son bureau et le posa devant le banc de Remus. Celui-ci n'osa même pas relever les yeux. Elle sortit sa baguette et

PAF !

Tout le monde sursauta, se retournant vers le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor (Ca allait faire deux ans maintenant, mais tout le monde s'obstinait à l'appeler la 'nouvelle' directrice quand même). Elle avait éclaté… une bombabouse ? Non, l'odeur caractéristique n'était pas là… Ce n'était pas un pétard non plus, il n'y avait pas de fumée… sans doute avec un sort.

C'était surprenant … mais efficace. Elle regarda avec un sourire les garçons ouvrir les yeux et regarder leur professeur, éberlué. Sirius lâcha même un 'La classe' sonore qui provoqua quelques rires. Et ces pauvres serdaigles semblaient terrifiés de savoir ce qui avait pris à leur professeur adoré…

Lily se demanda s'ils avaient écrit sur leur feuille : « Technique pour réveiller un maraudeur : Faire exploser un objet particulièrement bruyant sur leur bureau puis les darder d'un regard sévère signifiant 'tenez-vous droit avant que je vous envoie en retenue' »

La jeune rousse secoua la tête, ignorant ses pensées idiotes. Franchement, comme si un serdaigle comprenait la signification d'un regard sévère…

« Puisque ces messieurs nous ont rejoint » Repris l'animagus, comme si de rien n'était. Pauvre Peter qui se frottait vigoureusement l'oreille, il devait être à moitié sourd maintenant. « j'allais annoncer la matière du fin de semestre »

Tout le monde regarda McGonagall avec des yeux ronds et étonnés. Elle ne criait pas ? Elle ne hurlait pas et ne donnait pas de retenue ? Elle reprenait son cours. _Comme si rien n'était arrivé._ Lily était de plus en plus convaincue quel quelque chose clochait.

« Nous allons donc étudier la magie primitive »

Un murmure passionné et enthousiaste circula quelques secondes dans la salle. Peter se frottait toujours l'oreille et James papillonnait encore des yeux. Morgan et Lily échangèrent un regard blasé. Elles avaient déjà pratiqué la magie sans baguette magique, pour être en avance sur le programme. Mais la fin du cours allait être consacrée aux conseils techniques qu'elles connaissaient toutes deux par cœur. Lily soupira.

Morgan reprit le parchemin et le lui fit parvenir, discrètement. Lily sourit en lisant ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle prit sa plume et fit attention de paraître attentive pour répondre.

_Qui est l'ex de Magali Smith ? L._

Elle s'amusa à voir les sourcils de Morgan se froncer tandis que la jeune fille réfléchissait. Lily espéra qu'elle n'avait pas eu vent de son aventure éclair avec Dean Silverstone, parce que ce serait beaucoup plus marrant de voir Morgan râler devant l'imprécision de Lily.

La brune donna un coup de coude à Remus qui rougit à nouveau, lança un regard inquiet à McGonagall, puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa voisine après avoir lu le papier.

_James, pourquoi cette question stupide ? M._

Sans doute lui avait-elle demandé confirmation. Lily mordit le bout de sa plume, cherchant le nom d'une autre ex de James. Malheureusement pour elle, il était assez sage question filles et elles ne se bousculaient pas au portillon celles qui étaient sorties avec lui sans avoir quelqu'un d'autre après.

_Et qui est l'ex de Mandy Thomson ? L._

A nouveau, Morgan fronça les sourcils, montra la question à Remus qui haussa les épaules, puis à Peter qui apparemment lui était au courant. Elle vit parfaitement le regard colérique que son amie lui envoyait… Elle détestait qu'on se moque d'elle, chose dont Lily s'amusait beaucoup et souvent.

_James ! Lily, tu gonfles là !M._

_Et qui est l'ex de Charlotte WK ? L._

Cette fois, sa correspondante illégale ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de noter la réponse qui fit sourire Lily.

_Et ce papier dans les mains de McGo, tu le veux ? M._

Elle aperçut James qui regardait le papier qui atterrissait sur son banc d'un air perplexe. Morgan lui fit un signe de la main, pour qu'il le renvoie à Lily. Mais, buté, il ouvrit le mot et lut tout ce qui venait d'être écrit. Il se retourna avec un regard interrogateur vers Lily qui détourna le regard – La trahison du matin n'était toujours pas digérée pour elle. Le papier finit quand même par atterrir devant elle, ce qui n'arrivait jamais quand il avait le malheur de tomber dans les mains d'un maraudeur…

Tiens, James se serait-il rendu compte qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner pour être si peu chiant ce matin ? Ou bien il n'était toujours pas très réveillé.

_Et qu'est-ce toutes ces filles ont en commun ? L._

Morgan souffla bruyamment.

« Un problème, Miss Zeller ? » Demanda le professeur en la fixant par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. La jeune fille secoua la tête tandis que McGo reprenait « Donc la prudence élémentaire de l'utilité porodigme et énigmatique d'une telle source outrage beaucoup -»

Lily décrocha.

_Merlin que c'est dur… ne seraient-elles pas les ex de Potter ? M._

Lily sourit, décidant qu'elle avait assez joué pour aujourd'hui. Elle jeta un regard à Salampre qui, dans son dos, la fixait avec un air mauvais. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas sortir des toilettes la veille !

_Aucune d'elles n'a couché avec lui !L._

Morgan retint de justesse une exclamation. Le regard torve de McGonagall ne manqua pas mais fût sans conséquence. Par contre, Lily avait l'impression que Morgan se mordait très intensément les joues pour ne pas rire

_Alors, il serait … ? M._

_Apparemment comme beaucoup de 'sangs purs' L._

De la place où elle était, elle vit Morgan donner un petit bisou sur la joue de Remus – qui la repoussa de peur que McGonagall les voit. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Remus fit une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en cours, là où il était presque toujours calme et respectueux. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de sa copine, la tira contre lui et lui embrassa le sommet de crâne.

Lily soupira. Elle ne comprendrait _jamais_ ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là.

_Heureusement pour moi que Remus ne l'est pas alors ! M._

« Miss Evans, ce papier ! »

Oups… Recaptée. A la vitesse de la lumière, la prof s'approcha et lui arracha littéralement le papier des mains. Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand les yeux de McGonagall eurent parcouru tout le parchemin qu'elle mit dans sa poche sans commentaires.

La fin du cours sonna.

Lily précipita ses affaires dans son sac et courut vers la sortie quand la voix sévère résonna dans son dos.

« Messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin et mesdemoiselles Zeller et Evans, restez je vous prie »

S'immobilisant, les six adolescents se retournèrent vers le professeur, la mine désolée. Ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art de faire la tête déconfite par les remords à force. Quand tout le monde eut quitté le local, McGonagall soupira et ôta ses lunettes, se frottant le front.

Elle donnait l'impression de sortir d'une audience où elle aurait été jugée pour meurtre. Leur professeur avait vieilli au cours des années qui étaient passées, l'air de rien.

« Vous aurez tous une retenue samedi après-midi, j'irai trouver messieurs Hagrid et Russard pour qu'ils vous trouvent quelque chose à faire »

« Veuillez m'excuser madame » Répondit James avec un sourire réservé aux profs « mais qu'ont fait Lily et Morgan ? je veux dire, nous » Il désigna les maraudeurs d'un geste des bras « Nous nous sommes endormis mais elles- »

« Monsieur Potter ! » Coupa-t-elle en le dardant d'un regard mi-colérique, mi-… respectueux ? « Si vous étiez attentifs, vous auriez remarqué que vos compagnons » D'un geste du menton, elle désigna Remus et Morgan qui baissèrent la tête « n'ont pas eu un comportement des plus exemplaires en classe. »

Alors qu'elles leur faisaient signe de partir, James n'abandonna pas et demanda encore « Et Lily ? »

McGonagall souffla encore, presque désespérée et les poussa vers la sortie en concluant : « Miss Evans devrait apprendre à ne pas parler de la sexualité de ses condisciples durant mon cours ! »

James regarda la porte se fermer devant lui puis il déglutit et se retourna avec une extrême lenteur vers Lily qui se sentit s'empourprer. Elle n'avait pas oublié que James avait intercepté le mot, et donc savait parfaitement qu'il en était le sujet…

Le plus vite qu'elle put, elle articula un léger : « Vais dîner » et se précipita vers la grande salle, tandis que les rires de Sirius se répercutaient sur les murs quand Morgan lui expliqua sa technique pour réveiller Remus.

**16 Décembre 1977**

_Presque Noël. Bientôt Noël. Et qui dit Noël, dit cadeau. Et qui dit cadeau, dit idées de cadeau. Oh, et accessoirement, quelqu'un à qui les offrir. _

_Sirius mérite un cadeau. Morgan, Remus aussi. Et James. Oui, James Potter qui m'a sortie de ma misère par je ne sais quel enchantement. Foutu James Potter. Pourquoi? Quel besoin avait-il de m'aider ? Cette question m'énerve, me brûle, m'empoisonne l'esprit… Pour quelle foutue raison devait-il m'aider ?_

_Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui trouver un cadeau. _

_Foutu Noël. _

18 Décembre 1977

_Je déteste les retenues. _

_Je n'ai jamais de retenues. _

_Je suis sage, gentille et sans faille. _

_Je ne vais pas en retenue. _

_C'est ridicule, moi, Lily Evans, préfète, en retenue ?_

_Réellement, Mcgonagall était malade ce jour-là, non?_

_Je vais aller lui parler. _

_Non, elle pourrait me donner une autre retenue. _

_Lily Evans n'a pas de retenues !_

_Mais je suis à Gryffondor et j'aide les gens qui ont des problèmes. Et McGonagall ne va pas bien, elle m'a donné une retenue !_

« Hey ! Lily attends, tu vas où ? » James rattrapa la rousse au détour d'un couloir. D'un geste de la tête sur le côté, elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Il ricana « okay, excuse-moi, je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais avec un mec l'autre jour… » Pas de réponse « Lily ? Lily…. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te laisser tant que tu ne me parleras pas, hein ? »

La jeune fille continua à avancer, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ! Jamais. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle. C'était blessant et merlin sait pourquoi, ça la blessait.

Et puis zut ! Qu'avait-il besoin de se rapprocher d'elle maintenant ? Juste avant Noël ! Tout ça était une foutue technique idiote pour l'obliger à se torturer l'esprit à propos d'un cadeau pour lui, au moins pour lui dire merci !

Arght ! Foutu James Potter et ses foutues idées et ses foutus talents en dessin et ses foutues fossettes et ses foutus yeux au chocolat et… elle était foutue.

« Tu refuses toujours de m'écouter ? C'est bon je vais parler et dire des choses que tu ne veux pas entendre jusqu'au moment où tu m'interrompras » Lily leva les yeux au ciel ; des jours, il était effrayant de maturité et le lendemain, comparable à un enfant de dix ans à qui on a enlevé son jouet préféré

« Alors, Evans, tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Tu me l'as dit, le soir de la victoire de Quidditch… T'avais pas mal bu – tu m'as fait des confidences et après tu as été malade, tu te souviens Evans ? Ou bien tu avais trop bu ? » Stupide gamin qui croyait se faire pardonner en l'agressant un sourire sexy en coin… Ah non, ça allait pas recommencer ça ! Lily avait arrêté les hommes pour toujours, James Potter ou pas !

« Je me demande combien de fois tu as simulé avec les autres » Lily retint de justesse le cri offusqué de sortir de sa bouche. C'est ce qu'il cherchait, qu'elle dialogue. Mais elle n'alalit pas cédé ! Elle ne dirait rien. Pas avant demain au moins.

« Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que ça t'arrivais de boire parce que tous les mecs étaient pas tendres, hein ? Cest dur… » Stupide ignard ! Comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose au sexe lui !

« Et tu sais, je pensais, un de ces soirs, on pourrait aller regarder les étoiles ensemble, non ? Je sais bien que tu aimes ça… Enfin, faudrait que tu me reparles parce que regarder les étoiles en silence pendant des heures ça va faire long… Je viens de penser à une chose qui va t'irriter profondémment, prête à un retour dans le passé, Evans ? » Et ce sourire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de sourire ? Espèce de masochiste ! Tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était la mettre hors d'elle. Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Elle serait intrangisante. Pas de réponse.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi, Evans ? »

Lily se figea et James se retourna vers elle, plus sérieux et mimoqueur quand même. Elle allait le tuer… « ca marche pas mal, ça, dis-moi ? Je t'énervais à ce point-là ? » Elle haussa les épaules te reprit son chemin. Ne rien dire. Ne pas écouter. « je pensais aussi, Servilo me manque un peu ses temps-ci… ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire profiter de mon regain de nostalgie, non , Evans ? »

Evans, Evans …. Rrr, elle savait qu'elle s'appelait Evans, merci bien ! Pourquoi avait-il à répéter ce nom encore et encore et encore… elle ne l'appelait plus Potter elle ! Foutu emmerdeur…

« Si tu sors avec moi, je ne dirai à personne que tu pleures comme une madeleine quand t'es soûle ! »

Le faire taire. Trouver un moyen de le faire taire sans parler. S'enfuir en courant ? Il la ratreperait. Attendre d'être arrivée chez McGonnagall ? Elle ferait une crise de nerfs avant… Aarght !

« Et si tu sors avec moi, Evans » Insista-t-il encore ( et merlin, n'est-ce pas les filles qu'on traîte de moulin à paroles ?) « Alors je ne dirai à personne ton honteux secret que tu m'as confié cetet nuit-là »

Hein ? Quel secret ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit encore ? Stupide fille, stupide alcool et stupide nuit ! un voile d'angoisse souffla sur Lily. Elle s'empêcha tout juste de tourner la tête vers lui et son foutu- foutu regard goguenard… Une solution, cerveau et vite !

« Alors, Lily ? Tu vas enfin te décider à me parler ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

« S'il te plait ? »

Elle serra les poings.

« pardon ? »

Elle retint la gifle

« Eva-A-ans ? »

Elle l'embrassa.

* * *


	4. Ne pas faire de ses amis, ses ennemis

_Se fait toute petite dans son trou et demande mille et une __excuses__ pour cet honteux et inexcusable retard._

_En dernier __recours__, elle remercie tous ceux qui, il y a longtemps, ont laissé une review - ce qui je le rappelle est le seul moyen pour un auteur d'avoir q__uelqu__es réactions - et puis espère que cette suite ne vous __déplaira__ pas trop parce que, contrairement à annoncé, une fois de plus, elle ne clôt pas l'histoire (Si j'avais voulu, il aurait fallu encore un bon mois de patience)_

_Promis, je vais essayer de faire la fin plus vite, mais ça risque d'être quand même un certain temps : cette fic me bloque un peu l'inspiration. Je tiens aussi à remercier Ocee qui a corrigé ce chapitre. _

_Maintenant, après avoir passé (tant) de temps à vous __faire_

* * *

_25 septembre 1977 : James et Lily discutent, pour la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de la non-possibilité pour eux d'être un couple (dixit Lily) et la jeune fille continue sa vie d'aventures sans lendemain. _

_19 Octobre 1977 : Sirius explique à James qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux à Lily mais James a abandonné cette cause perdue d'avance. _

_5 Novembre : Match de Quidditch déplorable pour l'équipe Gryffondor qui gagne tout de même. James et Lily passent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le parc à discuter. La jeune fille, qui est un peu soûle, dévoile à James quelque__s-__unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _

_6 Novembre 1977 : Cours de Runes, Lily décide que James doit oublier ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit bien qu'elle ne soit pas très __sûre__ de ce que c'est. _

_7 Novembre 1977 : Première agression dans une classe, James dit à Lily qu'elle n'a pas demandé aux autres filles. Elle ne comprend pas. _

_9 Novembre 1977 : Lily veut des réponses, elle monte dans le dortoir des garçons et observe James dessiner silencieusement. _

_11 novembre 1977 : James emmène Lily sur la tour Ouest où il lui fait revivre certains souvenirs pour lui rappeler quelle fille géniale elle était avant. Il parle aussi de sa meilleure amie morte après la 3e. Lily finit par avouer qu'avec la guerre, l'amour est un fardeau dont elle ne veut pas s'encombrer. _

_11 Décembre 1977 : Lily a arrêté de sortir avec des garçons qui s'en étonnent. Elle a une discussion civilisée avec James qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir._

_13 Décembre 1977 : Lily est en retard au cours de potion et surprend une conversation entre deux filles __au cours __de laquelle elle apprend que James Potter rendait ravie__s__ ses petites amies mais ne couchait pas avec elles, puis, tout le monde pense qu'elle a repris ses mauvaises habitudes, James y compris, ce qui l'__én__erve (qu'il n'ait pas eu confiance dans le fait que les mecs ne l'intéressaient plus) _

_15 Décembre 1977 : Cours de métamorphose particulièrement barbant : les maraudeurs s'endorment et Morgan embrasse Remus en plein milieu du cours. Lily a également une retenue pour avoir __échangé__ des mots avec Morgan. _

_16 Décembre 1977 : Lily nous fait part de son problème crucial : que choisir comme cadeaux pour ses amis ?_

* * *

**It's gonna be love **

**Phase IV : Eviter de faire de ses amis, ses ennemis. **

**19 décembre 1977**

James Potter avait trouvé le moyen parfait de devenir célèbre. Non seulement chez les élèves, parce que son idée était parfaite pour avoir des migraines dignes de louper les cours avec excuse, mais aussi chez tous les hommes qui, comme lui, nageaient, coulaient et se noyaient dans les méandres de l'esprit féminin.

Il allait écrire un livre racontant toutes ses pérégrinations, les avancées fabuleuses et les sauts en arrière spectaculaires de sa relation avec mademoiselle Lily Evans. Ainsi, il ferait profiter tout le monde des maux de tête que lui donnait sa position.

Lily râlait, elle était en colère à cause d'une erreur de jugement qu'il avait eue. Ensuite, elle ne lui parlait plus en face mais parlait de lui avec ses amies. Et pour finir, elle l'embrassait (et elle embrassait rudement bien).

Bien sûr, au départ, il n'était venu que pour parler avec elle. Parler avec Lily Evans était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il avait presque abandonné l'idée qu'ils soient plus que ça. Mais il savait aussi que Lily avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour se remettre correctement de ses anciennes aventures d'un soir.

Il était d'accord avec ça. Il comprenait et acceptait. Et il avait presque oublié être amoureux d'elle. Et elle l'embrassait (et rudement bien). Il s'était dit que c'était juste pour le faire taire, sans avoir à lui parler. Comme ça, elle ne perdait pas.

Mais ce qui était arrivé était bien plus que ça. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Puis ils avaient flirté et ils s'étaient ré-embrassés. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pris conscience brutalement et s'était enfuie en courant, parce qu'elle venait de faire une erreur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû, …

Non, ils avaient passé la soirée _ensemble_. Et vraiment ensemble. Et il avait adoré ça. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient flirté et avaient discuté, ri – passé un bon moment ensemble.

En fait, ils étaient sortis ensemble, simplement. Pendant trois heures, ils avaient été un couple. Et maintenant, elle l'ignorait.

Et après, il y en avait qui prétendaient que l'esprit féminin n'était pas la chose la plus obscure qui existe ?

_Trouver un moyen de forcer Evans à me reparler_. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ou peut-être …

_James Potter, vous êtes un génie. Littéralement. Si je pouvais, je vous embrasserais_.

Mauvaise idée – Sirius était rentré en plein pendant que le reflet du génialissime Potter dans le miroir était en train de se faire embrasser par son propriétaire.

Crise de fou rire.

_N'empêche, rien ne nous privera d'une retenue commune Lily. _

**20 Décembre 1977**

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama Lily, en brandissant le journal sous le nez de Morgan – et donc sous celui de Remus. La jeune fille ne s'était pas encore aperçue que les deux tourtereaux semblaient plus proches que jamais.

Puis, son franc tomba. Avouer à Morgan qu'il était un loup-garou avait sûrement mis un peu de piquant dans leur vie. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, qui semblait clairement dire que cette situation ne lui convenait pas plus que ça. Marre d'avoir une fille au nom de garçon dans les pattes.

« Et tu savais quoi, exactement ? » Morgan haussa un sourcil en parcourant la page « Qu'il y aurait une attaque à » Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant le nom de l'endroit dans la masse d'information. « Glagowburry High Cinnamon clairière » Puis, un rictus se forma sur sa bouche «Eh ben, ça doit être joyeux d'envoyer une lettre là-bas, il te faut déjà toute l'enveloppe pour écrire le nom de l'endroit »

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. « C'est pas loin d'ici » Fit-il remarquer

« Tu as des dons de voyance Lily ? » Se moqua Morgan « Tu as vu en rêves ce qui allait se passer ? Tu aurais dû le dire, ça aurait épargné des vies » Acheva-t-elle d'un ton ironique – et presque agressif.

Lily voulut répliquer – Lily aurait répliqué, si la manière dont la jeune fille avait parlé – si le comportement qu'elle avait depuis ce matin – n'était pas si antipathique. Froid, distant et hautain. Et particulièrement envers Lily.

« Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? » Demanda, aussi calmement qu'elle le put, la préfète.

Sirius fixait toujours Morgan de ce regard qui vous fige sur place, et, du coup, rien n'assurait plus que ce soit parce qu'elle lui volait son meilleur ami. « C'est vrai ça, Morgan. » Commença-t-il, lui aussi employant un de ces tons givrants, condescendants de pitié « Explique donc à Lily ce que tu as – ou mieux, explique lui donc en quels termes tu as parlé de ta meilleure amie ce matin même »

La rouquine laissa son regard voyager de Sirius à Morgan, puis le contraire. Remus la fixait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Presque gentiment, alors qu'habituellement, leurs rapports étaient plutôt… conflictuels. Les choses étaient anormales ce matin, et personne ne semblait vouloir expliquer à Lily ce qui les avait changées à ce point.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Zeller ? » Attaqua encore le jeune Black, avec une pointe de méchanceté « Ou bien c'est juste normal pour toi, d'attaquer tes amis dans leur dos ? »

« Est-ce que l'un de vous va me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? » Cria Lily, en s'attirant plusieurs regards. Elle adressa un sourire contrit au reste de la salle commune, puis redirigea son entière et irascible attention au groupe.

Et contre toute attente, ou plutôt, comme il aurait fallu si attendre, Potter, qui jusque là avait parfaitement respecté la règle implicitement inaugurée par Lily du 'on ne se parle plus', intervint. « Rien de plus que d'habitude, Lil. Ce sont tes frasques – heu, tes frasques – tes/ta » Bafouilla-t-il, cherchant apparemment une manière de s'exprimer qui ne blesserait personne « disons, tes anciennes habitudes qui ont quelques répercussions sur l'entente au sein du groupe »

Elle se tourna rageusement vers lui. « Mes anciennes habitudes ? » Répéta-t-elle hargneusement, en partie parce qu'il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui réponde, en partie parce que l'humeur générale d'agressivité la rendait agressive « mes frasques sexuelles, c'est ça que tu voulais dire ? »

« C'est ça qu'il voulait dire, Lily » Acquiesça Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle. Le ton qu'il employait à ce moment était contrôlé, et beaucoup plus doux que la manière dont il interpella James. « Je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'elle ! » Lily baissa la tête et se tordit les mains. Sirius avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Et il était d'une subtilité inégalée « Pourquoi tu ne la défends pas quand tu entends comment ça » Il pointa Morgan du doigt « la traite ? »

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? » Répéta Lily, qui sentait ses nerfs s'effriter au fur et à mesure que la conversation stagnait

« Il se passe » Gueula Sirius, avant de reprendre un ton plus mesuré « Il se passe que j'ai trouvé ta soi-disant amie en train de t'insulter ce matin même dans mon propre dortoir ! »

Lily cilla. Elle nota mentalement de remercier ultérieurement Sirius d'être resté auprès d'elle, de l'avoir défendue et soutenue. D'avoir eu foi en elle. Mais surtout, elle se sentit comme quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque James lui avait tourné le dos. Et sa réaction ne fut pas de se précipiter sur Morgan pour l'égorger, mais bien de s'adresser à ce même Potter.

« Tu as participé à ça ? »

Il plissa les yeux. La cause de son énervement – ou plutôt, de sa froideur – n'était pas ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir, mais bien l'ignorance que Lily lui avait témoignée. Puis, un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. « Si je dis oui, tu considéreras que je t'ai trahie, encore une fois, en n'ayant pas confiance en toi ? » Lily cilla à nouveau. Pour peu, elle en aurait perdu le fil de la conversation « Parce que dans ce cas, je vais dire oui »

« Ca tourne pas rond chez toi, Potter » grommela-t-elle, incapable de déterminer s'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle ou s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

« Non, juste envie d'avoir encore une fois la chance de me faire pardonner »

Et il fit une mimique.

Celle d'une étreinte, et d'un baiser. Lily déglutit, Sirius grogna et Morgan retint un rictus. « Évidemment » Déclara-t-elle avec emphase, en répandant son venin « La tornade Evans a encore frappé. Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair ? » un sourire froid étirant ses lèvres, elle asséna le fond de sa pensée « parce qu'elle est douée à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Faire découvrir le sexe aux autres »

Lily Evans, septième année, préfète en chef et gryffondor de surcroît, leva le menton, et planta un regard glacial dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait tout compris. Morgan et Remus avaient passé la nuit ensemble (la jeune fille n'était pas rentrée) et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la conversation au réveil avait dû dévier sur la première fois de chacun d'entre eux.

Et s'il n'y avait certainement pas eu de problème du côté de la jeune fille, elle n'avait jamais caché à personne que Remus était le seul et l'unique à avoir eu droit à ça, le lycanthrope n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité.

Et la vérité, c'était bien sûr, Lily.

La jeune fille se leva, reprit son journal et darda les adolescents assis d'un regard sévère. Sirius attendait sa réaction, en lançant des coups d'œil agacés à Remus et James, et dégoûtés à Morgan. Morgan fixait Lily, se tenant prête à se jeter sur elle, Remus avait ce regard gentil- bizarre parce que tout était de sa faute. Et James, comme si tout cela ne le regardait pas, feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch.

D'un geste rageur, elle arracha le livre des mains du garçon, le lança par terre et tapa du pied dessus avant de faire demi-tour.

« Hey ! » Se défendit-il, en se levant à son tour, « Je t'ai défendue – quoi qu'en dise Sirius ! C'est pas parce que je ne me suis pas mis à détester Morgan que -»

« Tu viens Sirius ? » Demanda Lily, en le coupant dans sa tirade sans même lui adresser un regard, sans même en fait, se rendre compte qu'il parlait.

Le gryffondor se leva et rejoignit son amie en deux enjambées, puis, ils quittèrent la pièce. James soupira et se rassit.

« Génial, il manquait plus que ça. Une dispute collective. Comme si ma relation avec Lily n'était pas assez compliquée sans ça » Il se tourna vers le couple, l'air un peu plus impliqué qu'auparavant. « Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Morgan. Il est hors de question que je perde mon meilleur ami pour une question de jalousie ou de je ne sais quoi » Son regard croisa celui de Remus, et il rajouta « Aucun de (mes) meilleurs amis »

La jeune fille serra les dents, et ne rajouta rien.

« Bien » James se leva, content que son message soit passé, et il déclara gaiement – comme si cette perspective l'enchantait au plus haut point « Je vais voir si McGo a des nouvelles de nos retenues pour ce soir. Rabibochez-vous pendant ce temps »

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Sirius et Lily marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, dans un silence partagé. Lily réfléchissait et Sirius fulminait.

« Tu sais » La jeune fille finit par interrompre le silence alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la grande salle d'où s'échappait déjà le bruit caractéristique des couverts s'entrechoquant et de la nourriture mastiquée entre deux conversations « elle ne devrait pas être en colère contre moi »

Le jeune homme l'accompagnant haussa un sourcil sceptique. « C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si t'avais couché avec son copain après tout » se moqua-t-il

« D'abord, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'ils allaient tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre à l'époque. Ensuite, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont ensemble » Sirius toussa, essayant de dégager la salive qui avait obstrué sa trachée au moment où Lily avait établi la conclusion de son raisonnement.

« Si, je te jure. Le lendemain matin, Remus est venu me voir au déjeuner – et je l'ai envoyé paître d'une fort peu jolie façon – il fallait qu'il comprenne que ça n'irait jamais plus loin – entre nous, c'était pas envisageable. Morgan – elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé, évidemment, a trouvé que j'avais été un peu méchante alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait – et elle est allée s'excuser pour moi près de lui. Et elle lui a proposé de déjeuner avec nous. J'en croyais pas mes yeux quand je les ai vus revenir ensemble, vers moi. Mais j'ai vu ses yeux, à Morgan. Ils brillaient. Alors, j'ai décidé de ne jamais rien dire sur ce qui était arrivé. »

Lily s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sirius, l'air très sérieuse. « En fait, ils devraient me remercier. C'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont ensemble. »

Le garçon la regarda trois secondes silencieusement, avant qu'un énorme sourire entache son visage et que la rancœur, due aux insultes du matin et dirigées vers son amie, disparaisse. « Tu t'entends parler des fois ? » Il la prit par les épaules et l'emmena vers la grande salle. « Je me demande quand même si tu crois un seul mot de ton baratin tu sais »

Lily sourit à son tour et n'ajouta rien. Elle pourrait toujours compter sur Sirius, et cela, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle pourrait même lui confier sa vie. Et pourtant, aussi bizarre que cela paraisse – et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse aux autres – elle n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir avec Sirius. C'était juste inimaginable.

Ils s'installèrent à table, l'un à côté de l'autre, près d'un groupe de sixièmes à droite, et de deuxièmes à gauche. Les premiers les dévisageaient avec envie – parce que les septièmes, au contraire des sixièmes, en auraient fini de l'école en juin. Les secondes, eux, les dévisageaient avec envie – parce qu'ils étaient les grands de l'école et qu'ils impressionnaient.

« Alors, avec James ? » Questionna le maraudeur « Il a assuré ? »

Lily ferma les yeux, refusant de comprendre le sous-entendu (très subtil, comme toujours avec Sirius) et grimaça. « Non, on n'a pas -»

Mais sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, il se mit à défendre son ami. « Mais tu sais, il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience – il a toujours été très à cheval sur les principes et »

« Je sais ça » Coupa Lily en se servant des carottes et en jetant une œillade dégoûtée à l'assiette à côté d'elle (purée de pomme de terre à la sauce soja remontée de fromage blanc ail et fines herbes)

« Il te l'a sûrement dit, c'est vrai » Assuma le gryffondor, avec un sourire en coin.

Lily soupira. « Ton copain est toujours aussi pur aujourd'hui qu'hier » Elle aurait bien voulu trouver quelque chose de moins féminin que 'pur' pour désigner le poursuiveur, mais rien ne lui était venu. D'ailleurs, la tête de Sirius à ce moment valait le coup d'œil.

Mais cela devint bien vite une grimace moqueuse. « Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas assuré à ce point-là ? » Lily recracha l'eau qu'elle avait en bouche en plein sur sa saucisse de bison « mais alors, pourquoi il embrassait son reflet hier ? » Là, elle faillit carrément s'étouffer dans le peu d'eau qui lui restait en bouche.

« Il _embrassait_ son reflet ? »

« Ouais » Affirma Sirius rêveusement, signe qu'il avait vraiment dû bien rire au moment où il avait surpris ça « J'ai pas écouté ses explications à deux noises – je croyais que c'était à cause de la magnifique et _tardive_ soirée qu'il avait passée avec toi »

« Ben tiens » grogna Lily, regrettant une fois de plus ses choix passés. Il était légitime que Sirius pense une chose pareille, au vu de la personne qu'elle avait été. Avant que Potter ne vienne la sauver. Avant qu'il ne vienne la troubler. Avant qu'il ne chamboule tout dans sa tête au point qu'elle aurait été incapable de sortir avec un garçon, même si elle l'avait voulu. « Et ça ne t'a pas semblé bizarre qu'on ne se parle plus après ça ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux tellement bizarres, de toute façon »

« On parle de moi ? » Les interrompit James en s'asseyant en face d'eux, un grand sourire ornant son visage sans défaut (mis à part les lunettes, fit hypocritement une voix dans la tête de Lily, la tignasse hirsute, la canine droite au moins quelques millimètres trop à gauche, et cet espèce d'horrible bouton poilu qu'il a derrière l'oreille)

« On parle de Ralph » Coupa Lily, avant que Sirius n'ait eu l'occasion de vendre la mèche

« Laisse Ralph en dehors de ça » Déclara-t-il en se servant de la purée de pomme de terre au soja relevée au fromage aux herbes « De toute façon, il sera mort d'ici un mois »

« Tu vas le faire euthanasier ? » se révolta Lily – le regard du deuxième année lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un mot courrant par ici. Ce qu'elle ignorait alors, c'est que le garçon se ferait un plaisir de créer l'expression 'Cette fille est bonne à euthanasier' lorsqu'il en aurait l'âge, car, au vu de la précédente conversation, il était clair que ce mot avait un rapport très étroit avec le sexe.

James grimaça, lui aussi ignorait ce mot, comme tous les sorciers. « Si tu le dis. Il est hors de question que je continue à porter ce petit cadeau de Rogue sur moi longtemps »

« Je le trouvais mignon avec ses poils partout » ironisa Lily.

James sourit. Il sourit très fort. Il se retint à grand-peine de rappeler à Lily qu'elle l'ignorait. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait même pas à mettre son plan à exécution le soir même.

Sirius, qui avait suivi l'échange sans en comprendre un traître mot, se pencha à l'oreille de Lily « C'est de ça que je parlais, _bizarre_ » Puis, il releva la tête vers l'autre animagus « Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

« Retenues » Murmura-t-il. « Je suis allé voir McGonagall comme le jour de départ pour les vacances a été avancé à samedi matin – et elle a dit que ceux qui rentraient chez eux la feraient à leur retour. Elle avait l'air bizarre »

Le regard de Sirius se figea. Puis, d'une voix profonde, il articula lentement « Ne mets plus jamais les mots 'bizarre' et 'McGonagall' dans la même phrase Prongs- l'image qui vient de me monter au cerveau va me poursuivre à jamais dans mes cauchemars »

James fronça les sourcils, apparemment perdu, mais ne dit rien de plus sauf « Ca veut dire qu'on va faire la retenue tous les trois ensemble »

« Remus rentre chez lui ? » Interrogea Patmol en se jetant sur le saucisson aux noix

« Chez Morgan. Si elle veut encore de lui »

« Morgan » Sirius se rembrunit « J'ignorais qu'elle avait un vocabulaire si … »

« Varié ? » Proposa James

« Vulgaire »

« C'est de ça que je parlais » S'exclama soudain Lily, en ressortant son journal qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes dans son sac. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.

« Il est marqué dans le journal que Zeller est capable d'insulter quelqu'un de dix mille façons différentes ? » Demanda l'un

« Et de manière très imagée ? » Appuya l'autre

« Bande de crétins » Se contenta de répondre Lily « C'est _ça_ que je savais, _ça_ que j'ai voulu dire tantôt, avant de me faire agresser. Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec le professeur McGonagall lundi passé. Je le savais – elle n'était pas normale. Et c'est écrit noir sur blanc »

Sirius eut beau parcourir l'article, il ne trouva nulle part de raison à l'attitude étrange du professeur, et James n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance dans son exploration. La langue de Lily claqua « Là, la liste des victimes, regardez » Elle pointa un nom avec sa fourchette. « M. Y. McGonagall »

« Elle était mariée ? » questionna James, apparemment atterré. Et du fait que sa prof aurait pu ne pas être une vieille fille comme il le croyait, mais aussi parce que la guerre n'épargnait vraiment personne, pas même les professeurs.

« C'est sûrement son frère » Déclara Sirius « A l'époque de ses parents, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyens de contraception »

« Sirius ! » le reprit immédiatement Lily « C'est odieux et irrespectueux de la mémoire de ces gens »

« Je t'en prie Lily, c'est pas toi qui va me dire que les frères et les sœurs sont des cadeaux du ciel » fit remarquer le garçon. Le silence retomba à la table, le temps que chacun finisse son assiette et s'aperçoive que le professeur de métamorphose ne dînait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde autour d'elle faisait ses valises, Lily prit la direction du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Avoir une retenue était un fait exceptionnel pour elle. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ça n'était jamais arrivé, parce que passer sept ans dans un même endroit sans faire, jamais, un pas de côté (et se faire prendre) relève de l'impossible. Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Lily Evans.

Mais avoir une retenue, avec McGonagall, et comme justificatif de cette retenue de ne pas être attentive en cours était un exploit – mais pas dans le meilleur sens du terme. Le jour où cette infamie s'était produite, elle avait pourtant une bonne raison de ne pas être attentive – ce cours était inutile – et réellement. Presque une heure entière passée à des mises en garde de toute sorte. Mais, après avoir perdu son frère/mari même le strict professeur de métamorphose avait le droit d'être retournée, non ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle rencontra en chemin James et Sirius qui se dirigeaient vers la salle commune. D'un geste autoritaire, elle leur indiqua le couloir opposé du doigt, et, bien que râlant, ils s'exécutèrent. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet là sur eux. Et comme toujours, dans leur flemme d'obéir, ils la surnommèrent 'Tyran Lily'.

Marchant derrière eux, elle les observa silencieusement. Ils se ressemblaient énormément. D'abord physiquement, grands, tous les deux, des cheveux noirs, les épaules carrées, le port de tête fier, un corps pour le moins athlétique, un sourire en coin quasi perpétuel et quand ce n'était pas le cas, on s'inquiétait de leur santé. Elle ne doutait pas qu'une fois en dehors de Poudlard, les gens, en les voyant marcher côte à côte, les penseraient frères. Et ils n'auraient pas si tort que ça.

James et Sirius avaient tous deux des valeurs droites et justes. Ils protégeaient Remus, ils prônaient l'amitié par dessus tout, ils rêvaient que la guerre prenne fin. Tous les deux, ils étaient prêts à s'engager jusqu'à la mort dans la lutte, pour permettre la naissance d'un monde sorcier plus juste, plus égalitaire. Pour que tout le monde ait les mêmes chances. Et pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait à se sentir impliqué de cette façon. Ils venaient de familles de sang pur qui n'étaient pas (encore du moins) considérées comme traîtres. Leur entourage familial proche n'était pas composé d'enfants de moldus. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'inquiéter. Mais ils le faisaient quand même et, aux yeux de tous, ils passaient pour de jeunes gens déterminés, et rêveurs.

Si on leur posait la question, réellement, cependant, leurs réponses diffèreraient. Ce n'était pas un rêve inaccessible que tout le monde démarre là où eux avaient été dès leur enfance – un monde en paix et rien pour freiner leur progression dans le monde. Mais Sirius avait une raison supplémentaire de se battre, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette raison venait directement du fait que, quoi qu'ils en disent, Sirius et James n'étaient pas frères.

Passé cela, le reste de leur caractère restait semblable : fiers et arrogants tous les deux, sans gêne, adorant être le centre de l'attention, drôles quand ils le voulaient et insupportables parfois, sûrs d'eux, fidèles en amitié, et puis, incomparablement doués dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient : de la magie élémentaire des cours jusque dans la réalisation de leurs blagues les plus élaborées.

Qu'elle pose les yeux sur l'un ou sur l'autre, le cœur de Lily faisait un bon. Sirius était un peu comme un grand frère protecteur, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui, à l'écoute et aux petits oignons avec elle. Il n'hésitait jamais à se battre pour elle, à la défendre, quoi qu'il se passe, et ça, principalement depuis le tout début de la sixième année. Parce qu'avant, James s'en chargeait lui-même.

Ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de James Potter était beaucoup plus complexe. Son cœur manquait un battement quand elle le voyait. Ses joues chauffaient quand il lui souriait. Son esprit chantait lorsqu'ils discutaient. Et pourtant, c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'être proche de lui, comme s'il y avait une barrière infranchissable entre lui et elle. Un mur indestructible. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Et plus ils se disputaient, plus le mur s'épaississait. Et plus elle connaissait d'autres garçons capables de la faire rire et de l'emporter loin, très loin des petits soucis quotidiens, plus ils s'éloignaient.

L'ignorance polie qu'avait été la sixième avait eu tendance à solidifier à jamais la carapace de Lily. Ce qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'un mur de béton venait d'être coulé dans l'acier. Et pourtant, même l'acier le plus dur n'avait résisté face à ce début de septième. Plus les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient, plus ce qui était indestructible devenait une fine couche de carton, que l'on pouvait déchirer d'un simple baiser.

_Baiser_. Lily sursauta soudainement, alors qu'elle voyait la main de James passer à travers sa tignasse hirsute. _Embrasser_.

« Quoi ? » Sirius, en entendant le cri sortir de la bouche de Lily, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, et de l'observer bizarrement. Elle était arrêtée au milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés sur James.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour répondre un habituel « Rien » et reprendre son chemin. Évidemment, ce n'était pas à Sirius qu'on ferait avaler des calberges pareilles. Il laissa ses deux amis le dépasser, pour les observer de dos, et les comparer, ignorant que Lily avait fait la même chose plus tôt.

Et la chose le frappa de plein fouet. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. L'amour n'avait jamais fasciné Sirius – ses parents et lui n'étaient pas en assez bons termes pour qu'il se rappelle la dernière fois qu'un 'je t'aime' lui était arrivé (si il y en avait un jour eu un), et son frère – c'est à peine s'il connaissait ce mot. Il ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, il ne croyait pas aux âmes sœurs, il n'avait jamais été amoureux et ignorait tout de la peur et de la passion qui se mêlent à l'âme dans ce cas-là.

Mais James et Lily – en les voyant là, marcher devant lui, se regarder alternativement, en évitant que l'autre s'aperçoive qu'il était regardé, être nerveux, sursauter si leurs mains se frôlaient – étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ce n'était pas une chose explicable avec des mots. Pas une chose raisonnée, ni même raisonnable. Rien de sensé, rien de logique.

Mais ce n'était pas logique non plus qu'un Black soit à Gryffondor, alors, Sirius allait entrer en piste – et faire tout pour que ces deux-là, à défaut de lui, connaissent l'amour.

Lily entra dans la pièce la première, et y surprit son professeur en train de tourner entre ses longs doigts un anneau – qui de loin, ressemblait à une bague. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant le temps à l'enseignante de ranger le bijou et de faire disparaître la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

Il valait mieux que les garçons ne voient pas ça – on ne savait jamais comment ils allaient réagir. McGonagall lui fit un signe de tête, comme si elle avait compris son intention, et acquiesça.

« Bonsoir miss Evans, messieurs Black et Potter » Elle les regarda tous les trois attentivement puis les amena dans un petit local, derrière la salle de cours. C'était une sorte de grand cagibi avec des dizaines de caisses en bois rangées dans sept compartiments distincts. Au dessus de chaque espace de rangement, il était écrit le nom d'une année puis ce que contenait la caisse : Ca allait du verre à la souris en passant par des chaises, des boîtes à bijoux et de simples planches.

« Ici sont entreposés tous les objets sur lesquels les élèves s'exercent aux métamorphoses. Vous allez simplement rendre à chacun leur forme originelle. » Elle leur adressa un regard sévère. « Vous êtes de bons élèves, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je vous fais confiance sur les sorts à utiliser. Je serai dans la pièce adjacente »

Les trois étudiants échangèrent un regard perdu, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer, quand Sirius sourit d'un air enjoué. « Je crois que c'est la première retenue où on ne me confisque pas ma baguette »

« Tu oublies cette fois où on était allés dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid » Rappela James, comme si leurs retenues étaient de bons et plaisants souvenirs.

Lily grimaça, avant d'admettre, à son tour « C'est la première fois qu'une retenue risque d'être enrichissante »

Elle s'approcha de la première caisse, dans l'espace 'première année'. L'étiquette disait allumettes. Elle souleva le couvercle et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ne ressemblait pas à des allumettes. Certaines étaient recouvertes d'une couleur argentée, d'autres s'étaient affinées au point de presque disparaître dans le tas, il y en avait certaines avec un chas – bien que toujours en bois.

« Eh, vous vous souvenez du premier cours de méta ? » Demanda-t-elle aux garçons qui, plus ambitieux qu'elle, avai(en)t commencé par ouvrir la caisse des quatrièmes et s'étaient retrouvés avec des grenouilles de toutes couleurs et toutes formes leur sautant au visage.

« L'allumette en aiguille ! » S'exclama James avec une bouille enfantine en s'approchant de la boîte de Lily comme d'un coffre aux trésors. « Il n'y a que Sirius et moi à avoir réussi du premier coup ! »

« On était déjà doués » Acquiesça Sirius. Dans cette promotion-ci, seules deux allumettes pouvaient en effet servir à coudre. Lily fronça les sourcils – le sort inverse ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, visualisant les allumettes à la place du contenu de la boîte et lança un sort informulé – puis, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus que des bâtonnets de bois à la pointe brune.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard étonné – parce qu'ils avaient commencé à retransformer les grenouilles une par une. Mais, au fil de la soirée, ils se rendirent bien compte que plus l'objet était gros, et moins il était facile de tout transformer en même temps. Et plus ils se rapprochaient du niveau septième, plus il était dur d'annuler les sorts. (Après le fiasco grenouilles, les garçons avaient suivi une progression normale dans les niveaux avec Lily.)

Ce n'était peut-être pas une retenue nettoyage rébarbatif mais c'était dur et il fallait se concentrer. Aussi James ne put-il saisir une occasion pour parler à Lily- mais il se promit de le faire pendant les vacances. Et puis, comme elle avait oublié de ne plus lui parler, c'était moins urgent, n'est-ce pas ?


	5. S'engager

Hello Everybody- Je sais je me cache de honte vu le temps que j'ai pris pour publier- Quelle horreur, franchement, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment c'est possible de mettre tant de temps !

Tant que j'y suis : Merci à tous pour vos reviews !! Même si vous les avez sans doute oublié depuis ...

Voilà, je vous laisse, enfin, à l'avant-dernier chapitre (je passe mon temps à allonger la fic j'ai l'impression). Si jamais certains d'entre vous sont comme moi- ne supportent pas d'entendre parler d'une chanson dans uen fic sans pouvoir l'entendre- les deux de ce chapitre (vous comprendrez en lisant) sont dispos sur le blog en homepage (ainsi qu'une petite rar au cas où ça intérresse encore quelqu'un sait-on jamais !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**It's gonna be love**

**Chapitre 5**

**Phase V : S'engager  
**

_25 septembre 1977 : James et Lily discutent, pour la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de la non-possibilité pour eux d'être un couple (dixit Lily) et la jeune fille continue sa vie d'aventures sans lendemain. _

_19 Octobre 1977 : Sirius explique à James qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux à Lily mais James a abandonné cette cause perdue d'avance. _

_5 Novembre : Match de Quidditch déplorable pour l'équipe Gryffondor qui gagne tout de même. James et Lily passent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le parc à discuter. La jeune fille, qui est un peu soûle, dévoile à James quelque__s-__unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _

_6 Novembre 1977 : Cours de Runes, Lily décide que James doit oublier ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit bien qu'elle ne soit pas très __sûre__ de ce que c'est. _

_7 Novembre 1977 : Première agression dans une classe, James dit à Lily qu'elle n'a pas demandé aux autres filles. Elle ne comprend pas. _

_9 Novembre 1977 : Lily veut des réponses, elle monte dans le dortoir des garçons et observe James dessiner silencieusement._

_11 novembre 1977 : James emmène Lily sur la tour Ouest où il lui fait revivre certains souvenirs pour lui rappeler quelle fille géniale elle était avant. Il parle aussi de sa meilleure amie morte après la 3e. Lily finit par avouer qu'avec la guerre, l'amour est un fardeau dont elle ne veut pas s'encombrer. _

_11 Décembre 1977 : Lily a arrêté de sortir avec des garçons qui s'en étonnent. Elle a une discussion civilisée avec James qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir._

_13 Décembre 1977 : Lily est en retard au cours de potion et surprend une conversation entre deux filles __au cours __de laquelle elle apprend que James Potter rendait ravie__s__ ses petites amies mais ne couchait pas avec elles, puis, tout le monde pense qu'elle a repris ses mauvaises habitudes, James y compris, ce qui l'__én__erve (qu'il n'ait pas eu confiance dans le fait que les mecs ne l'intéressaient plus) _

_15 Décembre 1977 : Cours de métamorphose particulièrement barbant : les maraudeurs s'endorment et Morgan embrasse Remus en plein milieu du cours. Lily a également une retenue pour avoir__échangé__ des mots avec Morgan. _

_16 Décembre 1977 : Lily nous fait part de son problème crucial : que choisir comme cadeaux pour ses amis ?_

_17 Décembre 1977 : Lily essaye d'éclaircir ses sentiments par rapport à James qui vient pour l'obliger à lui parler et pour ne pas perdre la face (parler) elle l'embrasse _

_19 Décembre 1977 : James tergiverse _

_20 Décembre 1977 : Lily reparle à James, Morgan se dispute avec Lily à cause de Remus (dont la première expérience sexuelle a été Lily), Sirius se promet d'aider Lily et James à s'assembler. _

**21 Décembre 1977**

« Lily, Lily tu joues ? » Lily tourna la tête et aperçut une petite fille rousse d'une dizaine d'années lui tendre la main. La jeune fille voulut l'attraper mais la gamine s'enfuit et s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite.

Paniquée, Lily voulut la suivre mais, à la vue de la forêt, son sang se figea dans ses veines. Elle était incapable de passer outre sa peur- c'était horrible. La petite fille disparut entre les branchages et Lily regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément à l'aide.

Au loin, elle aperçut James Potter assis sous un arbre du parc. Elle courut vers lui. « James, aide-moi ! » Il ne tourna même pas la tête « James, la petite fille… »

« Lily » Gronda une voix dans son dos. Elle sursauta et se retourna, sentant la sueur couler le long de son dos « Qu'as-tu fait ? » C'était Hagrid, le garde chasse. Il tenait le corps de la petite fille à bout de bras, complètement recouvert de sang. « C'est de ta faute ! »

« Evans ! » Lily sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle aperçut une armée entière se diriger vers elle, une armée de garçons ayant tous une main plongée dans leur pantalon. « Tu nous as cassé ! » Crièrent-ils tous en même temps « Tu as détruit nos vies ! »

« Non » Lily sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. « Non »

« C'est de ta faute ! » Grondèrent les garçons

« C'est de ta faute » Répéta Hagrid, tendant le corps de la petite devant lui… Elle tomba à genou, la pluie apparut ; sous son eau les couleurs se diluèrent et les personnages disparurent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que James. Il releva des yeux injectés de sang vers elle.

« Tu m'as déçu ! » Lily secoua la tête et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. « Tu as brisé mes rêves Lily Evans … Tu es un MONSTRE »

« NNNNOOOONNN ! »

Lily se releva en sueur dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade de cet horrible cauchemar. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait mourir à cet instant tant elle se sentait mal, les mains moites, les cheveux collés au front … Et puis, elle avait envie de vomir son dégoût – qu'était-ce donc ce rêve ?

Elle ne se souvenait jamais de ses songes- elle se réveillait parfois le matin, avec un arrière goût de 'j'ai oublié quelque chose', ou bien elle était de mauvaise ou de bonne humeur… Mais les rêves ne faisaient pas partie de ses souvenirs, sauf à quelques rares exceptions.

Et ces fameux rêves, il semblait que sa mémoire les sélectionnait. Elle ne conservait que ceux qui avaient un sens, qui essayaient de lui montrer quelque chose. C'est en tout cas ce que Lily avait toujours cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Non, définitivement, celui-ci n'était ni prémonitoire, ni un moyen de communication entre son cœur et son esprit (arght, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre divination à la base, regardez le genre de bêtises qu'elle pensait maintenant !)

Parce que franchement – elle, Lily Evans, effrayée ? N'importe quoi… Surtout par la forêt interdite. Elle y était déjà allée. Loin d'être rassurante, ce n'était pas l'enfer non plus- et pourtant, elle refusait de s'engager dedans dans son rêve.. Étrange, vraiment.

Lentement, en épargnant à son corps des gestes trop brusques, elle attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et murmura un lumos. Mais voir le dortoir n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une armée de monstres – voire des garçons comme dans son rêve – l'observait.

Il y avait une paire d'yeux dans cette armoire, elle en était sûre, elle venait de les voir ! Le souffle toujours court, Lily sortit les jambes de sous ses couvertures, attrapa un peignoir qui traînait par là et se leva.

Quelque chose a craqué. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose craquer… Elle jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle mais rien à faire, les lits de ses condisciples étaient aussi vides que quand elle était venue se coucher. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Peut-être que la salle commune vide était moins effrayante qu'un dortoir vide ? Aarght, stupides vacances ! Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il besoin de passer les fêtes en famille et de la laisser seule dans un énorme dortoir lugubre ?

Et non, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était juste pas rassurée.

Elle descendit l'escalier et s'aperçut avec bonheur que le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée éclairait toujours la pièce et que les fauteuils – au contraire des lits vides – ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir l'égorger.

« Tu es ridicule » Murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Qu'allait-elle donc faire l'année prochaine, quand elle vivrait toute seule et qu'il lui faudrait passer chacune de ses nuits seule au milieu de son appartement ? Décidément, c'était une mauvaise chose que l'internat – on s'habituait trop à ne jamais être livrée à soi-même.

Elle aperçut une ombre bouger et sursauta avant de plonger sous un fauteuil pour se cacher. _Stupide fille effrayée_ se moqua-t-elle d'elle –même. Bon sang, que faisait-elle chez gryffondor ?

Calmant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle se releva un peu et aperçut le spectacle le plus touchant qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. James Potter, habillé d'un pyjama en doudoune avec de petits cerfs ailés, tenait une petite fille (sans doute une première année) dans les bras et la berçait doucement.

Il lui murmura quelque chose, à quoi elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Le jeune homme se remit debout, bailla, prit la main de la fille et la conduisit jusque devant l'escalier des troisièmes. La gamine dit quelque chose que Lily n'entendit pas, colla un bisou sur la joue du maraudeur et gravit les marches quatre à quatre.

La préfète secoua la tête. Soit elle n'était pas encore réveillée, soit James commençait à vraiment donner dans la pédophilie … Lily secoua la tête. Idiote, voilà qu'elle se mettait à être jalouse des gamines.

« Lily ? » Le cri choqué lui fit relever le regard. James, dans toute sa fierté d'un joli pyjama d'hiver, se tenait devant elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Lily cligna des yeux doucement, avant de regarder derrière elle. « Tu ne m'insultes pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, rassurée et alla s'allonger sur un fauteuil. Ainsi, elle ne dormait plus. C'était bon à savoir. Et moins désagréable que de se pincer… « Rien » Elle bailla. « Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais ici ? »

James rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'installa un peu plus loin sur le même fauteuil. « C'est la première nuit des vacances » déclara-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Cela, évidement, n'expliquait rien. « Et… ? » Insista Lily

« Et il y a beaucoup de dortoirs vides » Lily haussa un sourcil sans comprendre « Donc les gens font des cauchemars » Poursuivit James « Et ils descendent ici »

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de la rousse. « Oh, et tu les consoles ? »

James rougit encore plus. Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire – c'était tellement mignon un James Potter gêné et ce qu'il faisait ici en bas était remarquablement adorable. Si elle ne l'était pas déjà, elle serait sûrement tombée amoureuse de lui.

« Je leur conseille d'aller dans un dortoir où il y a d'autres personnes » Expliqua James, sans s'apercevoir que Lily avait blanchi tout à coup et le regardait comme si c'était un alien. « Comme cette petite de première que j'ai envoyé dormir avec les troisième pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. »

Lily ne réagit pas. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux. « Lily ? » Appela-t-il « Et oh, tu m'entends ? »

« Oh. Par. Merlin. » Jura Lily en se levant. Elle lui envoya un regard paniqué puis détourna les yeux et s'enfuit en direction des escaliers « Il faut que je vois Sirius ! »

« Il dort » Remarqua James. Lily s'arrêta un pied sur la première marche.

« Tu restes ici d'accord ? » James pencha la tête avec incompréhension. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? « Promet que tu ne monteras pas dans ton dortoir »

« Okay » Acquiesça James en plissant les yeux. Lily disparut dans le dortoir des garçons. Il se passait vraiment des choses étranges en ce moment …

« Sirius… Sirius … Black ! » Cria Lily en secouant le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

« Non » Grommela-t-il

« Il faut que je te parle »

« Dégage »

« Sirius… » Supplia-t-elle « S'il te plaît »

Il grogna et se décala sur son lit pour lui faire une petite place. « Tu dors en silence. Je ne veux pas entendre ton cauchemar Alice »

Elle le frappa pas gentiment du tout sur l'épaule. « Sirius, pervers ! Tu pourrais au moins ouvrir les yeux »

Il fit la moue, un petit sourire étirant ses traits. Lily savait qu'il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé et qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle claqua la langue. Comme si elle avait le temps, vraiment. Ce qu'elle avait à dire était URGENT

« Maurine ? »

« Sirius » Le prévint-elle

« Alex ? »

« Je te jure que »

« Jude ? »

« Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux »

« Charline ? »

« Immédiatement je vais »

« Juliette ? »

« Te suspendre par une partie de ton anatomie très »

« Morgan ? »

« _Morgan_ ? » S'insurgea Lily. Elle attrapa un oreiller et tenta de l'assommer avec « La copine de ton meilleur ami ! » Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se précipita de l'autre côté de son lit, une grimace amusée sur son visage « MA meilleure amie ! Sombre crétin ! »

« Oh, Lily » Murmura-t-il d'une voix déçue. « Et moi qui pensait qu'être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit valait au moins une certaine compensation … »

Lily ferma les yeux et se calma. Être zen. Zen Lil, tu peux le faire. « Sirius » Reprit-elle d'une voix calme. Trop calme « S'il te plait au nom de notre amitié, je dois te p_arler_ »

Sirius reprit un air grave et acquiesça. Il vint s'asseoir par terre à côté de Lily. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et sentit ses joues chauffer. Evidement, James était celui en pyjama ridicule et Sirius était celui torse nu … « J'ai eu une sorte de révélation »

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul. « Tu n'es pas gay ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Non Sirius. Pas de plan à trois pour moi »

« Zut » Plaisanta-t-il en la frappant doucement à l'épaule. « Euh… tu ne vas ma confesser ton amour inconditionnel pour moi ? »

Elle soupira. Il fallait que ce soit justement aujourd'hui, alors que sa meilleure amie super compréhensive et à l'écoute était partie (et qu'elles étaient en froid) qu'elle réalise un truc pareil et ait besoin de parler … Qui avait eu cette mauvaise idée de lui donner ce mec en tant que meilleur ami !

« Sirius » Tenta une dernière fois Lily « Je viens de … j'ai vu James en bas »

« Laisse moi deviner, laisse moi deviner » Cria-t-il en leva le doigt comme un gosse de primaire « Son superbe pyjama t'a fait faire une crise de tétanie nerveuse » Lily écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment cette 'chose' était humaine « Ca a le même effet sur moi »

« Il était là pour aider les cauchemars de la solitude » Continua-t-elle sans prêter attention

« Il fait ça chaque année » Elle cacha sa surprise. Elle qui pendait que par le passé, il n'avait été qu'un crétin plutôt égoïste …

« Je suis amoureuse Sirius »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Et alors ! Je te dis que je suis tombée sous le charme de ton stupide gamin de meilleur ami et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'Et alors ?' » S'énerva Lily en se remettant sur ses pieds. Arght ! Morgan n'était jamais là quand elle avait besoin d'elle.

« Hey, Lily » Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha de partir « Tu es la seule qui ne savait pas encore que ça allait arriver » Sirius soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Me réveiller pour ça, franchement … »

« Mais »

« Il y a pas de mais, Lily. C'est comme ça. James t'aime depuis des années, tu commences à le lui rendre, vous allez vous marier, nous faire des Prongsie-junior et tout le monde sera heureux »

« T'es plus mon ami » Grinça Lily en sortant du dortoir. Crétin immature. Elle n'allait jamais tenir toutes ses vacances entre lui et James. Impossible. Pas maintenant que … N'était-elle pas celle qui clamait, il y a de ça trois mois, que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer car elle s'était trop détruite déjà ?

Etrange comme les gens changent, non ?

Lily envoya un regard amusé à James qui était affalé dans un fauteuil, visiblement crevé, et elle sentit son cœur pulser. Ah non, songea-t-elle. Il va pas me faire ce coup là tout le temps non plus ! Puis, elle vit se matérialiser devant elle l'escalier et visualisa l'immense et grand dortoir vide qui les surplombait.

L'air de rien, Lily fit demi-tour et vint s'asseoir près de James. « Je te tiens compagnie. Tu fais pitié »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard amusé. Puis il regarda d'où elle venait et éclata de rire. « Je le savais ! » S'amusa-t-il à ses dépends « Mademoiselle Lily-si-fière-Evans a _peur_ d'être seule »

« N'importe quoi » Souffla Lily d'un air dégagé. Idiot clairvoyant, l'insulta-t-elle mentalement pendant qu'il continuait à rire.

« Oh, pas peur ? » Elle secoua la tête. Il se releva, elle déglutit. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon …. « En fait, tu ne peux juste pas te passer de moi »

« Ridicule » Tenta-t-elle de mentir. Stupide, stupide idiot. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle tel un fauve se jette sur sa proie.

« Allons, Lily, arrête de jouer. On a tous besoin d'être protégé parfois »

Elle se releva vivement, ce qui eut pour effet que James s'encastra sur le sol. Bien fait. « Je vais dormir »

Elle ne l'écouta pas éclater de rire quand elle gravit les marches en direction du dortoir des garçons de septième dans lequel elle s'appropria le lit de Remus. Après tout, ce devait être le plus propre (ou le moins sale, à voir) des quatre.

_Time I have been patient for so long (Le temps que j'ai été patient, si longtemps)  
How can I pretend to be so strong ? __(Comment puis-je prétendre être si fort ?)  
Who can I choose baby ?__ (Qui puis-je choisir bébé ?)_

« Silence ! » Lily étouffa un baillement. Quel vacarme bon sang ! Qui osait la réveiller à cette heure matinale ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil (minuscule pour ne pas que la lumière du soleil vienne trop près de ses yeux) et lut qu'il était dix heures... Mouis, c'était tôt, non, en vacances ? Elle secoua la tête et se réenfonça dans son oreiller, essayant d'ignorer la chanson oh-combien-mièvre qui passait. Quel malheur que d'habiter avec des filles, franchement !

_Feeling its true baby (Les sentiments sont vrais, bébé)  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight (Si je te demande de me serrer contre toi)  
then it's gonna be all night (Alors, cela durera toute la nuit)_

« Mais vous allez fermer cette stéréo oui ? » Lily jeta ses couvertures sur le côté et s'assit, les yeux papillonnant et son humeur vraiment au beau fixe … C'est alors qu'elle se rappela être dans le lit de Remus. Et elle eut très peur – pourquoi les maraudeurs écoutaient-ils ce genre de chanson pour se réveiller ?

Note, avec un truc aussi nul, ils devaient vite être hors du lit, juste pour supprimer la pénitence d'entendre la chanteuse …

« Lily ? » James se dirigea vers elle avec de tous petits yeux et les mains collées sur les oreilles… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment

_It's gonna be Love (Ce sera l'amour)  
It's gonna be great (Ce sera grand)  
It's gonna be more then I can take (Ce sera plus que je ne pourrai prendre)_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Lily se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier … Elle détestait cette chanson, c'était fait. Sans parler que maintenant, elle n'osait plus regarder James … Mais qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de faire tourner ce mauvais disque ?

En plus, à ce volume bon sang ! Les vampires devaient se retourner dans leur tombe !

« Sirius ! » Gueula James en essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la chanson

_It's gonna be free (Ce sera libre)  
It's gonna be real (Ce sera réel)  
It's gonna change everything I feel (Ca changera tout ce que je ressens)_

Ne pouvant plus en supporter plus, Lily se leva et se précipita vers la porte de sortie … Qui était vérouillée. « Les clefs ! » Cria-t-elle à James en tendant la main vers lui. Il lui renvoya un regard perdu et montra ses oreilles, signe qu'il n'avait pas comprit.

« Les dés ? »

« Les Clefs ! » Lily mima une serrure qu'on ouvre et James sortit sa baguette. Lily jura. Tu es une sorcière ! se rappela-t-elle (il était temps).

« Alohomora » Dit James arrivé à côté d'elle devant la porte. Mais rien de se passa.

_It's gonna be sad (Ce sera triste)  
It's gonna be true (Ce sera vrai)  
It's gonna be me baby (ce sera moi bébé)  
It's gonna be you baby (Ce sera toi bébé)  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love (Ce sera ... Ce sera l'amour !)_

« AARGHT ! » Rugit Lily en pointant sa baguette vers le plafond « ca va être la guerre si tu ne la fermes pas ! »

James sourit – il semblait, après avoir été dépité de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte, amusé du fait que Lily ne supportait vraiment pas la musique « It's gonna be warr _(Nda : Ca va être la guerre) _» Se mit-il à chantonner. Il eut la décence (voire la présence d'esprit) d'arrêter quand elle lui envoya un regard noir.

« Silencio » Lily lança le sort, sans savoir à qui ou quoi il était destiné. L'effet ne fut que plus pervers – le volume augmenta. Cela ressemblait à une très mauvaise blague. Enfermée dans une chambre avec James Potter et une chanson sur l'amour. C'est là qu'elle comprit le premier cri de James et qu'elle le répéta « SIRIUS ! »

_Time can not rest our love to be fool (Le temps n'empêchera pas notre d'amour d'être imprudent)  
How can you pretend to be so cruel ? __(Comment peux-tu prétendre être si cruelle ?)_

« Sirius Black ! » Répéta Lily en s'arrachant la moitié des cordes vocales au passage « Si je te retrouve je te jure que je fais de la chair à Hippogriffe avec tes tripes ! »

James l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers la salle de bain.

_Maybe it's me baby (C'est peut-être moi, bébé)  
Maybe it's you baby (C'est peut-être toi, bébé)  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of (C'est peut-être tout ce dont nous avons rêvé)  
We waited long enough (Nous avons attendu assez longtemps)_

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Lily soupira. Enfin un peu de silence. C'était étrange. La musique allait si fort de l'autre côté, pourquoi la salle de bain était-elle si silencieuse ? Quelque chose clochait …

« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir » Déclara James. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci Einstein, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi » Ironisa-t-elle. C'était à prévoir, comment pourrait-elle être de bonne humeur après ce genre de réveil ? Sirius Black était un homme mort.

« J'essaye d'aider » Répliqua James « Si c'est vraiment Sirius qui… »

« Parce que tu doutes ? » Coupa Lily en se retournant vivement vers lui. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres ? » Puis, elle comprit. Il était dans le coup ! Il était forcément dans le coup ! « Arrête ça tout de suite, Potter »

Au moment même où son nom de famille passa les lèvres de Lily, une mélodie s'éleva, sortie de nulle part. « Oh non » Soupira James, le teint ayant blanchi … Il venait de comprendre l'idée de Patmol.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël)  
There is just one thing I need (il n'y a qu'une chose dont j'ai besoin)  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree (Je me fiche des cadeaux sous le sapin)  
I just want you for my own (Je te veux juste pour moi)_

« Lily ? » Murmura-t-il. Mais la jeune fille l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama et le plaqua contre le mur. Wouah, quelle force ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui expliquer que … Il croisa son regard brillant de fureur – ou peut-être pas.

« Fais. Taire. Cette. Idiotie. Immédiatement » Dit-elle, doucement et distinctement, alors que le chant de Noël continuait à la rendre folle.

_More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)  
Make my wish come true (Fait que mon rêve devienne réalité)  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you (Bébé tout ce que je veux pour Noël est toi)  
_

« Et bien, en fait » Murmura James en regardant le sol « Ce que je crois que Sirius a voulu nous faire com- »

« Oh je t'en prie ! » Lily réaffirma sa poigne contre sa cage thoracique et James se sentit littéralement collé au mur par ce petit bout de femme. Il grimaça… Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour trouver la situation excitante – Lui, Lily, le dortoir vide. Non – se concentrer sur l'attache essuie qui commençait à vraiment lui faire mal à la fesse gauche. « Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y est pour rien ! » Reprit Lily, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier de frustration … Cette chanson la rendait vraiment folle !

_I wont ask for much this Christmas (Je ne demanderai pas grand chose ce Noël)  
I wont even wish for snow. __(Je ne souhaiterai même pas qu'il neige)  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe (Je vais juste patienter sous le gui)  
I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick (Je ne ferai pas de liste à envoyer au pôle nord à Père Noël (St Nicolas ?))_

« Lily » Déclara James en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Typique de Lily. « Explique moi pourquoi je m'enfermerais volontairement dans mon dortoir avec non pas une chanson, mais deux insupportables chansons qui ne commencent que quand je ou tu dis 'Potter' ? » A la mention de ce nom, le volume augmenta.

_Cause I just want you here tonight, (Parce que je te veux juste ici ce soir)  
Holding on to me so tight (Me tenir (contre toi) si tendrement)_

« Parce que… » Lily recula et se laissa tomber sur le bord de la baignoire. « Parce que… » Elle grimaça… « Tu as toujours de si étranges idées ! »

James éclata de rire et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Ici, au moins, il ne fallait pas crier pour s'entendre… « J'avoue, en cinquième, j'aurais _peut-être_ pu faire un truc stupide comme ça pour t'obliger à être avec moi »

« Et plus maintenant ? » Questionna Lily en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux… Mais elle voyait très bien Sirius être l'auteur de ce genre de choses- en particulier avec ce qu'elle lui avait avoué la veille au soir ! Oh non … Et si jamais … ?

_What more can I do (Que puis-je faire de plus)  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you (Oh bébé, tout ce qu eje veux pour Noël est toi)  
_

James sourit doucement. « Il paraît que j'ai grandi »

« Peut-être que je ne représente plus assez à tes yeux pour que tu te donnes la peine de me rendre folle ? » Suggéra Lily sans y toucher. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée exactement ? Quelqu'un vous aime, vous le snobez. Vous aimez quelqu'un, il pourrait vous avoir oubliée ...

_Oh our lives are shining surrounding __everywhere (__Oh, nos vies brillent à tout endroit)  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air (Où le son des rires des enfants traverse l'air)  
_

« Evans, tu sors avec moi ? » Chantonna James, d'un ton pince-sans-rire « Je peux te rendre folle si tu aimes ça » Proposa-t-il « Ou bien tu peux conclure que je te connais un peu mieux et que je sais que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de plan foireux » Il pointa le plafond du doigt « Que tu vas me tomber dans les bras »

_And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin' (Et tout le monde chante, Oh j'entends les cloches du traîneau sonner)_

Lily soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. « James » Supplia-t-elle « Je vais devenir folle »

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ça, alors ? »

« Je ne supporte pas les chansons de Noël ! »

« On retourne dans le dortoir ? »

Lily se laissa glisser le long de la baignoire et s'assit sur le sol elle aussi en secouant la tête. Bon sang, ce n'était pas possible … Elle ne supportait pas cette chanson ! Ce n'était ni amusant, ni énervant- c'était l'enfer.

_  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need (Le père Noël ne m'apportera pas ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin)  
He wont bring you back my baby to me ( Il ne te rapportera pas à moi, mon bébé)_

Elle pressa fermement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans ses bras. Peut-être dormait-elle encore… Peut-être était-ce simplement un autre cauchemar…

« hey, Lily » Murmura James. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et posé sa main sur son épaule. D'où il était, il voyait juste son dos secoué de petits soubresauts et ses reniflements. « Ca va aller ? C'est juste une chanson tu sais… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Mais… Mes… ma mère » Souffla-t-elle, si bas que James dut presque collé son oreille contre sa tête, toujours cachée entre ses bras, pour l'entendre « Elle chantait toujours cette chanson-là à Noël »

Oh. Ça retirait tout côté amusant à la chose, en effet. « Je suis désolé » James s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira tout près de lui. Si Lily ne le faisait pas, il tuerait personnellement Sirius.

« Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi » S'énerva Lily en se reculant de ses bras. Elle essuya ses joues et se releva en soupirant « personne ne sait »

« Je sais » Affirma le jeune homme. Elle lui lança un regard étonné. « Cette nuit, tu sais, où tu avais un peu trop bu … »

Lily se sentit complètement perdue … Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de cette fameuse nuit, encore moins qu'elle aurait pu faire quelques aveux … encore moins à James (sachant qu'elle l'appelait toujours Potter à l'époque…)

Bon sang, ça aussi était une chose qui la rendait folle. Elle n'avait parlé à personne à propos de la mort de ses parents. Et voilà que Potter avouait être au courant parce que … parce qu'ils avaient discuté une nuit où elle avait vraiment trop bu et perdu la moitié de ses souvenirs ?

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door (Je veux voir mon bébé déposée dehors, devant ma porte)  
I just want you for my own (Je te veux juste près de moi)_

« Je … » Elle secoua la tête « Comment ? »

« Que dirais-tu de d'abord faire taire cette chanson, ensuite de parler ? »

Lily crut bien qu'elle allait le tuer sur place. « Parce que tu sais comment on fait ? » Elle s'approcha de lui, plus menaçante que jamais « Goujat ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça ! »

« Mais je n'ai rien à voir » Se défendit-il à nouveau « Par contre, il est possible que je sois l'auteur du sort qui diffuse cette musique… » Lily sortit sa baguette, l'envie de le réduire en poussière la démangeant follement « Non ! Je veux dire, il est possible que j'ai inventé le sort il y a deux ans, puis renoncé à te jouer ce mauvais tour et que Sirius ait récupéré l'idée … »

_More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)  
Make my wish come true (Réalise mon voeux)  
_

Lily abandonna. Elle rangea son arme, baissa les bras et déclara « Fais ce que tu veux du moment que le silence soit »

James s'avança, prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains, elle leva les yeux sur lui, complètement prise au dépourvu par cette action et il l'embrassa.

Et le silence se fut.

« Bien » Murmura Lily « Bien » Elle se détourna de lui et avança vers la porte, l'air lui manquant et, elle détestait se l'avouer (tellement cliché bon sang !), les jambes flageolant. Légèrement. Elle attrapa la poignée et se retourna vers James « j'aurais du me douter que ce serait ça à l'instant même où tu as parlé de la cinquième…. »

Le jeune homme sourit. C'était une drôle de réaction tout de même… Elle n'avait ni sauté en l'air en l'insultant (ce qui aurait réactivé le sort) ni répondu à son baiser (ce qui lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir …). C'est à ce moment qu'elle se retourna vers lui, les joues rougies et les yeux brillant

« Il ne reste plus qu'à faire taire la bécasse du dortoir alors … » Elle ouvrit la porte.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together (Plus tôt tu laisses deux coeurs battre ensemble)  
The sooner you know this love is forever (Plus tôt tu sais que cet amour pour toujours) _

Ce qui il y a de bien, songea James, c'est que plus le niveau sonore est haut, plus il faut de baisers pour le réduire au silence ... Il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver comment ouvrir la porte après …

_Love needs time now or never (L'amour a besoin de temps maintenant ou jamais)  
You really got to believe (Tu as vraiment besoin de croire)  
it's gonna be strong enough (Que ce sera fort assez)_

**22 Décembre 1977**

« Mais professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous donner une retenue pendant les vacances ! »

« Comme vous venez de le souligner, je suis toujours votre professeur, Potter » McGonnagall repoussa ses lunettes plus loin sur son nez « Et votre directrice de maison. Je prendrai les décisions qui me sembleront justes »

« Mais, professeur…. »

« Suffit ! »

« Laissez au moins Lily en dehors de ça … » Dommage qu'il ne soit pas Sirius, il réussissait les yeux de chien battu beaucoup mieux que lui….

« Mademoiselle Evans ? » Questionna le professeur en se tournant vers Lily qui était assise sur sa chaise, sans réaction « Avez-vous participé à l'agression de monsieur Black ? »

« Oui madame » Répondit-elle sagement, comme s'ils prenaient le thé. « Même si Sirius le méritait- c'était amical, on n'a pas pensé qu'il pourrait faire une réaction allergique et finir à l'infirmerie – nous ne regrettons rien » Assura-t-elle pour eux deux. « Et nous méritons une punition en conséquence, cela va de soi »

James regarda Lily comme si elle était celle qui avait doublé de volume après avoir bu le verre de la vengeance qu'ils avaient concocté pour Patmol.

Minerva McGonnagall regarda la jeune fille longuement avant de soupirer devant l'air de défit que contenaient les yeux d'une de ses meilleures (et récemment plus sage) élèves. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus l'énergie de se battre en cette période de deuil…

« Bien » Acquiesça leur directrice « Mais puisque nous sommes à Noël, je vais vous faire une petite faveur » James sursauta. Quoi ? Pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais dit que l'auto- incrimination était une autre tactique de défense aussi ? Lily trichait avec ce genre de méthodes ! « Vous aurez le droit de faire cette retenue ensemble. Maintenant, dehors »

James suivit sagement sa rousse d'amie vers l'extérieur. Elle semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait en plus ! Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à la comprendre …

« Tu n'aurais pas envie de me rendre un peu folle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. James se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise (Un peu de potion avait dû tomber dans la tasse de Lily, c'était la seule explication plausible)

« Non ? Parce que j'adorerais une retenue comme premier rendez-vous » Avoua-t-elle « Ca change de l'ordinaire ! »

Elle lâcha sa main, lui piqua un bisou sur la joue et se précipita vers l'intérieur.

James resta figé sur place. Ben ça … Quand Lily disait non, elle disait vraiment non. Mais quand elle avait décidé de dire oui, on pouvait dire qu'elle y allait franco !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Quelle histoire quand même. Enfin, au moins cette fois, Lily ne l'avait pas ignoré après l'avoir embrassé. C'était un progrès. Même si elle avait joué à 'il ne s'est rien passé'. Mais maintenant, ce qu'elle venait de dire … Une vraie promesse.

Une promesse. Se répéta-t-il mentalement Une promesse de Lily Evans. Sans alcool, ni rien. Elle devait y penser depuis plusieurs jours alors, parce que Lily ne faisait presque jamais de projets pour le futur (surtout avec un garçon) et qu'elle était mortellement effrayée de s'engager dans quelque chose.

Or, James avait toujours été très clair sur ce point. Si elle acceptait –enfin – de sortir avec lui, ce ne serait pas pour une bête histoire de quinze jours. Il espérait qu'elle l'avait bien compris.

Un petit sourire étira ses traits. Lui, Lily, ensemble. Après tant de temps …

Après tant de temps … Elle méritait d'attendre un peu, non ? De toute façon, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait commencé trois ans plus tôt qu'il devait finir.

**24 Décembre 1977**

« Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je déteste les cadeaux de noël ? » Grommela Lily en leur tendant leurs paquets de mauvaise grâce… James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Ça semblait toujours une telle épreuve à la rousse que de donner des cadeaux …

« Moi j'adore tes … » Commença Sirius avant de grimacer et de relever un regard presque apeuré vers elle « _Les hommes viennent de mars, les femmes de Venus _? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?? »

Lily lui tira la langue. « C'est pour le nécessaire à moto que tu m'as offert » Déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil « j'ai toujours rêvé de lire ce bouquin »

Sirius – c'est ce qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis toujours – reprit donc son cadeau pour Lily et Lily conserva le sien… c'était tellement plus pratique … Les gens se compliquent la vie, des fois !

« J'avais oublié » S'écria Lily d'un ton enjoué en prenant un petit paquet brun sur le sol « Mon admiranoël ! »

« Ton quoi ? » Grimaça James

« Un barje » Expliqua Sirius en se débattant avec le papier cadeau de Remus- ses doigts n'avaient toujours pas totalement dégonflé – « A chaque Noël et anniversaire, il lui envoie une pièce d'un montage depuis quoi, la quatrième ? »

Lily acquiesça « Et cette année » Murmura-t-elle rêveusement « C'est celle de la dernière partie ! Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la coque du personnage le plus trognon que j'ai jamais vu … »

« La coque ? » James fronça les sourcils

« on n'a pas encore très bien compris à quoi était censée ressembler la structure » Déclara Sirius en finissant la paquet avec la bouche « C'est à mi chemin entre un bateau et un … » Il se tut soudainement et releva des yeux surpris sur James qui lui envoya un regard significatif. (Ferme-la).

« Et un cerf » Termina Lily en ouvrant la petite boite en bois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius s'était figé, ni même pourquoi il se marrait comme un malade maintenant. « Et c'est définitivement l'animal » S'amusa la jeune fille en regardant la dernière pièce

Elle monta chercher ce qu'elle avait déjà assemblé dans son dortoir. Elle put ainsi replacer l'encolure, une partie de la tête et les bois. Sur le corps de l'animal, il y avait déjà les mots « Veux » et de l'autre côté « Evans ».

Au moment où l'animal fut complet, tous les doutes qui l'avaient animée au sujet de James ses derniers jours s'évanouirent. « Imbécile » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en relevant la tête sur lui « J'ai cru que… »

« Arrête de croire » S'amusa le Gryffondor « Accepte »

« All I want for Christmas » Chantonna Lily, avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

Sirius éclata de rire, tandis que James ne savait pas quoi dire ; il resta là, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant silencieusement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Sirius lui tapa dans le dos.

« Laisse tomber Cornedrue, elle ne dira jamais oui. Elle en est incapable »

James soupira- bien sûr, il y avait cette promesse de rendez-vous, et ces quelques petits bisous échangées – mais Lily resterait toujours sa Lily. Fière, butée, refusant de revenir sur ses positions et surtout, surtout, effrayée à l'idée de s'engager.

« Is you » Termina-t-elle dans un souffle

Sur le corps de l'animal qui se tenait désormais fièrement sur ses jambes, les bois fendants l'air, les mots suivants étaient gravés :

_« Veux-tu sortir avec moi Evans ? »_


	6. Apprendre la Confiance

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie ! Je sais que ça fait quatre mois et je crois que vous aurez compris aussi que cette fic m'est extrêmement dure à écrire bien que je l'adore... Enfin, bien que j'ai l'impression de dire ça depuis trois chapitres, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, cette fois c'est sûr. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous promettre une date pour la dernière phase. Je ferai ce que je peux.

En attendant, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (je crois y avoir répondu en son temps, non?) Et voilà la suite avec le résumé comme toujours avant ... Bonne Lecture

* * *

_25 septembre 1977 : James et Lily discutent, pour la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de la non-possibilité pour eux d'être un couple (dixit Lily) et la jeune fille continue sa vie d'aventures sans lendemain. _

_19 Octobre 1977 : Sirius explique à James qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux à Lily mais James a abandonné cette cause perdue d'avance. _

_5 Novembre : Match de Quidditch déplorable pour l'équipe Gryffondor qui gagne tout de même. James et Lily passent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le parc à discuter. La jeune fille, qui est un peu soûle, dévoile à James quelque__s-__unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _

_6 Novembre 1977 : Cours de Runes, Lily décide que James doit oublier ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit bien qu'elle ne soit pas très __sûre__ de ce que c'est. _

_7 Novembre 1977 : Première agression dans une classe, James dit à Lily qu'elle n'a pas demandé aux autres filles. Elle ne comprend pas. _

_9 Novembre 1977 : Lily veut des réponses, elle monte dans le dortoir des garçons et observe James dessiner silencieusement. _

_11 novembre 1977 : James emmène Lily sur la tour Ouest où il lui fait revivre certains souvenirs pour lui rappeler quelle fille géniale elle était avant. Il parle aussi de sa meilleure amie morte après la 3e. Lily finit par avouer qu'avec la guerre, l'amour est un fardeau dont elle ne veut pas s'encombrer. _

_11 Décembre 1977 : Lily a arrêté de sortir avec des garçons qui s'en étonnent. Elle a une discussion civilisée avec James qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir._

_13 Décembre 1977 : Lily est en retard au cours de potion et surprend une conversation entre deux filles __au cours __de laquelle elle apprend que James Potter rendait ravie__s__ ses petites amies mais ne couchait pas avec elles, puis, tout le monde pense qu'elle a repris ses mauvaises habitudes, James y compris, ce qui l'__én__erve (qu'il n'ait pas eu confiance dans le fait que les mecs ne l'intéressaient plus) _

_15 Décembre 1977 : Cours de métamorphose particulièrement barbant : les maraudeurs s'endorment et Morgan embrasse Remus en plein milieu du cours. Lily a également une retenue pour avoir __échangé__ des mots avec Morgan. _

_16 Décembre 1977 : Lily nous fait part de son problème crucial : que choisir comme cadeaux pour ses amis ?_

_17 Décembre 1977 : Lily essaye d'éclaircir ses sentiments par rapport à James qui vient pour l'obliger à lui parler et pour ne pas perdre la face (parler) elle l'embrasse _

_19 Décembre 1977 : James tergiverse _

_20 Décembre 1977 : Lily reparle à James, Morgan se dispute avec Lily à cause de Remus (dont la première expérience sexuelle a été Lily), Sirius se promet d'aider Lily et James à s'assembler. _

_21 Décembre 1977 : Lily fait un rêve sur son incapacité à s'engager. Elle se rend compte être amoureuse de James et passe la nuit dans le lit de Remus- celui-ci étant absent- car elle a peur de dormir toute seule dans son dortoir_

_22 Décembre 1977 : James et Lily sont enfermés dans un dortoir enchanté dans lequel des chants de Noël beuglent. Pour se délivrer, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de s'embrasser. _

_23 Décembre 1977 : Retenue pour James et Lily qui se sont vengés de Sirius _

_24 Décembre 1977 : Lily accepte (plus ou moins) de sortir avec James grâce à un cadeau qu'elle construit depuis la quatrième_

**It's gonna be love**

Phase VI : Apprendre la Confiance

**7 Janvier 1978**

« Je suis désolée »

« C'est pas grave »

« Si, j'te jure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'étais tellement en colère »

« J'ai dit que c'était rien »

« Mais Lily » Morgan soupira, prit son amie par les épaules et la secoua « Tu dois m'en vouloir ! J'ai été odieuse ! »

« Tu avais raison, non ? » Lily se dégagea de la poigne de Morgan et alla s'allonger dans son lit « Je m'en suis rendue compte après. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu un comportement si horrible tout ce temps »

« wow » Morgan vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit « Les garçons t'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau pendant les vacances ou quoi ? »

« Tu peux parler » Grommela Lily en levant les yeux au ciel « C'est la première fois que je te vois t'excuser pour quelque chose. Même quand tu as tort »

Morgan grimaça et baissa la tête. Lily se rassit, la bouche formant une sorte de 'o' d'étonnement. « Il a menacé de me quitter »

« Je le savais ! » Chantonna la rousse « La véritable toi m'en aurait voulu encore quelques semaines puis tout aurait repris comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé »

« N'importe quoi » La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, se donnait l'air de trouver cette idée ridicule. Lily croisa les bras et la fixa, attendant visiblement la suite. Morgan se pinça les lèvres, se leva, fit quelques pas, se rassit au même endroit, regarda le plafond et soupira. « Okay, ça m'a peut-être traversé l'esprit » Lily haussa un sourcil, attendant toujours les véritables aveux « d'accord, j'avais l'intention de faire ça » Accepta la jeune fille

« Je devrais aller embrasser Remus pour le remercier d'avoir accélérer les choses alors ? » Se moqua la rousse avec espièglerie. Les yeux de la petite amie du garçon en question se rétrécirent

« Fais ça Evans et … » Morgan se pinça les lèvres « Et tu ne seras pas demoiselle d'honneur à mon mariage ! »

« Oh » Lily feint d'être choquée. « Très bien, si c'est comme ça, je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances »

« Nooonnnn » Geint longuement Morgan avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol, les mains croisées comme si elle adressait une prière à Lily. « Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de savoir ! Tu... I'm a gossip girl, Lil ! Tu dois me dire ! »

Lily sourit, cherchant à ménager son effet tandis que les yeux de Morgan s'ouvraient en grand « Je sais ! Tu l'as enfin fait ! »

Lily leva les yeux ciel. « A croire que tout le monde était au courant de mes sentiments sauf moi »

« Alors ? » Questionna Morgan en jouant exagérément des sourcils « Il est aussi bon amant que la rumeur le prétend ? »

« Aussi… » Lily se retourna vivement vers Morgan « Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! »

« Il quoi ? » Questionna Morgan, complètement perdue « Attends, de qui tu parles ? »

« Ben, de James » Lily haussa les épaules, tant ça lui semblait évident. En même temps, il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'une semaine depuis Noël et elle avait passé tout son temps avec James et Sirius. Pratiquement, elle avait passé son temps _avec _James, comme la petite amie qu'elle était et s'efforçait d'être pour la première fois. « Et toi, de qui tu parles ? »

Morgan rougit et baissa les yeux, soudain très mal à l'aise. « Sirius » Dit-elle très vite, comme si c'était plus facile à entendre

« Sirius » Répéta Lily d'une voix blanche et glaciale. « Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Après tout, je suis Evans, la fille à mecs, pas la fille à sentiments »

« Lily » Murmura son amie en posant une main sur son bras « Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas »

« Si, justement Mo » Lily soupira « Et si même toi, ma meilleure amie, pense ça, tu crois que ça prendra combien de temps aux autres pour arrêter de me considérer … ainsi ? »

Morgan se colla derrière Lily et l'étreignit. « Courage ma lionne. On prend tous des mauvaises décisions parfois. Et ça prend beaucoup de temps de réparer ses erreurs »

Lily secoua la tête. « Non mais franchement, moi et Sirius… »

Morgan s'éloigna et lui sourit. Elle fit un geste encourageant vers la porte « On y va ? »

« C'est parti pour le dernier semestre » marmonna Lily en attrapant son sac. « C'est bizarre, non ? C'est la dernière fois qu'on reprend les cours de notre vie »

Morgan éclata de rire. « Ouais, aussi bizarre que Remus et mon frère s'entendant comme cul et chemise cette semaine »

« Merlin » Rigola Lily « Ta maison tient encore debout ? »

« J'ai remercié le ciel tous les jours de n'être tombée amoureuse ni de James, ni de Sirius… Ca aurait été dix fois pire »

« En parlant de Sirius » reprit Lily en ouvrant la porte « Il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Je suis allée le réveiller un soir… pour parler. Et il s'attendait à ce que ce soit toi »

Morgan rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourna les yeux « Non » Siffla Lily en n'y croyant pas

« Un malentendu » Couina la jeune fille « J'ai voulu aller réveiller Remus. Et je me suis glissée dans le lit d'où il n'y avait pas de ronflements… et j'ai réveillé le garçon avec quelques bisous dans le cou et pour une fois dans sa vie, Remus ronflait »

« Et tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? » Murmura Lily, complètement atomisée. Comment pouvait-on se tromper de gars ?

« Il avait un bonnet de nuit » Grommela Morgan pour sa défense « Sirius avait un foutu bonnet de nuit anti-bruits nasaux et Remus un rhume ! »

« Sirius… bonnet … » Lily éclata de rire. Elle dut même se retenir à une colonne pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Littéralement. « Sirius avec un bonnet de nuit ! Je tuerais pour voir ça ! »

« Moi je tuerais pour ne jamais l'avoir vu » Grinça la blonde en passant le portrait. « Vision d'horreur. » Les deux filles retombèrent dans un silence tranquille après ça, retrouvant le calme relatif de leur relation. Ca faisait du bien, après s'être toutes deux inquiétées toutes les vacances au sujet de l'autre.

« Lily, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment jamais » Lily et Morgan s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir pour se faire face « Tu n'as vraiment jamais rien fait avec Sirius ? Je veux dire, cette nuit là, il a essayé de m'embrasser alors qu'il savait parfaitement qui j'étais... goujat »

Lily se pinça les lèvres. « Une fois. Je l'ai embrassé une fois. C'était juste » Lily soupira « Tu sais, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de rependre ces rumeurs sur lui et moi et on se demandait pourquoi finalement, ça ne le ferait pas… Mais un baiser a suffi à nous faire renoncer à l'idée »

« Je ne pensais pas entendre une fois une fille regretter d'avoir embrassé ce jeune homme » Murmura pensivement la blonde « C'était si horrible ? »

« Non » Lily haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher « C'est juste … Tu as déjà embrassé ton frère ? »

« Arght ! Non ! » Se récria la jeune fille avec une moue de dégoût

« Voilà, c'est la même chose entre Sirius et moi » Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur le visage de Lily « Même si je dois avouer que Sirius Black embrasse rudement bien ! » Elle envoya un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui éclata de rire.

Lily remarqua quelque chose par terre et s'arrêta pour regarder, on aurait dit une marque. Ou plutôt une tâche brillante. Un peu d'eau peut-être ? En tout cas, ça avait l'air bien collé au sol, Rusard allait encore s'amuser à l'enlever. Le rire de Morgan se figea soudain. Lily se redressa et regarda son amie qui fixait quelque chose dans leur dos.

« Ne me dis pas » Murmura Lily « que les maraudeurs sont derrière moi » Oh non. Non non non non non ! Ca ne pouvait pas arriver ! Elle avait déjà passé une demi-heure hier à rassurer James sur le fait que tous ses ex- petits copains ne se mettraient pas entre eux maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu l'intimité des vacances.

Le sourire de Morgan se figea encore un peu plus avant de faner complètement. Lily soupira. « Merde » grommela-t-elle en acceptant finalement de voir les quatre garçons qui les regardaient.

Sirius avait l'air mitigé, Peter semblait amusé et James et Remus étaient … pas vraiment fâchés, plutôt ennuyés. Frustrés d'apprendre la vérité en les ayant espionné. Bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas prémédité – ils s'étaient retrouvés derrière elles et n'avaient pas voulu interrompre la conversation.

« Dingue comme on croit connaître une personne, non ? » Claqua Remus en reprenant sa marche, bien qu'on ne sache pas exactement s'il s'était adressé à Morgan, qui visiblement n'avait jamais raconté le passage du je me suis trompée de maraudeur, ou à Sirius, dont on venait d'apprendre que sa manie du 'j'embrasse tout' s'appliquait également aux copines de ses copains.

« Attends » Morgan se précipita derrière lui en échangeant un regard avec Lily. James passa devant elle et l'attrapa par la taille, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle petite amie. Sauf que l'étreinte n'était pas sympathique, mais plutôt douloureuse. Il la serrait tellement fort … C'était juste un moyen de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartenait.

Elle mettrait les choses au clair avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme un objet, qu'il ne lui jette pas même un regard et la tienne comme si elle allait simplement accepter tout ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle le lui dirait mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas indiqué. Parce que, bien malgré elle, son passé les rattrapait. Et est-ce qu'ils pourraient s'en défaire un jour, elle se le demandait.

« James, parle-moi »

« Accorde moi un peu de temps, tu veux » Coupa-t-il agressivement « Tu as couché avec un de mes meilleurs amis et embrassé le second. Rien à confesser sur Peter par hasard ? » Questionna-t-il amèrement. Lily secoua la tête, les yeux vers le sol. « Bien »

« Tu … » Commença la jeune fille

« Les cours. Tu n'as pas envie d'être en retard je suppose ? Allons-y »

Lily soupira. Malgré toute son expérience, elle n'avait jamais eu une vraie relation. Ce coup-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un arrangement à finalité sexuelle mais bien d'une coopération, de réellement une _relation_. Et elle n'avait la moindre idée de la manière dont ce genre de choses se gérait.

**8 Janvier 1978**

« Salut Lily »

« Salut Augusto »

« Alors, il parait que tu sors avec Potter ? » Questionna le jeune homme en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur la table. Lily tiqua mais ne dit rien. Elle avait toujours eu de bons rapports avec Gus, pas la peine de faire une scène pour trois parchemins pliés.

« C'est exact » Déclara-t-elle en continuant à rédiger son essai de métamorphose. Ah, si seulement James était là pour l'aider… Non, il ne fallait pas profité de sa gentillesse et de ses connaissances. Elle y était toujours arrivée par elle-même jusque là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle était avec James par intérêt. Elle était avec lui parce que … parce qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui, point.

« Ah » Le jeune homme sourit et lui frotta amicalement les cheveux. Intérieurement, elle grinça. « Tu me rassures. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. Mais si tu sors avec Potter… »

Avec un clin d'œil appuyé, il sauta bas de la table. Lily déposa sa plume sur son parchemin, atterrée. « Attends ! » L'appela-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes contents que tu sois redevenue toi-même, miss Evans » Murmura-t-il s'approchant dangereusement. Lily se cala contre le fond de sa chaise, avisant seulement qu'ils étaient seuls à la bibliothèque vu l'heure.

« Qui ça, nous ? » Questionna Lily en espérant de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Que les autres garçons ne pensaient pas qu'elle avait resigné avec ses vieilles habitudes en sortant avec James. Elle ne voulait pas que recommencent les approches en douce et les techniques de drague à deux Mornilles. Elle voulait la paix. N'était-il pas possible d'effacer le passé ?

« Et bien, nous, Lily » Assura Augusto en s'approchant si près que son nez était contre celui de la jeune fille. Elle déglutit, redoutant de voir sortir d'autres personnes de derrière les étagères mais ils étaient définitivement seuls. Et son intuition était définitivement vraie.

« Tu te trompes » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme, qu'elle voulait assuré. Elle recula les pieds de sa chaise, refusant de se laisser coincer par lui et se leva. Elle ignorait combien de fois elle devrait s'en défendre encore mais l'ancienne Lily Evans était définitivement morte.

« Regarde-moi » Exigea-t-il alors « Lily, regarde-moi. Tu te souviens, ce concours de baiser qu'on avait fait contre Mag et Sirius ? Et bien, ce jour-là, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses sur toi »

Une grimace au visage face au souvenir et à la tournure évidente qu'allait prendre la conversation, Lily attrapa son sac et ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es, Lily » Déclara-t-il finalement « Tu peux te mentir si ça te fait plaisir mais ton cœur » Il l'attrapa par le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle se trouvait si près à présent, comme par le passé. Il lui suffirait d'avancer d'un pas et elle l'embrasserait. Mais au contraire du passé, elle ne le ferait pour rien au monde.

« Lâche-moi » le somma-t-elle avec un regard noir « Immédiatement »

« Ton cœur est aussi froid que le nôtre, Lily. C'est ce que tu es »

« Je t'ai dit de- »

Ce ne fut pas elle qui fit le premier pas cette fois.

**9 Janvier 1978**

« Je suppose que je serai de retour pour dix heures »

« Hum »

« Tu m'attends ou pas ? »

« Hum »

« Lily ! » La jeune fille sursauta et dégagea son regard du feu qui dansait sous ses yeux. Devant elle, James la regardait avec air mi-furieux, mi-inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te parle, là ! »

« Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée. Tu disais ? »

James pinça les lèvres et soupira. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de la bibliothèque la veille au soir, la jeune fille semblait vraiment ailleurs. « Je vais au Quidditch » Répéta-t-il « On se retrouve après ou pas ? »

« Je dois terminer un devoir » Répondit Lily « Je serai sûrement toujours dans la salle commune »

James acquiesça et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ne répondit au baiser qu'avec réticence. Il fronça les sourcils puis aperçut Sirius lui faire de grands gestes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bien, la conversation devrait avoir lieu plus tard.

« Tu vas faire cette tronche à chaque fois que tu t'éloigneras d'elle ? » Questionna Sirius

« C'est juste qu'elle est… bizarre en ce moment » Répondit James en sortant de la salle commune. « Depuis que les cours ont recommencé, elle est super tendue. Et depuis hier, c'est pire encore »

« Si je me casais, je suppose que j'aurais aussi des dizaines de filles sur le dos » Philosopha Sirius « C'est une question de temps, Cornedrue »

James jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami puis soupira « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que t'avais embrassé Lily ? Et Morgan »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Si je t'avais dit pour Lily, tu m'aurais égorgé. Surtout que c'était vraiment rien et même pas bien. Et Morgan… Vraiment quand une fille se glisse contre toi et t'embrasse au milieu de la nuit, t'as pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir… »

« Ouais » Murmura James. Il se racla la gorge. « Tu crois que… Rien, oublie »

A nouveau, Sirius éclata de rire. « Allez, raconte à tonton Patmol, Jamesie » James grimaça. « Pose-la ta question »

« T'as entendu parler du nouveau match des Flaquemarre ? » Tenta-t-il de détourner la conversation. Il tenta également de ne pas prêter attention à la manière des plus discrètes dont son meilleur ami se moquait de lui.

Sirius tapa dans le dos de James. « Mon vieux Corny. T'as 17 ans. Pas besoin de passer en mode tomate pour parler de sexe avec ton meilleur poteau ! »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

« C'est marqué partout sur ton visage. Laisse-moi deviner – tu viens de te rendre compte qu'elle avait sacrément plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine et tu paniques ? »

« Non. Enfin si, elle fait des trucs dingues quand elle m'embrasse mais… Tu crois qu'elle attendra ? »

Sirius soupira. Il s'était posé la question lui aussi. Il était convaincu que Lily et James étaient fait pour être ensemble mais il savait aussi que des milliers de choses pourraient les séparer. Et le passé de Lily Evans était un sacré concurrent.

« Elle attendra » Assura Sirius sans sourciller. « Tant que t'attends pas dix ans pour l'épouser »

« Si tu le dis »

« Fais lui confiance, James. Elle est forte »

***

« Donc, si je peux mettre cette pièce là et que cette partie là du corps se retrouve ici cela voudrait dire que ceci va finir… Arght, j'en ai marre ! »

« Tu parles toute seule, mon cœur ? » Lily sursauta lorsque James posa sa main contre son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« C'est cette foutue métamorphose » Soupira la jeune fille en lui jetant un coup d'œil. C'était injuste qu'il soit si beau alors qu'il revenait d'un épuisant entraînement de Quidditch. « Je m'y perds complètement »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'aider ? » Questionna James en tirant le cours vers lui « Je suis plutôt doué en méta »

« Je… je ne voulais pas abuser de ta gentillesse » Murmura Lily en baissant les yeux « Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je t'utilise ou quelque chose comme ça »

James la regarda bizarrement puis éclata de rire. « Lily, je suis ton petit ami. Tu as le droit de ma demander de l'aide sans que ça paraisse louche ! »

« Oui ? »

« Bien sûr » James se pencha vers elle et lui caressa la joue « T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais des trucs comme ça »

« Attends » L'interrompit-elle en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche alors qu'il allait l'embrasser « Il faut… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

James se recula en fronçant les sourcils. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Lily se tordait les mains et avait la tête penchée en avant, dans une pose coupable. Il sentit une boule s'installer dans sa gorge quand la préfète prit sa respiration avant de déclarer très vite « Augusto m'a embrassée hier dans la bibliothèque »

« Quoi ? » Rugit James d'une voix glaciale en se levant. Lily ferma les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas – je n'ai jamais voulu »

« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Non ! » La jeune fille se leva et prit sa main dans les siennes « Je te promets que dès que j'ai réalisé, je l'ai giflé plus fort que j'ai jamais giflé personne »

James retira sa main de celles de Lily et se recula, visiblement perturbé. Elle-même se sentait extrêmement mal. « James, regarde-moi. Je te jure que ce n'était rien, il a à peine eu le temps de me toucher »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? »

« Je… J'avais peur de ta réaction » Murmura Lily d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? » Insista James « Tu viens de me dire que c'est lui qui t'avais sauté dessus et que tu l'avais immédiatement repoussé. Alors pourquoi tu agis comme la coupable ? »

« Je… »

« Ouais, je m'en doute » Grinça-t-il « Je vais dormir »

« Non ! » Lily le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer « C'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé mais »

« Mais ? Quoi, Lily, tu l'avais cherché ? »

« Non ! » Se défendit-elle en essayant de ne pas se vexer « Tu ne vois pas que… on récolte ce qu'on a semé, non ? Je n'ai rien fait hier mais … avant, tout ce que j'ai fait- c'est à cause de- »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir » Marmonna James en se dégageant. « On en reparlera demain matin »

« James » Soupira Lily en le voyant s'éloigner. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie coupable jusqu'ici. Elle assumait ce qu'elle faisait. Et là, elle n'avait strictement rien fait que d'être sous le choc pendant deux secondes avant de repousser Gus et elle se sentait tellement horrible. C'était incompréhensible.

Quand James rentra dans son dortoir, Sirius et Remus étaient en train d'émettre des hypothèses sur l'origine de l'énorme coup visible sur la joue d'Augusto ce matin. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme sourit. Lily n'avait vraiment pas dû y aller de main morte.

Mais est-ce que durerait longtemps encore ? Combien de fois une chose pareille pouvait-elle se passer réellement ?

**10 Janvier 1978**

« Bonjour » Salua froidement Lily en s'asseyant à la table de déjeuner. Les trois maraudeurs et Morgan la regardèrent comme si elle débarquait de Mars et James resta la tête penchée sur son bol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Chuchota Sirius à Peter qui haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

« Tu n'y es pour rien ? » Railla Remus en s'adressant à son ami.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Bordel Moony, combien de fois on devra s'excuser ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ta copine et elle ne savait pas non plus. Et pourquoi tu souris toi, maintenant ? » Accusa Sirius en regardant Lily. Elle était définitivement devenue folle.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Sirius » Intervint James

« Ne me surprotège pas » Répliqua Lily

« Hors de question. Je ne laisse plus personne t'approcher » répliqua James. Sous la table, Lily sentit la pression de la main de James dans la sienne se faire plus forte. Ce simple geste – lui tenir discrètement la main – avait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était pardonnée. Pour cette fois. Et ça l'avait fait sourire de soulagement et de bonheur.

« Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient disputés ! » Grogna Morgan « Mais ils recommencent à être écœurants »

Peter avait du choco tartiné autour de la bouche et sa lèvre inférieure pendouillait alors qu'il regardait James et Lily s'embrasser. Sirius afficha sa mine des grands jours et sépara de force les deux tourtereaux avant de pointer Lily avec son couteau.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon Jamesie ? Il détestait les démonstrations publiques avant ! »

Lily sourit et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de James « Je ne sais pas » Répondit la jeune fille « Je suppose que c'est un truc de mec de vouloir marquer son territoire »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, certains ne doivent pas avoir bien compris » Murmura James à l'oreille de Lily en se penchant vers elle pour reprendre leurs activités.

A côté de Sirius, Morgan venait de prendre place sur les genoux de Remus. « Ecoute-moi bien, grognon » Déclara-t-elle « Ton meilleur ami est un crétin et ta copine est blonde, il faudra que tu t'y fasses. Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de marquer ton territoire Lupin »

« 'Vos ordres Chef » Glapit le jeune homme.

« Je vais être malade » Grinça Sirius « D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille me trouver une fille. À plus »

« Correction_, Je_ suis malade » chuchota Peter en plongeant de désespoir dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Un peu plus tard, lors de cette journée, Lily et James étaient confortablement installés sur le banc dans le parc, entouré de neige et par le froid de janvier.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive, Lily » Dit James « Fais ce que tu veux mais je déteste devoir faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé »

« Je me disais que tu avais passé l'éponge trop facilement »

« Hors de question de montrer à ce type qu'il a réussi ce qu'il voulait faire » Répliqua le jeune homme en refermant correctement sa cape

« Ca explique le baiser à la table de déjeuner » Supposa Lily « Je te promets que je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour que ce soit la seule et unique fois » Déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis son regard se reporta au loin « Combien de fois sommes-nous supposés faire ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda James, confus.

« Nous disputer puis nous réconcilier. Ce fait deux fois en trois jours. Il y a une sorte de limite, non ? »

« Une limite ? » Répéta James en la regardant sans y croire « Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es vraiment jamais disputé avec un de tes petits amis ? »

« Si mais on rompait. » Lily se blottit contre lui « Je n'aime pas vraiment m'excuser »

« Alors on a le droit de se réconcilier aussi longtemps qu'on en est capable, Lily. Parfois, c'est simplement trop dur, c'est tout. »

« D'accord » Dit-elle, en faisant rire James. C'était comme si découvrir les règles de la vie de couple était comme une leçon pour elle dont elle étudierait un nouveau chapitre chaque jour.

« Relâche la pression, Lil » lui conseilla-t-il « Il n'y a pas de règles, d'accord ? »

« Tu devrais peut-être m'aider à décompresser, James » Murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire mutin.

Dingue, pensa James, qu'une même personne puisse avoir si peu d'idées sur ce qu'est un couple et qu'elle soit si à l'aise avec le reste.

**15 Février 1978**

« Bonjour miss »

Lily s'étira comme un chat et vint se blottir contre son épaule. « Bonjour vous » Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et sourirent. « C'est très agréable de se réveiller dans tes bras, tu sais ? » Murmura la jeune fille en ronronnant de bonheur « Attention monsieur Potter, je pourrais bien m'y habituer »

« Vous aviez l'air si bien hier soir, miss. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous réveiller »

« Tant de galanterie vous tuera, mon cher »

« Lily » James se poussa un peu sur le côté du lit et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder attentivement « Il y a quelque chose que- »

« Chut » Interrompit la jeune fille en l'embrassant tendrement « Tu as déjà été amoureux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en retraçant les courbes de son visage du bout des doigts.

« Une fois » Confirma-t-il en embrassant le bout de son nez.

« Et combien de temps ça prend pour aimer quelqu'un à ton avis ? »

« Moins d'une seconde » Confia-t-il dans son souffle en la couvant de tellement d'amour que Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement dans sa poitrine « Ou bien toute une vie. Ça ne se commande pas »

« C'est ce que je craignais » Confia-t-elle en détournant le regard. Elle se coucha sur le dos et mordit sa lèvre. « James, je -» Inquiété, le jeune homme se releva sur un coude pour placer son visage au-dessus du sien. « C'est trop tard »

« Pour quoi, Lily ? »

« Pour revenir en arrière » Chuchota-t-elle en passant ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer vers elle « Je suis enfin tombée amoureuse, c'est tout ce que je voulais. C'est un peu effrayant d'être aussi heureuse, non ? »

Souriant bêtement dans le cou de sa petite amie, James s'exclama « Moi aussi je t'aime. Idiote, tu m'as fait peur »

« Non mais vraiment James » Réagit Lily en se dégageant un peu de son corps l'emprisonnant « je ne me suis jamais sentie si bien avec quelqu'un et ça me fait peur »

« C'est ce que je disais : Idiote. Profites-en au lieu de paniquer »

Lily sourit et laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos de James juste avant de l'embrasser. « C'est vraiment dommage que- »

« MOONY ! Cornedrue est devenu un homme cette nuit ! »

« Je vais tuer mes copains »

« Et tu doutais qu'on puisse compter sur Evans pour ce genre de job ? » Répliqua Remus en se levant paresseusement de son lit

« Rectification. _Je _vais tuer tes copains » Aboya Lily avec mauvaise humeur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Oh non, pas dès le matin ! Remus, sois gentil avec Lily, s'il te plaît » Interrompit Morgan en apparaissant du lit du loup-garou. « 'Jour Lil »

« 'Jour Mo »

« Vous voulez pas vous taire un peu ? » Geignit une voix féminine en provenance du lit de Sirius.

Et à Peter de se plaindre : « Je déteste les lendemains de Saint Valentin »

**16 Mars 1978**

James, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, se leva de la table à laquelle il terminait son devoir de potions pour faire le tour de la salle commune. Il savait que c'était idiot, que si Lily était rentrée, elle ne se serait pas cachée sous un fauteuil mais l'aurait rejoint. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas rentrée et qu'il était près de onze heures, un jeudi soir. Elle ne revenait jamais si tard la veille d'un jour d'école.

En fait, elle ne revenait jamais si tard puisqu'elle passait toujours ses soirées dans la salle commune. Certains jours, elle allait au Club de Slug, mais c'était toujours un vendredi. D'autres, elle allait à la bibliothèque mais c'était les jours précédents un contrôle ardu ou un devoir particulièrement pénible. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça cette semaine. La seule autre raison pour laquelle elle quittait cette pièce était pour l'accompagner à ses entraînements de Quidditch.

Alors, OU ETAIT LILY ?

Demander à Sirius ne servait à rien, il s'inquiétait comme lui. Même si ça n'avait pas empêché James de lui poser la question trois fois. Jusqu'au moment où son meilleur ami avait dû crier pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il devenait stupide et chiant. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était juste anormal de la part de sa petite amie. C'était si ridicule mais ils n'avaient pas passé un jour sans se voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes le soir.

Et là, Lily avait disparu Merlin sait où depuis cinq heures de l'après-midi, il était onze heures et elle était introuvable. Dépité, James décida de refaire le tour du château, ce qu'il avait déjà fait après le souper auquel elle n'était pas présente.

Il n'était pas collant, elle avait le droit d'avoir sa vie, ce n'était pas ça, le problème. Mais après le cours de Métamorphose, elle avait dit qu'elle les rejoignait à la salle commune et six heures plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas là !

« Je viens avec toi » Déclara Sirius en le voyant attraper sa cape. James se retourna vers lui, prêt à lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais l'air résolu sur le visage de Patmol l'en dissuada. Lui aussi était inquiet, c'était marqué partout dans ses traits.

« Ok. Je vais chercher la cape de ma grand-mère » Dit James en prenant les escaliers vers le dortoir. S'il n'y avait eu le stress, il aurait simplement pu s'agir d'une petite soirée de maraudage comme lui et Sirius en avaient l'habitude. Et c'est ce que tout le monde penserait en les voyant sortir à cette heure. Personne ne se demanderait où les deux garçons allaient, c'était même plutôt habituel.

Ils passèrent le portrait et James étendit la cape pour les couvrir mais « Où vous allez ? » il fut interrompu.

Devant eux se tenaient Morgan et Remus revenant de leur "ballade au clair de lune". « On va chercher Lily » Expliqua Sirius

« Lily ? Elle n'est pas là ? » Interrogeant Morgan en fronçant les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas que son amie avait quelque chose ce soir.

« Elle n'est toujours pas revenue depuis tantôt » Indiqua James avec empressement « On y va ? »

« Et elle est où, exactement ? » Demanda Remus en se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait sur ce que Lily était en train de faire. Il faisait des efforts parce qu'elle était la petite amie de Cornedrue mais il ne la portait toujours pas vraiment dans son cœur…

« C'est pour ça qu'on va la chercher… » Précisa Sirius en regardant Remus bizarrement.

« Elle n'est pas sur la carte ? » Interrogea innocemment Morgan, comprenant très bien où son copain voulait en venir. Sirius et James se figèrent instantanément.

« J'y vais ! » Cria James en courant vers l'intérieur alors que le couple secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Et ça se dit maraudeur » Marmonna Remus. Il se tourna vers Morgan, prit une des mèches de ses cheveux en main et dit « Tu aurais fait un très bonne maraudeuse, tu sais ? »

« Je me contente du rôle de copine » Répliqua-t-elle avec amusement « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'adore ça ! Franchement Remus, je ne serais sûrement jamais restée avec toi mais tu es si populaire. C'est trop génial de faire partie de l'élite de Poudlard ! »

« Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ton sentimentalisme »

« Oh, mais tu sais que je t'aime, mon loupiot ! » S'exclama Morgan avec emphase avant d'embrasser Remus qui se dégagea en faisant un signe vers Sirius. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, les bras toujours autour du cou de Remus « Il est étrangement silencieux, ton copain »

« Il ne doit pas s'être remis du choc de ne pas avoir pensé à la carte » Supposa le loup-garou « Il est toujours le premier à- »

« Pourquoi vous vous embrassez ? » Coupa Sirius avec un air préoccupé au visage « Je veux dire, ça fait des années que vous êtes ensemble, non ? Ca n'a rien d'excitant… »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est excitant, Sirius » Corrigea Remus avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de se détacher de la blonde qui éclata de rire.

« J'en ai marre » Gémit l'animagus « que les filles me volent toujours mes copains. Regarde ça, Mumus qui devient pervers, Cornedrue qui oublie sa sacro-sainte carte, Peter qui est en vadrouille tout seul ! »

« Et toi Sirius, c'est qui la fille qui te fait évoluer ? » Demanda Remus. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne disait pas ça sur un ton joyeux, plutôt inquiet en fait. « Tu étais aussi sur le point de partir à la rescousse de … » Il se figea puis secoua la tête, semblant abandonner une idée bizarre « James met beaucoup de temps, non ? »

« Je vais le tuer ! » Rugit alors la voix du garçon en apparaissant avec la carte dépliée en main « Le tuer, le lapider, faire de ses tripes une bouillie dont même les charognards ne voudront pas. Fini, zoup, oublié le gus ! »

« James ? » S'inquiéta Morgan en s'approchant « Il y a un problème ? »

« Toi ! Tu le savais ! » Il la pointa du doigt, jetant le parchemin enchanté sur le sol « Tu savais ce qu'elle faisait ! Tu m'as dit qu'elle voulait changer, qu'elle était honnête ! »

« James, elle n'a rien- » Commença Remus mais Sirius, qui avait ramassé la carte, l'appela vivement, la voix tremblante. Concerné, le jeune homme se pencha sur ce que pointait Sirius, pendant que James continuait d'accuser sa petite amie, et il vit ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début.

Le point Lily Evans chevauchait le point Augusto Depanfilo dans une classe vide.

« James ! » Cria Remus en ramassant la cape d'invisibilité et la carte « Morgan ne sait rien, laisse-la. Je vais chercher Lily, vous, vous restez là ! »

« Je viens » Déclara James « Il faut que je la vois, que- »

« Non » le ton de Remus était intransigeant « Je suis le seul à ne pas être impliqué avec Evans alors j'y vais. Sirius, tu surveilles que James ne fasse pas de conneries »

Il disparut sous la cape et se mit en route. Le chemin jusqu'à la classe se passa étonnement bien, sans aucune embûche, et il sentit un courant de stress le traverser quand il se retrouva avec la poignée en main. Il se disait qu'il savait, qu'il avait senti l'arnaque, qu'il connaissait Evans et son faible pour la chaire. Cette fille était incapable d'être fidèle, voilà tout.

Et même si ces derniers jours, il s'était surpris à y croire, à croire qu'elle avait le potentiel pour changer, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si laxiste. Il aurait dû convaincre James, ne pas le laisser s'investir autant dans cette relation vouée à l'échec. Et il détestait d'avoir aujourd'hui la preuve qu'il avait raison.

Il entra et se stoppa. Il s'était attendu à trouver toute sorte de choses, de scènes gênantes et intimes, mais pas à ce que Lily soit assise sur ses fesses, ses jambes calées contre sa poitrine et sa tête dans ses genoux. Augusto était allongé par terre, inconscient au milieu de la pièce. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne s'était rien passé. Son olfaction développée lui permettait toujours de repérer certaines odeurs ne laissant aucun doute sur les activités que Sirius avait parfois dans le dortoir. Mais là, il ne sentait rien.

« Remus ! » Lily se leva et se précipita dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. Ça le prit au dépourvu. « J'ai eu si peur… j'ai cru que vous ne vous apercevriez jamais de ma disparition ! »

D'un geste brusque et sans aucune compassion, il se détacha d'elle et leur mit la cape sur la tête. « Viens. On rentre et tu expliqueras à James ce que tu étais en train de faire, exactement »

« Je n'ai rien fait » Murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Tu dois me croire »

« Je m'en fiche Evans »

« Mais il nous a enfermé dans cette pièce et … »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra convaincre de ça »

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il croit que… »

« Evans ! » S'énerva Remus en perdant son calme « Ton point chevauchait celui d'Augusto ! Il le chevauchait ! Alors arrête ton numéro de victime »

« Je vérifiais qu'il respirait » Murmura Lily « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lupin, crois-moi »

« Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui se passerait si tu faisais du mal à James, non ? »

« Mais je l'aime ! Comprends-le, je ne ferais jamais rien qui le fera souffrir. J'en suis incapable »

« Alors dis-moi où tu étais toute l'après-midi » Déclara le jeune homme en question. Lily s'aperçut seulement qu'ils étaient arrivés et elle courut vers lui, mais il ne lui autorisa pas l'accès à ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« J'ai reçu un mot » Les mains tremblantes, paniquée de la situation et de son injustice, Lily vida ses poches avec frénésie jusqu'à prendre le bout de parchemin et le mettre de force dans les mains du garçon qui la fusillait du regard, la considérant coupable sans jugement. « C'est dit que… et j'ai vu Gus et j'ai… il voulait qu'on… mais je ne voulais pas, moi, James, je te jure que je ne voulais pas… alors j'ai… Je l'ai pétrifié et puis je… mais la porte était fermée et là, Salampre… et »

« Salampre ? » Les interrompit Morgan, permettant ainsi à Lily de voir que les amis de James et la jeune fille écoutaient également ses bafouillages « Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Elle a dit que… Que même si je ne faisais rien… Avec ma réputation et tout… et quand James verrait que j'étais pas là… et que tout le monde comprendrait parce que c'est ce que je suis et… la porte était verrouillée, je ne savais pas quoi faire »

« Je ne te crois pas » Déclara James après un instant à la fixer « Pourquoi Holly aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle s'est jurée de se venger de Lily qui lui a piqué son copain avant les vacances de sixième. Elle a attendu qu'elle trouve quelqu'un à qui elle tenait réellement et elle a décidé de le lui prendre » Expliqua Morgan en s'approchant « Je connais Lily et elle ne ferait jamais ça, James. Et tu le sais aussi »

« Et sans vouloir m'en mêler » ajouta Sirius « Même quand elle sortait à tout va, Lily n'a jamais trompé personne. Elle m'a dit un jour que c'était sa limite, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Franchement, je vois mal pourquoi elle aurait changé d'avis »

Lily sourit légèrement, reconnaissante à ses amis de la soutenir. Elle s'accrocha à la blouse de James et le regarda, droit dans les yeux. « Ils voulaient nous piéger, je te jure que je t'aime et que je n'ai rien fait »

« Remus ? » demanda James en frôlant ses cheveux. Lily ferma les yeux. Si Lupin la détestait vraiment, s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, rien qu'une fois, alors il avait là la possibilité de tout faire rater avec James. Il lui suffisait de mentir sur ce qu'il avait vu et…

« Je pense qu'il ne s'est rien passé » Confirma-t-il « Tout était calme et en place là-bas ». Lily soupira et James la prit dans ses bras.

**  
****17 Mars 1978**

« Merci pour hier Lupin » Dit Lily en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait » Répliqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui d'un air ennuyé pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait le sauver de ce tête-à-tête. « Mais, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, tous les gens que j'aime semble t'aimer. Je suppose que je vais m'y habituer »

« Remus… »

« Ne dis pas mon nom de cette façon-là. On sait tous les deux pourquoi je suis comme ça, _Lily_ »

« On n'a plus quatorze ans. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée et »

« Et tu m'as dit je t'aime comme tu le dis à James aujourd'hui » Coupa Remus avec hargne « Je m'en souviens parce que j'ai paniqué, parce que moi, je ne t'aimais pas comme ça, puis on a couché ensemble et le lendemain, tu faisais comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me mentes avec autant de sincérité ! »

Lily baissa la tête. « Je ne mens pas à James, je ne suis plus la même personne »

« J'espère, Lily, j'espère. Parce que James est raide dingue de toi, tu es la meilleure amie de la fille que j'aime, Peter te considère comme sa grande sœur et Sirius… »

« Sirius quoi ? »

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Sirius un jour. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue. Ce jour-là, choisis James. Même si Patmol en souffre, ce sera toujours moins que Cornedrue »

« Tu te trompes. Vous semblez tous penser que… »

« L'amitié entre fille et garçon, ça n'existe pas, Lily. Surtout pas avec Sirius. »

« Tu es ridicule. Je t'ai blessé dans ton orgueil et- »

« Ne trompe jamais James, ne blesse jamais Sirius, n'oublie jamais Morgan, ne méprise jamais Peter et peut-être que je te ferai confiance. Maintenant va le rejoindre. Il a besoin que tu le rassures. James n'est pas aussi fort qu'il veut le montrer »

_Bien que nous en ayons parle encore, bien qu'il m'ait pardonne, qu'il ait cru que je n'avais rien fait, bien que nous jouons la comedie et faisons comme si tout allait bien, les blessures restent comme des epines dans nos coeurs._

_Et j'ai peur du jour ou il sera trop dur de les ignorer, peur du jour ou Remus aura raison, peur de m'etre trompee a nouveau. J'avais tellement confiance, confiance en l'avenir, confiance en nous, en moi. Mais a quoi sert de perseverer ? Peut-etre qu'ils ont raison. _

_Je suis ce que je fus. Je devrais donc sortir avec Sirius, sachant qu'il ne tiendra jamais rigueur pour ce que je suis, parce qu'il est comme moi ? C'est ca que Lupin a voulu dire ? Peut-etre que ce serait plus facile mais j'aime James et je veux y croire encore. _

_Je veux y croire aussi fort et aussi longtemps que je le pourrai._

**30 Juin 1978**

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver »

« Bien sûr que si »

« James ! » Lily se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'observa dans le miroir « Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est… je n'ai jamais- »

« Moi non plus je n'ai jamais présenté personne à mes parents, Lily » Soupira le jeune homme en venant se placer derrière elle. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras « Je te promets que ça ira »

Lily se détendit un peu et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amoureux. « Je n'étais pas si stressée pour mes ASPICs ! »

« Tu as déjà réussi l'étape la plus importante » Confia James en déposant son menton sur l'épaule de Lily. Dans le miroir, il la vit hausser un sourcil interrogatif. « Tu m'as fait tomber sous ton charme. Tu verras, ma mère va t'adorer. Mon beau-père va vérifier que tu n'es pas avec moi que pour l'argent. Et ma tante va littéralement fondre à tes pieds »

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune fille acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie main dans la main avec James. Certes, il avait fallu du temps. Ils s'étaient disputés, réconciliés et avaient appris à être ensemble au fil des jours qui passaient. Et voilà presque six mois maintenant… Et elle était _heureuse._ Elle, qui s'était toujours figurée être incapable d'être la femme d'un seul homme. Elle, qui toujours avait plaint ces personnes amoureuses et si tristement fidèles. Elle les avait méprisés, elle avait rigolé de ces pauvres gens qui s'entichaient d'une seule et même personne.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse de pouvoir désormais faire partie de ceux-là.

Dehors, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, quelques nuages d'un blanc immaculé flottaient et dans le parc de Poudlard, les adultes n'en finissaient d'attendre la proclamation des diplômés. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été sélectionner pour déclamer le discours de fin d'année – cette foule était déjà assez impressionnante sans devoir monter sur l'estrade et parler sans bégayer.

Il faudrait attendre encore un mois pour avoir les résultats définitifs des examens mais, comme chaque année, les étudiants de septième ressortiraient du château leur diplôme en main. Après un rapide baiser échangé avec James, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, entre « Esternay, Paul » et « Fanon, Chantelle ». La cérémonie débuta. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le discours sur l'apprentissage à Poudlard et les banalités du genre 'l'expérience n'était pas que magique, elle était humaine. Nous avons grandi et évolué ici. C'est ici que nous sommes devenus adultes'…

Et quand le discours s'éternisa sur ce passage à 'l'âge adulte', force fut de reconnaître que c'était pas gagné pour tout le monde. Le Lauréat se retrouva les cheveux colorés de bleu et une voix fluette remplaça la sienne. À deux rangées devant, Lily avait plus que perçu la baguette sortie de Sirius.

Puis elle prêta encore moins d'attention aux conventions, se permettant de laisser son esprit voyager sur ce qu'allaient être les jours prochains. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Retourner chez sa sœur et son mari le temps de se trouver un job pour se payer un appart ? Continuer des études et se dégoter une bourse ? Il y avait aussi l'éventualité d'habiter avec James – qui resterait au stade de l'éventualité pour le moment parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

En fait, Lily n'aurait eu contre dans une situation normale. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête ou qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, ni rien. Mais – et, au fil des semaines, c'était de pire en pire – il n'y avait toujours rien de physique entre elle et lui. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de penser ça mais elle était simplement incapable de vivre sous le même toit que lui et ne pas coucher avec lui.

James Potter était ce genre de garçon à transpirer la sensualité sans même s'en rendre compte. Au départ, c'était très bien – elle avait besoin de ça. Pas de sexe, les idées claires, un bon et long départ dans le respect et la pureté du couple. Super. Mais là, elle était carrément frustrée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus d'une heure seule dans une pièce avec lui ou elle finirait par l'attacher quelque part pour le violer en toute impunité.

Quelle horreur. Réminiscence de son passé très libertin sans doute, elle se donnait l'impression d'être une sorte d'obsédée ne pensant qu'à ça. Mais ce n'était pas permis d'être si désirable ! Et puis, elle avait été si active de ce côté-là pendant toute une période de sa vie que les relations sexuelles ne lui semblaient pas taboues, ou réellement si importantes. C'était un tort bien sûr, mais c'était ainsi.

Elle s'était retrouvée à devenir irascible, insupportable, tant la frustration, couplée au stress des examens, avait été forte ce dernier mois. Sirius, qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre, en avait ri. Il lui avait dit de _se soulager elle-même_. Extrémité à laquelle il était hors de question d'arriver. Pas pour une question de principe à la noix – se toucher elle-même ne l'aurait pas dérangée – mais c'était James qu'elle voulait, pas juste balayer l'envie. D'ailleurs l'envie n'en serait qu'exacerbée. Elle avait presque oublié ce qu'était le plaisir (elle s'y attelait du moins). Si elle retrouvait cette sensation avant que James ne veuille continuer, ça deviendrait pire encore. Insoutenable.

Il n'y avait pas de solution. Mais un gros problème. Parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas mariée dans l'année. Vraiment pas. Mais tenir encore plus d'un an avec James sans rien… C'était de la torture. Purement et simplement. Elle savait que son meilleur ami – qui était aussi celui de son petit ami – avait discuté longuement de _ça_ avec lui. Comment James arrivait-il à être si abstinent ? Sirius était arrivé à la conclusion que, ne l'ayant jamais fait, Cornedrue ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait. Comment quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas aurait pu lui manquer ? Bien sûr, il en avait envie (Lily l'espérait du moins) mais c'était bien plus facile à tolérer pour lui.

La jeune fille n'était pas adepte de la théorie mais y adhérait car c'était mieux que reconnaître que le niveau de résistance à la tentation de James était plus élevé que le sien !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily avait l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle était le goujat insistant souhaitant passer à l'acte et James était « la vierge effarouchée ». Cette image avait été source de nombreux fou rire…

Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit réaliser que sa rangée était en train de se lever. C'était bien elle, ça. Se faire remarquer jusqu'au dernier jour !

***

« Lily, je te présente Maman » Une dame grande, le visage sévère, un chignon tiré en arrière et qui dévisagea Lily de haut en bas avant d'acquiescer sèchement comme si elle la trouvait à son goût. « John » Un aristocrate bourge qui semblait vouloir l'assassiner dès que l'occasion se présenterait « et Tatie Josy »

« J'ai peut-être 80 ans, mais ne pensez pas pouvoir vous moquer de moi, jeune fille ! » Déclara celle-ci d'une voix grinçante en agitant sa baguette, aussi vieille qu'elle, devant le nez de Lily qui déglutit. Quelle famille charmante…

« Enchantée » Déclara-t-elle en leur serrant la main à chacun. Elle ne laissa pas sa voix trembler et fixa ses yeux dans le regard de chacun des trois adultes juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que ça ne passe pas pour de l'effronterie.

« Où sont vos parents ? » Demanda la mère de James en regardant autour d'eux comme si les Evans allaient apparaître.

« Mes parents sont décédés » Expliqua Lily « Je vis avec ma sœur et son mari mais ils n'ont pu être présent aujourd'hui. Ils sont moldus » Ajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

« J'aurais espéré que tu choisisses une sang pure, James » Dit John en toisant Lily froidement « Une famille comme la nôtre »

« Puisque vous ne vous appelez pas Potter, je ne pense pas que les relations de James puisse ternir votre nom, monsieur » Coupa Lily avant que James – qui ne reconnaissait pas sa famille dans ces gens froids et hautains- ne fasse une crise. « Je pense qu'il faut plus de courage pour choisir la personne qu'on aime au détriment des conventions imposées à l'enfance. Vous devriez le féliciter plutôt que le critiquer »

« Madame Potter ! » Sirius arriva derrière eux et prit la mère de James dans ses bras. Lily retint un hoquet de surprise mais la femme éclata de rire puis prit la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts fins.

« Vous semblez parfaite pour lui. Il ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec une jeune fille ayant tant de répondant ! »

La vieille tante Josy la fixait toujours d'un œil scrutateur et méfiant. Elle se tourna vers James et le pointa de sa baguette. « As-tu tenu l'engagement de ton grand-père ? »

« Et il m'en coûte chaque jour de ne pouvoir assouvir mes envies, ma tante » affirma-t-il en se redressant. Lily sourit et se dit que la 'si charmante vieille femme' avait déjà dû lui donner quelques coups dans le dos pour qu'il prenne une bonne posture dans son enfance.

« C'est bien mes enfants » acquiesça-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily « Je suis heureuse que vous puissiez vous marier dans une tunique blanche quand le temps viendra, très chère. »

Lily chercha le regard de James, soudain effrayée, et celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. La jeune fille espérait juste que les us et coutumes de l'utilisation du blanc chez les sorciers étaient différents de chez les moldus car elle n'y avait certainement pas droit !

Finalement, elle fut acceptée par le trio bien que John continuait à émettre des réserves sur son compte. Mais James n'avait pas l'air très proche de celui ayant pris la place de son père, aussi ne s'en soucia-t-elle pas.

**3 Juillet 1978**

Lily rentra dans le magicobus en traînant sa grande malle derrière elle. Elle soupira un bonjour à peine audible au conducteur, paya sa course et s'installa sur un siège bancal, les pieds posés sur sa malle.

Elle avait la gorge serrée, le ventre douloureusement contracté, la bouche asséchée et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant, elle s'y était attendue. Elle savait bien que ça arriverait. Mais tenir à peine 3 jours ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un job pour l'été, pas le temps de se dégoter un endroit pour dormir, pas le temps de passer à la banque pour savoir où en étaient ses économies, pas le temps de savoir ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé.

Non, elle était rentrée, épuisée, et avait dormi. Puis elle avait pris ses marques dans le mariage de sa sœur, fait des efforts pour apprécier Vernon. Elle les avait aidé, fait les repas, réparé la chasse d'eau (magie aidant, bien sûr). Elle… Que peut-on prévoir en deux jours, exactement ?

Parce que, ce matin, ce _cher_ Vernon était entré dans sa chambre pour lui dire que le dîner était prêt. Parce que, à cet instant, elle venait de lancer un sort de lévitation sur son armoire pour récupérer le livre ayant glissé dessous. Parce qu'il était devenu tout rouge, puis blanc, l'avait dévisagé puis hurlé en descendant les escaliers. Parce que Pétunia avait hurlé aussi, puis pleuré, puis rassuré son Vernonichou puis crié sur Lily.

Parce que maintenant, Lily était à la rue.

Comme une automate, perdue dans le brouillard de ses pensées, elle descendit du magicobus quand on le lui dit, sans un regard, sans un merci. Elle avança dans la rue, ses pas la menant vers le seul endroit rassurant auquel elle puisse penser. Vers la seule personne de ce monde capable de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui, à cet instant. Son appartement, son immeuble, sa rue. Elle se traîna dans les escaliers, sa malle ballotant derrière, toujours suspendue dans les airs, perdant de l'altitude au fur et à mesure que Lily grimpait.

Elle arriva devant la porte bleue ornée d'un oeillet et du chiffre 33 écrit en doré. Elle leva la main puis les larmes qu'elle retenait coulèrent, elle s'effondra sur le sol et sa malle percuta le sol derrière elle dans un bruit tonitruant. Elle ramena ses genoux à elle, respirant pour se calmer mais elle étouffait, l'air ne parvenait pas à ses poumons, elle étouffait et elle criait mais ne produisait aucun son. Sa main lui semblait si lourde, incapable qu'elle était d'atteindre la poignée. Et elle resta ainsi, le corps secouer de spasmes tandis que le long de ses joues coulaient ses larmes.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme souriant, envoyant un rayon de lumière aveuglante sur Lily qui s'était habituée à la pénombre du couloir. Il perdit son couloir et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« Lily ? »

Elle renifla et le regarda. Lui qui la comprenait. Lui, le seul auquel elle avait pensé.

« Sirius… »


	7. Ne pas craindre le futur

Re-coucou (pour la plupart),

Voilà, c'était mon dernier engagement : Terminer cette fic ... Comme ça, je pourrai poster Wonderwall dès la semaine prochaine. J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais pas au bout ^^

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant suivi cette fic malgré les énormes temps d'update dus à ma difficulté à être inspirée par elle alors qu'au bout, je l'aime bien. Bref, Pleins de MerciS pour votre soutien. Je crois que j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais encore à dire sur cette fic dans ce chapitre donc en vous attendez pas à un épilogue (je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, ça dépendra de mon humeur de la semaine, mais c'est peu probable) ceux qui ont lu lily potter née evans ont dû se rendre compte que j'étais fâché avec les épilogues en ce moment ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**It's Gonna Be Love**

**Phase VII : Ne pas craindre le futur**

_25 septembre 1977 : James et Lily discutent, pour la première fois en plus d'un an et demi de la non-possibilité pour eux d'être un couple (dixit Lily) et la jeune fille continue sa vie d'aventures sans lendemain. _

_19 Octobre 1977 : Sirius explique à James qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire ouvrir les yeux à Lily mais James a abandonné cette cause perdue d'avance. _

_5 Novembre : Match de Quidditch déplorable pour l'équipe Gryffondor qui gagne tout de même. James et Lily passent une bonne partie de la nuit dans le parc à discuter. La jeune fille, qui est un peu soûle, dévoile à James quelque__s-__unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas l'aimer. _

_6 Novembre 1977 : Cours de Runes, Lily décide que James doit oublier ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit bien qu'elle ne soit pas très __sûre__ de ce que c'est. _

_7 Novembre 1977 : Première agression dans une classe, James dit à Lily qu'elle n'a pas demandé aux autres filles. Elle ne comprend pas. _

_9 Novembre 1977 : Lily veut des réponses, elle monte dans le dortoir des garçons et observe James dessiner silencieusement. _

_11 novembre 1977 : James emmène Lily sur la tour Ouest où il lui fait revivre certains souvenirs pour lui rappeler quelle fille géniale elle était avant. Il parle aussi de sa meilleure amie morte après la 3e. Lily finit par avouer qu'avec la guerre, l'amour est un fardeau dont elle ne veut pas s'encombrer. _

_11 Décembre 1977 : Lily a arrêté de sortir avec des garçons qui s'en étonnent. Elle a une discussion civilisée avec James qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir._

_13 Décembre 1977 : Lily est en retard au cours de potion et surprend une conversation entre deux filles __au cours __de laquelle elle apprend que James Potter rendait ravie__s__ ses petites amies mais ne couchait pas avec elles, puis, tout le monde pense qu'elle a repris ses mauvaises habitudes, James y compris, ce qui l'__én__erve (qu'il n'ait pas eu confiance dans le fait que les mecs ne l'intéressaient plus) _

_15 Décembre 1977 : Cours de métamorphose particulièrement barbant : les maraudeurs s'endorment et Morgan embrasse Remus en plein milieu du cours. Lily a également une retenue pour avoir __échangé__ des mots avec Morgan. _

_16 Décembre 1977 : Lily nous fait part de son problème crucial : que choisir comme cadeaux pour ses amis ?_

_17 Décembre 1977 : Lily essaye d'éclaircir ses sentiments par rapport à James qui vient pour l'obliger à lui parler et pour ne pas perdre la face (parler) elle l'embrasse _

_19 Décembre 1977 : James tergiverse _

_20 Décembre 1977 : Lily reparle à James, Morgan se dispute avec Lily à cause de Remus (dont la première expérience sexuelle a été Lily), Sirius se promet d'aider Lily et James à s'assembler. _

_21 Décembre 1977 : Lily fait un rêve sur son incapacité à s'engager. Elle se rend compte être amoureuse de James et passe la nuit dans le lit de Remus- celui-ci étant absent- car elle a peur de dormir toute seule dans son dortoir_

_22 Décembre 1977 : James et Lily sont enfermés dans un dortoir enchanté dans lequel des chants de Noël beuglent. Pour se délivrer, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de s'embrasser. _

_23 Décembre 1977 : Retenue pour James et Lily qui se sont vengés de Sirius _

_24 Décembre 1977 : Lily accepte (plus ou moins) de sortir avec James grâce à un cadeau qu'elle construit depuis la quatrième_

_7 Janvier 1978 : Lily et Morgan se réconcilient, James et Remus apprennent que Sirius a embrassé leurs copines il y a quelques mois_

_8 Janvier 1978 : Augusto embrasse Lily dans la bibliothèque pour lui rappeler les bons souvenirs_

_9 Janvier 1978 : Lily avoue à James ce qu'il s'est passé la veille_

_10 Janvier 1978 : James pardonne à Lily alors que celle-ci lui fait part de son inexpérience dans le fait d'être un couple et de vouloir le rester._

_15 Février 1978 : Lily dit à James qu'elle l'aime_

_16 mars 1978 : Lily tombe dans le traquenard de ceux qui n'ont pas envie de voir le couple Evans-Potter perdurer. Remus fait un premier geste vers Lily pour épargner trop de souffrance à James_

_17 mars 1978 : Remus émets ses premiers doutes quant à la relation de Sirius et Lily_

_31 juin 1978 : Lily rencontre la famille de James_

_3 Juillet 1978 : Pétunia met Lily à la rue et celle-ci va chez la seule personne qu'elle a en tête : Sirius_

**

* * *

**

3 Juillet 1978

Lily remua légèrement dans son sommeil et reprit doucement contact avec la réalité. Elle sentait le cuir du fauteuil grincer sous elle et la couverture qui avait été posée sur ses épaules glisser vers le sol. Elle sentait sous ses yeux des sillons secs et irrités, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle présumait de la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce au son des conversations. Le coin cuisine de l'appartement de Sirius était situé derrière elle. En se couchant sur le dos, elle parvint à entendre les voix distinctement.

« Et elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? » Questionnait James d'une voix vibrante, comme s'il était énervé et qu'il se retenait de crier pour ne pas la réveiller. « Rien du tout ? »

« Tu voulais qu'elle me dise quoi ? Sa sœur l'a foutue à la porte. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter… » Disait Sirius avec un bruit de vaisselle qu'on pose sur la table. « James …»

« Mais tu es sûr ? » Insista-t-il « Elle n'a pas du tout mentionné… »

« Je suis désolé » Soupira Sirius. Il ne sonnait pas désolé du tout, seulement excédé. Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller complètement, ouvrir les yeux et devoir assumer la réalité. Elle n'en était pas capable. C'était comme si tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Elle désirait rester dans le canapé de Sirius et oublier cette journée horrible.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le front d'un geste tendre mais résista à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était sûrement James. Il devait se faire du souci pour elle et elle était égoïste en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux et lui parler. Et quelque part aussi, elle se sentait coupable.

Quand elle s'était ruée hors de chez sa sœur, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui. Seulement Sirius, aller chez lui, lui parler, le laisser la rassurer. Il l'avait calmée, bercée, couchée. Il avait été parfait, l'avait comprise mieux qu'elle ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Et pas une fois, pas une, elle n'avait pensé à James, à aller chez lui, à le laisser la bercer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Elle aimait James, elle lui faisait confiance aussi. Il avait été là pour elle quand elle n'allait pas bien, quand elle avait eu besoin d'un sauveur pour se sortir de sa propre vie et de ses comportements déviants. James l'avait changée, transformée. Il avait fait d'elle une personne meilleure. Elle l'aimait. Son premier amour. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à lui.

Derrière elle, elle entendait encore les chuchotements de plus en plus forts des deux garçons se chamaillant. On déposa une tasse brusquement sur la table et puis, il y eu des bruits de pas forts s'approchant d'elle. Elle sentait quelqu'un debout, la regardant sans bouger. Il fallait bien se résoudre. Elle ouvrit donc les paupières doucement et Sirius s'accroupit pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur.

« Hey, comment ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant le front. Comme c'était exactement la même caresse que plus tôt, elle comprit que James ne l'avait pas touchée.

Elle lui sourit doucement, sentant ses lèvres sèches s'étirer douloureusement, puis s'assit. Sa tête tournait légèrement alors qu'elle était exténuée, comme si le fait d'avoir tant pleurer deux heures avant l'avait vidée de ses forces.

Sirius la regardait avec une douceur dans le regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était comme s'il redoutait qu'elle tombe et se fracasse en mille morceaux. Il se redressa et lui donna la tasse qui était sur la table basse, du chocolat chaud.

« Bois, ça va te faire du bien »

« Merci » Murmura-t-elle en entendant un soupir profond et agacé venir de son dos. Elle jeta un autre regard à Sirius qui regardait James par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content, même fâché contre son meilleur ami. Rassemblant son courage, Lily dit « Ca va bien maintenant » et se leva pour aller vers James.

Il était appuyé contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné. Lily se demanda ce qui avait provoqué cet état et posa une main réconfortante contre son bras. Il la fusilla du regard, ce qui la fit reculer.

« Heureux que tu ailles mieux » Lâcha-t-il froidement comme si c'était là le dernier de ses soucis. « Puisque visiblement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je vais y aller »

« James… » Prononça Lily, complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien tous les deux. » Grogna-t-il en attrapant sa veste

« Attends ! » Cria Lily en le poursuivant sur le palier « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui signifiait 'tout'. « Je rentre chez moi »

« Tu réagis comme un gamin » Diagnostiqua Sirius du pas de la porte.

Déstabilisée, Lily regarda son petit-ami dévaler les escaliers sans comprendre. A mis étage, il s'arrêta et regarda dans leur direction, vers le haut. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa, secoua la tête et transplana.

La jeune fille resta là à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu jusqu'au moment où elle sentit la main de Sirius sur son épaule et sa voix dans son cou lui dire de rentrer. Encore retournée par ce réveil agité, Lily reprit sa tasse de chocolat et s'assit à la table, attendant les explications.

« Ca va passer » Prédit Sirius en s'asseyant face à elle « Il a eu peur pour toi, c'est tout »

« Pourquoi il m'en veut alors ? » Questionna-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de la boisson chaude qui lui fit l'effet d'un réconfortant. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Il est allé chez toi pour te faire une surprise cette après-midi » Expliqua Sirius « Et tu n'y étais plus. Ta sœur n'a pas vraiment été diplomate, tu t'en doutes. Il a complètement paniqué. Il t'a cherchée partout. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine en arrivant ici »

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça… Elle imaginait parfaitement à quel point Pétunia pouvait être odieuse quand elle le voulait. Et elle savait parfaitement à quel point James avait dû se sentir blessé qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Même si quelque part, avant d'être instinctif, le choix d'aller chez Sirius aurait pu être réfléchi.

Après tout, il avait été son meilleur ami depuis presque trois ans alors qu'elle parlait cordialement avec James depuis moins d'un an. En plus, James habitait avec ses parents et Sirius seul. La situation était assez dure à gérer sans y mêler d'autres adultes. Et finalement, l'argument dont elle devrait le plus se servir pour se faire pardonner : Sirius savait. Sirius était passé par là avant elle. Sirius avait été mis à la porte lui aussi (mais lui, il était allé chez James…)

Sirius savait ce que c'était d'être abandonné par sa famille même si c'est une famille qui ne vous aime pas. Sirius savait que ça restait la famille et que ce qu'on ressentait à ce moment précis était loin du soulagement.

« Lily ? Tu veux allez prendre une douche ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme en pointant la salle de bain du menton. « Tu peux dormir ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. On pourra même aménager le bureau en une deuxième chambre comme ça, tu auras le temps de t'organiser. Avec la rentrée dans deux mois, ça ne va pas être facile de trouver un job et un appart »

« Oh… merci » Murmura la jeune fille « Mais il faut que je … » Elle soupira « Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, James serait jaloux de toi »

Sirius éclata de rire. « James a toujours été jaloux de ma sérénissime personne » Répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse. Lily esquissa un sourire « Et puis, il comprendra vite que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui savait ce que tu ressentais, hein, Lils. Ce n'était pas comme si tu étais venu ici juste parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où aller »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pensé à lui en chemin »

Sous l'eau chaude, Lily laissa quelques dernières larmes couler en se disant qu'il était temps de prendre sa vie en main une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait dû assumer beaucoup de choses dès son jeune âge suite à la mort de ses parents et elle savait ce que représentaient les responsabilités. Son comportement déplacé avec les garçons à Poudlard n'avait-il pas été une échappatoire, une manière de se prouver qu'elle pouvait encore à quinze ans faire des choses stupides et inconsidérées ? Mais elle s'était reprise en main de ce côté-là aussi. Elle était aujourd'hui amoureuse et accompagnée d'amis proches.

Il était temps de tourner la page et de faire un trait sur le passé. D'arrêter de faire des bêtises stupides comme venir chez Sirius. Il était temps de grandir et d'assumer sa vie, avec les problèmes qui allaient avec. Faire face, se battre, grandir, mûrir.

Grandir. C'était vraiment le terme adéquat. Elle devait se prendre en charge et en assumer les charges. Arrêter de se reposer sur les autres et mimer les comportements qu'elle observait. Quand elle sortit de la douche, Lily se sentait presque bien. Presque, parce que ses nouvelles résolutions semblaient quelque peu … dérisoires.

La première étape était d'accepter le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Oh, elle enverrait un faire-part à Pétunia le jour de son mariage mais les relations s'arrêtaient ici. Pourquoi devrait-elle être la victime après tout ? Elle n'avait pas plus choisi d'être une sorcière que de naître. Est-ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais moquée de Pétunia parce qu'elle était blonde ou idiote ? Si sa grande sœur n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte, tant pis pour elle. De toute façon, Lily n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

La chose la plus immédiate était de se rendre chez James et de lui exposer clairement la situation. Elle se rappelait comment à Poudlard les choses auraient pu mal tourner le jour où Augusto lui avait tendu ce piège. Elle n'allait pas attendre que les choses s'enveniment et qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait quoi que ce soit entre elle et Sirius. Et James n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être au courant des raisons fondamentales de son choix.

Lily était convaincue que quelque part hors de sa conscience, le choix de Sirius avait dû apparaitre comme logique et plus indiqué. Simplement. La jeune fille soupira en s'habillant et retourna dans l'appartement de son ami où elle s'aperçut qu'entre temps, Lupin était arrivé.

Magnifique, comme si ce n'était pas assez de gérer James tout seul. Il fallait bien sûr que monsieur 'je sais que tu mens, Evans' rapplique. « Bonjour Remus » Le salua-t-elle poliment sans même faire l'effort de le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle savait qu'il allait avoir ce regard goguenard qui criait 'je le savais, je te l'avais dit'. Quoi si Lupin avait deviné avant elle que Sirius était plus lié à son âme que James ? Ca ne signifiait rien et il n'y avait même pas à en discuter.

« Alors, il parait que tu es à la rue ? » Dit Remus en prenant ses aises sur le canapé. Lily enfila sa veste. « L'argent de James va être pratique… »

« Remus ! » Le reprit presque immédiatement Sirius qui ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Laisse tomber » Lui souffla la jeune fille en allant récupérer sa baguette et son sac « Dès que je serai partie, il t'expliquera que je vais odieusement plaquer James parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, Sirius. Il m'avait déjà fait la réflexion à Poudlard »

« Je n'avais pas parlé d'amour » Souligna Remus qui ne la contredit pourtant pas

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais voir James » Elle ouvrit la porte « Oh Lupin, évite de mettre ces idées dans la tête de James, okay ? Parce que si je venais à le quitter un jour, je ne voudrais pas que ça sonne aussi le glas de votre fabuleuse amitié »

Lily descendit les escaliers quatre-à-quatre en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait seulement un jour songé à rompre avec James. Elle ne pouvait même pas se voir sans lui, alors d'où lui état venue cette idée bizarre ? Peut-être le problème était-il qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une facette de James. Après tout, elle l'avait quand même détesté, à peu de choses près, pendant longtemps. Il était vraiment détestable à une époque. Et rien ne prouvait qu'il ne cachait pas cette face de lui.

Et puis, leur relation était si chaste qu'elle semblait presque irréelle. Elle avait du mal à s'imaginer dans quelques années avec lui ou bien avoir des enfants… Elle ne croyait pas vraiment au « je t'aime jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Pour elle, c'aurait plutôt été « Je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour où je ne t'aimerai plus ». Après tout, au cours d'une vie, les gens changent et évoluent. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que des couples se séparent et d'autres se créent.

Mais clairement, elle ne voulait pas de ce destin-là avec James. Elle voulait être encore naïve, faire des projets jusqu'à l'infini, imaginer sa vie à ses côtés et tout _et tout_. C'était ça, l'amour, non ? On se promet de ne plus y croire, de trouver ça stupide et idiot quand on voit les autres plonger dedans et puis il se présente … on perd nos moyens.

Lily transplana directement devant chez James et sonna à la porte. Une fois. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Madame Potter vint lui ouvrir, un sourcil hautement choqué levé sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Asséna-t-elle d'une manière peu avenante en crispant la main sur la poignée. Elle plissa les yeux avant que son visage ne se détente soudain « Oh, Lily ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Entrez chérie, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci. Mais tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plaît » Répondit Lily en entrant dans la somptueuse demeure de Godric's Hollow. « Je venais voir James »

« Oui, bien sûr. Il est rentré il y a un quart d'heure mais il refuse de sortir de sa chambre » Lui expliqua la femme en l'entraînant vers l'étage. « Si tu veux tenter ta chance… »

Elle lui indiqua la bonne porte du doigt puis s'en alla en jetant un regard inquiet à la chambre de son fils. Lily prit une grande inspiration puis toqua à la porte.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne ! » Répliqua la voix de James. La grosse voix de James, celle qu'il utilisait quand il était en colère ou frustré. Celle sui disait 'aucun dialogue n'est possible'.

« James, c'est moi. Ouvre ! » Tenta Lily en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait raison, il ne se passa rien. « Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre cette porte »

« Non » Grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Quel gamin ! « Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sirius ! »

« Tu as raison. Et je le ramène avec moi pour qu'il démolisse ta porte. Je dois te parler. Tu sais qu'on doit parler. Ouvre » Il y eut le bruit d'un gros soupir mais il resta buté et enfermé. « S'il te plait, James » Quelle idée aussi de mettre des systèmes qui empêchent d'ouvrir les portes du manoir avec un Alohomora ! C'était stupide… surtout dans la maison de James Potter. « Je t'aime » Tenta finalement Lily « et j'aimerais te parler »

Clic.

D'un pas timide, elle pénétra dans la pièce. C'était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé. Du rouge, du doré, du luxe, du Quidditch et le bordel. Comme dans ses rêves où elle venait le rejoindre en pleine nuit et- hm, passons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? » Choisit-elle de demander avant de donner la moindre explication. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je m'étais pointée chez toi tellement en pleurs que je ne voyais plus devant moi ? »

« C'est quoi, cette question débile ? » Grinça-t-il en lui faisant dos « Tu veux dire que seul Sirius sait comment te gérer quand tu es dans une crise existentielle ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Non mais Sirius savait exactement _comment_ je me sentais et tu le sais. Tu crois que j'avais envie de me présenter dans cet état à tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensé ? Tu ne crois pas que j'avais assez de problèmes pour ne pas devoir penser à la présentation ? »

« Ils auraient compris que tu avais besoin de moi. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ! »

« C'est génial. Je me fais mettre à la porte, je perds ce qu'il me reste de famille en me faisant traiter de monstre, je n'ai pas un cent en poche et je suis complètement perdue. Et toi, mon petit-ami, au lieu de me soutenir et de m'aider à passer cette passe difficile, tu te plains parce que j'ai préféré aller me réfugier quelque part où j'aurais le droit de m'effondrer sans que cinq paires d'yeux me voient ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu égoïste ? »

« Je… » James se retourna en fixant ses pieds d'un air mal-à-l'aise. « J'aurais simplement voulu que tu saches que tu peux te reposer sur moi, Lily. »

« C'est quoi ça, le syndrome du héros ? » Répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine « Tu voulais être mon preux chevalier venant me sauver de mon destin malheureux. Tu ne voulais pas qu'un autre endosse ce rôle. Mais James, je n'ai pas _besoin_ que tu me sauves. Tu l'as déjà fait. Ce que tu as fait pour moi… c'est bien plus que tout ce que Sirius pourra dire »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles » Marmonna-t-il

« De cette soirée ! Tu avais fait tous les dessins… Et tu étais si impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de toi mais ce jour-là… C'était comme si tu avais compris qu'il fallait être plus fort que moi même un instant pour m'ouvrir les yeux. C'était ça le sauvetage James, pas m'offrir un canapé parce que je me sens mal. Ça, tout le monde peut le faire »

Un léger sourire apparut dans ses traits. « Je pensais que tu étais venue pour t'excuser »

« M'excuser reviendrait à avouer que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher » Lily s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la joue de son amoureux en se pinçant les lèvres comme si elle avait voulu rajouter quelque chose mais s'était tue.

« Et je suppose que tu veux que je m'excuse ? »

« Ca ira pour cette fois. Mais plus de jalousie mal placée. C'est malsain » James acquiesça et la serra dans ses bras. Vaguement, Lily se demanda comment elle était parvenue à lui faire des reproches alors qu'elle se sentait coupable mais elle abandonna cette pensée. C'était se faire du mal, leur faire du mal, inutilement. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils seraient heureux.

Lentement, James descendit son visage vers la jeune rousse et l'embrassa tendrement, effaçant par la même occasion la nervosité qu'elle avait accumulée depuis son réveil. Elle avait toujours adoré embrasser James… il était si doux, si tendre dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Quand il l'embrassait, elle se sentait chavirer, réellement, avec cette sensation qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur lit puis s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, se souriant mutuellement avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Lily adorait ses séances câlines avec son petit ami. Elle y retrouvait les plaisirs simples d'embrasser l'endroit palpitant du cou ou l'angle rocailleux du nez. Elle s'amusait à découvrir les endroits sensibles de visage, à apprendre s'il préférait les baisers-nuages du bout des lèvres ou les baisers-papillons du bout du nez.

Elle laissa sa main descendre contre son torse, caressant son corps si bien dessiné que c'en était parfois effrayant. Elle adorait passer sa main sous sa blouse et caresser son dos en l'embrassant pour l'entendre souffler entre ses lèvres pour reprendre son calme. Il était adorable quand il devenait tout rouge parque qu'il avait envie de plus mais ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Lily colla à lui et elle remarqua que son regard s'était changé, qu'il était plus sombre, empli de désir. Aussi décida-t-elle de mettre un terme à leurs activités. Elle avait compris qu'il serait extrêmement en colère contre lui-même s'il cédait jamais à la tentation ; elle avait décidé de le soutenir dans ce choix même si cela la frustrait énormément.

« Reste là » Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et incroyablement sexy quand elle se détacha de lui « Lily, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de… »

« Moi aussi » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle essaya de rendre détaché mais l'éclat dans ses yeux lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle avait raté. Elle se souvenait que beaucoup de garçons avant lui avaient confié qu'elle avait une voix extrêmement érotique dans ce genre de moment même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Ce n'était pas très sympa pour James. « Mais tu te souviens… »

« Ouais. Le jour où on est allé plus loin, ça a franchement failli déraper » Grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce en la prenant dans ses bras. « Il y a des jours où je suis vraiment furieux contre cet engagement »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi » Murmura Lily en retraçant la forme de sa clavicule à travers son tee-shirt du bout des doigts « C'est une vieille tradition sorcière, c'est ça ? »

« En quelque sorte » Chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux « Mon grand-père m'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort. Il a… Il a joué ça aussi dignement qu'un Serpentard » Lily se retint de sourire, ça devait être la pire insulte qu'il puisse donner à son aïeul « j'avais 13 ans. Il m'a demandé si j'étais digne d'être l'héritier de la famille et j'ai répondu que je ferais tout pour l'être. Et là… »

« Il t'a demandé de ne pas coucher avec une fille ? » Rigola Lily

« Il m'a fait tout un discours sur le fait qu'il fallait être très courageux pour être un Potter et que le vrai courage n'était pas de se lancer dans des aventures ou mettre sa vie en danger mais d'avoir une force intérieure puissante et que le meilleur moyen de mesurer cette force de l'âme c'était de la soumettre à la tentation et de résister. Et moi, comme un crétin, j'ai dit que je résisterais et il m'a refait un discours en disant que je serais le seul à savoir si j'ai été capable de respecter la tradition la plus bafouée du mariage et que c'était un combat uniquement avec moi-même »

« A treize ans » Répéta Lily en secouant la tête « Comme si tu pouvais une idée »

« Vieux frustré » Grogna James en lui embrassant la tempe. « Je te parie ce que tu veux que seul un crétin comme moi peut vraiment vouloir respecter la mémoire d'un ancien comme ça. N'importe quel mec intelligent l'aurait bafoué sans vergogne »

« Arrête ça » Susurra Lily au creux de son oreille en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'il les remontait le long de ses jambes d'une manière très sensuelle. « Je fonds devant les garçons de la vieille école tu sais ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « N'empêche que si ça avait été Sirius -»

Ne pas s'énerver, s'intima Lily en sentant son corps se tendre. Quand les hommes comprendraient-ils enfin qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de _continuellement _se mesurer l'un à l'autre ? « Si ça avait été Sirius dont j'étais folle amoureuse, monsieur Potter, je serais sûrement déjà dans un coin en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce qu'il m'a lâchée. Je croyais qu'on avait dit ne plus jamais- »

« Pas besoin de t'énerver, Lils » La reprit James en s'asseyant sur son lit « J'allais dire que si c'était Sirius qui avait prêté cet engagement, il ne l'aurait pas tenu, c'est tout »

« Ouais, mais Sirius passe son temps à faire l'exact contraire de ce que sa famille veut. C'est pas vraiment un bon exemple » Rappela Lily en déposant ses jambes sur celles de son petit ami.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle haïssait ou vénérait le grand-père de James. D'un côté, le fait d'être sage à ce point était extrêmement frustrant parce qu'elle n'avait pas été habituée dans ce respect si formel des règles. Elle débordait d'envie d'enfin pouvoir éjecter ses souvenirs de sa tête pour les remplacer par ceux de James. En plus, cette histoire mettait un tel voile de lourdeur et de tension sur le futur de leur relation. Elle y avait déjà pensé mais un mariage, c'était énorme. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y penser à même pas vingt ans. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix d'y penser et de l'envisager.

D'un autre côté, une relation comme celle qui l'unissait à James prenait une dimension totalement différente dans l'optique de la chasteté telle qu'ils l'entretenaient. C'était comme si leurs rapports étaient plus vrais, authentiques, jamais gâché par le goût parfois âcre que le sexe peut laisser. Elle profitait du moindre de leurs contacts comme d'un cadeau et les liens entre eux se tissaient dans un espace totalement autre que celui du corps-à-corps. C'était un aspect qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout avec lui.

Un aspect qui la forçait à se rendre à l'évidence. Bien sûr, qu'un jour, elle deviendrait madame Potter. Et cette pensée était effrayante et jouissante. Parce qu'elle n'était pas empreinte de ses sempiternels doutes sur le futur.

« James, dessine-moi quelque chose »

« Un mouton ? » Répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac en éclatant de rire. « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus dessiné, tu sais. Je dois avoir perdu la main »

« Il faudra bien que je décore les murs de mon appart' quand j'aurais trouvé de quoi vivre et un endroit pour le faire » Répondit Lily en se redressant. « A chaque fois que je vois un de tes dessins, tu deviens comme un beau prince charmant venant chasser le dragon pour sauver la princesse »

« Ah Lily, s'il suffisait de chasser un dragon pour me dire que tu seras toujours avec moi » L'entendit-elle murmurer. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'installa sur ses genoux en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Tu doutes, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle « Je t'aime, gros malin. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de si tôt »

« Tu accepterais d'habiter avec moi ? »

**4 Juillet 1978**

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« James, si c'est encore toi, je te promets les pires tortures qu'il puisse exister sur cette- Oh, bonjour Lupin» Lily, son visage joliment orné d'un sourire crispé, se déplaça pour laisser entrer le maraudeur dans l'appartement de Sirius.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas Evans ? » Répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en pénétrant dans la petite cuisine. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Tes copains ? En train de débattre de l'endroit où je vais vivre » Déclara-t-elle en reprenant la gazette dans laquelle elle faisait les petites annonces à la recherche d'un endroit où travailler « Sans moi »

« Hm. Je voulais te voir » Dit Remus en prenant place autour de la petite table en bois. Lily arqua un sourcil. « Morgan a appris que tu étais partie. Elle était fâchée »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Le coupa Lily en se disant que s'il faisait l'effort de venir la voir elle, c'est qu'il devait pouvoir en retirer un vrai bénéfice. Comme apaiser sa petite-amie. Il fallait reconnaître que de ce côté, Remus était un ange quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis venu… Je suis venu te proposer de… » Il était très blanc. Et très pâle. Comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même aux mots qu'il prononçait. « Tu peux venir vivre avec nous si tu veux »

Lily éclata de rire. « Tu as peur de ne plus avoir ton quota d'insultes quotidiennes ou quoi ? »

« Ecoute Evans, si tu t'installes avec Sirius, il va y avoir cette tension malsaine entre lui et James. Tu ne peux pas leur faire ça. Et puis comme tu as un problème avec l'engagement, tu vas sûrement refuser d'habiter avec James »

Lily se redressa. « Comment sais-tu qu'il me l'a proposé ? » Elle ne releva même qu'il l'avait encore accusé de ne pas s'engager.

« Parce que ça ressemble à ce que James ferait » Souffla-t-il avec l'évidence même. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Morgan pense que tu devrais venir… Et elle croit que ça t'embêterait si moi, je ne voulais pas alors… »

« Alors elle t'a envoyé me le demander pour me faire croire que ça ne t'embêtait vraiment pas… » Comprit Lily avec un sourire en pensant à sa meilleure amie. C'était exactement le genre de choses que Morgan ferait pour elle. « Vous venez de vous installer ensemble, je ne vais pas m'immiscer entre vous, Lupin. Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement »

« Va habiter avec James » Lui ordonna-t-il soudain en braquant dans ses yeux un regard doré flamboyant. Lily déglutit… Heu, les loups-garous ont des pouvoirs subliminaux pour vous obliger à faire des choses ou quoi ?

« Je ne peux pas » parvint-elle à dire d'une gorge nouée comme s'il était douloureux d'affirmer sa volonté face à lui.

« C'est ce que je disais, tu as peur de t'engager » Résuma-t-il en se levant. « Tu préfères semer la zizanie entre lui et son meilleur ami plutôt que de le supporter tous les jours »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Semer la zizanie ? C'est quoi pour une expression, ça ? Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'engagement »

« Lily ! » S'écria soudain une voix à l'entrée « Habite avec moi ! »

« Non ! » cria-t-elle en retour en frôlant la crise d'apoplexie. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup aujourd'hui. Quel gamin. James apparut dans la cuisine avec le visage tout rouge et tout excité en tenant une feuille de papier en main.

« Lunard ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là, mon vieux ? » S'enquit-il en déposant un papier entre les mains de Lily sans lui prêter aucune attention « Tu voulais pas te débarrasser de ma chérie, pas vrai ? »

« T'inquiète James, j'ai assez à faire avec la mienne »

« Et oh » Lily leur rappela sa présence dans la pièce « Vos petites amies ne sont pas des objets, vous savez ? »

« Alors » Questionna James en prenant son ami par les épaules « Vous avez inauguré toutes les pièces comme le veut la tradition ?»

Lily se figea. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Elle ne rêvait pas là, James était en train de parler de ce qu'elle croyait … ?

« Achète-toi une vie sexuelle et arrête de fantasmer sur le mienne » répliqua Lupin d'un ton bravache en tapant amicalement dans le dos de son ami.

Ils parlaient de ce qu'elle croyait qu'ils parlaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Interrogea-t-elle alors en espérant que l'un des deux se rappelle d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus sur les habitudes intimes de Lupin et Morgan. Les mecs peuvent être de tels… Arght, et elle avait cru être tombé sur un différent ? Tu parles ! La seule différence avec James, c'est qu'il n'attendait pas d'être passé à l'action pour en parler… Merlin seul sait ce qu'il dirait à ses copains le jour où il l'aurait fait.

« Notre chambre » Répliqua James sans lever le regard sur elle. Elle eut du mal à déterminer si c'était par réel désintérêt ou gêne.

« J'ai dit non. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« 34 râteaux » Contra-t-il du tac au tac. « Tu finis toujours par céder. Je t'ai déjà fait les dessins pour accélérer le processus »

Lily ne chercha même pas à répondre. Quel gamin, par Merlin. Elle se demandait s'il deviendrait vraiment un homme un jour … Par acquis de conscience – bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ habiter avec James si elle voulait ne pas devenir folle – elle baissa les yeux sur la feuille croquée à la va vite.

« Deux lits ? » Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle releva les yeux vers son petit ami qui la fixait avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux « Tu veux qu'on fasse lit à part ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui a dit que ce serait trop dur de ne pas me sauter dessus si on habitait ensemble. Je réduis les risques. J'avais pensé à une porte transparente pour la salle de bain pour qu'on ne s'y croise pas mais finalement, je crois que ça va être pire… »

« Tu _crois _? » Répondit cyniquement Lily en désespérant. Le pire c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait par céder. Et qu'il le savait très bien aussi.

« Je vous laisse » Déclara subitement Remus en se levant. En passant à côté de Lily, il lui murmura de manière à ce que seule elle entende « tu as peur… »

« Tout le monde est contre moi » Grommela-t-elle piteusement en laissant tomber son front sur la table. James passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Il se pencha vers elle et, embrassant sa nuque, déposa autre chose devant elle.

« J'ai dessiné ça aussi. Mais ne monte pas dans les tours tout de suite, c'est juste un dessin » Murmura-t-il contre sa chevelure en prenant une chaise pour s'installer près d'elle.

Lily fronça les sourcils et prit la deuxième feuille. James avait les mains posées sur sa cuisse et semblait assez tendu. Elle ouvrit le papier. Elle en était presque venue à oublier à quel point il dessinait bien. Sa main trouva les siennes et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Pourquoi je me serais énervée pour ça ? »

James souffla de soulagement. « Il faut quand même reconnaître que l'idée de l'engagement… »

« JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE L'ENGAGEMENT ! » Hurla-t-elle soudain en se mettant debout. « J'adore ton dessin ! J'en rêve aussi de mettre une belle robe et de t'épouser, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que t'es le seul à imaginer notre avenir ensemble ? »

« Lily… »

« Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que je voulais t'épouser pour les bonnes raisons et _pas maintenant._ Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise oui là tout de suite et que le jour du mariage je me tire en courant ? »

« Lily… »

« Oh c'est bon. J'irai habiter avec toi. Mais tu verras, je t'ai prévenu, ça va être l'enfer ! Tu me supplieras de partir ! »

« Je t'aime » S'écria-t-il tout guilleret en l'embrassant si soudainement que sa main resta en l'air au moins une dizaine de secondes avant de rejoindre sa chevelure indomptable. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour le futur, assurément.

**21 Août 1978**

« A nos un mois de vie commune ! » Trinqua James en levant son verre. Lily sourit et leva sa coupe de champagne au dessus des bougies qui illuminaient la table ; il était adorable et prévenant. Un vrai amour, son amour à elle.

Quelque part, cette cohabitation avait du bon. Jamais elle n'avait été plus sûre d'elle, plus déterminée dans ses choix qu'à l'heure actuelle. Elle aimait James, aimait leur vie, leur complicité, leurs moments intimes même s'ils finissaient toujours par une grande frustration. Elle aimait tout de lui. D'eux.

C'était tout le contraire de ses craintes ; c'était serein et reposant ; c'était enivrant et magnifique. Elle n'imaginait un ménage plus paisible, plus compatible. Oh, bien sûr, ils s'étaient disputés. Range tes affaires, c'est ton tour de cuisiner, tu n'as pas lavé les vêtements, il faut faire le ménage et les courses, … Mais c'était accessoire. C'était les questions techniques qui n'ébranlaient pas ses certitudes.

Quand elle rentrait après une journée éreintante, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se caler confortablement dans ses bras pour se plaindre jusqu'à plus soif. Il lui embrassait les cheveux, la nuque, les tempes. Parfois, si elle jouait bien son coup, elle récoltait un massage divin. Merlin, s'il était moitié aussi doué avec le reste de son corps qu'avec ses mains…

Et le temps passait calmement, presque en dehors de toute la réalité qui les rattrapait chaque matin en ouvrant le journal, en regardant le temps gris par la fenêtre de leur appartement. Mais ils avaient construit leur cocon de sécurité, là où la guerre ne les atteignait pas. Tranquilles, ensembles, amoureux. Heureux.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » Questionna la jeune femme en servant du saumon rose dans leurs deux assiettes. Elle plongea la cuillère dans les légumes et se retint de rire.

« PAS les épinards, s'il te plaît » Quémanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Un vrai gosse, quoi…

**31 Octobre 1978**

« Mais tu ne peux pas ! » Lily se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et fixa son petit ami. Il avait au moins la décence d'être mal-à-l'aise « James, c'est Halloween »

« Justement, ça passera inaperçu. L'attraction de Pré-Au-Lard »

« L'attraction qui passe inaperçue » Ironisa la rousse en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu ne peux pas passer Halloween avec un loup-garou »

« Ma puce, écoute, c'est stupide. Le jour ne change rien. Et puis, tu peux aller tenir compagnie à Morgan, tu ne crois pas ? Elle déteste être seule les jours comme aujourd'hui »

Lily souffla brusquement et attrapa son manteau avec énervement. « Très bien. Va faire joujou avec tes amis ! » Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être frustrant parfois. Il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Lily passa la porte, descendit les marches comme une furie puis, se ravisant, remonta chez elle. « Fais attention à toi » Dit-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de se précipiter chez ses amis.

Morgan lui ouvrit avec un air vague, un petit sourire distrait s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient minuscules, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi pendant une longue période et elle semblait voguer sur un nuage cotonneux. Lily la suivit sans commenter jusqu'au centre de l'appartement où elle repéra une couverture sur le canapé.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Questionna la rousse en frissonnant. Elle ne venait presque jamais ici un, parce que Lupin y vivait, deux, parce qu'il faisait toujours gelant. Il paraît que les loups-garous ont une température légèrement supérieure à la moyenne et qu'ils tiennent bien le froid. « Tu ne dormais pas au moins ? »

« Non » Soupira rêveusement Morgan en tendant la couverture marron à Lily qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de s'enrouler dedans.

« Morgan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Merveilleux » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux à moitié « Il est merveilleux »

Lily grimaça. Elle ne tenait pas à commenter ce point. « Et, hm, tu viens de le découvrir ? »

« C'est la première fois que je passe la veille de la pleine lune avec lui » Lui confia son amie en guise d'explication.

« Ca fait trois mois que vous vivez ensemble » Remarqua Lily, toujours pragmatique.

« Oui mais il dormait ici » Indiqua-t-elle en pointant l'endroit où la rousse était assise « Il disait tout le temps que c'était dangereux, qu'il perdait le contrôle quand on était proche comme ça… »

« Oh et ta sécurité n'est plus importante maintenant ? » Se moqua Lily en se fustigeant mentalement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Remus, il était juste tellement agressif envers elle qu'elle adoptait le même comportement. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était le plus calme des maraudeurs…

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix cette fois ! » Se défendit-elle « Déjà que je dois passer la pleine lune toute seule dans cet appart' glacial mais il m'empêchait de passer le jour d'avant avec lui ! Tu le crois, ça ? »

« Et résultat, tu as l'air d'un zombie » Souligna Lily « Alors, ça a quoi de merveilleux le jour d'avant ? »

Morgan soupira à nouveau béatement. « Il est … sauvage, violent, emporté »

« Il t'a touchée ? » S'indigna Lily avant de se reprendre. Mais non, bien sûr, Remus était quelqu'un de bien. Quoiqu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas passé la nuit à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil…

« Oh que oui… » Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Les souvenirs avaient l'air vraiment bon « C'est la première fois que je le vois si emporté ; une vraie bête sauvage sans contrôle »

« Morgan » S'inquiéta Lily en reformulant ses craintes « Il ne t'a pas blessée ? »

« Non, tu ne comprends rien. C'était… hallucinant. Remus ne me ferait jamais de mal, tu sais, mais cette nuit il a révélé un côté dominateur absolument orgasmique »

Lily grimaça. « Tu devrais avoir honte de parler de ça devant quelqu'un d'aussi frustré que moi »

« Je crois qu'il m'a demandé en mariage »

Dans le cerveau de Lily, il y eut un très long blanc. Très, très long blanc. « Tu es enceinte ? » Et vive l'évolution des mœurs, se reprit-elle mentalement.

« Mais non, stupide » Grinça son amie en se levant. Depuis qu'elle habitait avec lui, Morgan portait tout le temps deux pulls. Elle savait que Lupin avait insisté pour monter le chauffage au début mais elle avait refusé net en disant que le froid avait quelque chose de revigorant et que c'était sain pour la santé. Lily en avait conclu que l'amour rend vraiment con.

« Alors comme ça, paf il est violent, pif ça t'excite et pouf vous êtes fiancés ? »

« Et pif, paf, pouf, la magie existe » Railla la brune en faisant couler une tisane « C'était dans la magie du moment. J'te jure, ça n'a jamais été si intense entre nous, j'en aurais presque pleuré. Il m'a serré contre lui en disant toutes ces choses, je m'en rappelle à peine et puis il a dit épouse-moi, trois fois et on s'est embrassé. Mais il n'en a pas reparlé alors je ne sais, c'était sûrement dans l'action, comme ça, pas sérieux mais … j'imaginais pas qu'il y pensait, tu vois ? »

« Et si c'est sérieux, tu vas répondre quoi ? »

« Oui évidemment » Morgan leva les épaules au ciel d'un geste négligent. « Je l'aime, il m'aime, on est heureux. Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que vous êtes jeunes ? » S'enquit Lily « Que c'est précipité ? »

« Ne reporte pas tes propres peurs sur moi. Peut-être que dans dix ans je le détesterai mais maintenant, je suis amoureuse de lui réellement et je ne vois pas d'obstacle dans le fait d'unir ma vie à la sienne pour toujours. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui peut unir deux êtres »

« Mais »

« Pas de mais, Lily. Si tu as peur du futur, alors tu as peur de tes sentiments. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne doutes pas que tu continueras à ressentir ça dans le futur même si c'est stupide »

Lily ferma la bouche et s'enfouit plus profondément dans la couverture. C'est vrai que plus le temps passait, moins elle avait de doutes. Mais cette idée de _toujours_ la terrorisait. Elle n'avait pas vingt ans. Elle allait changer, évoluer, ainsi que James. Et s'ils ne s'aimaient plus quand ils vieilliraient ? S'ils prenaient des voies différentes ? Pourtant, Morgan avait raison. Attendre un an ou deux ne changerait rien à ce problème. Le 'toujours' serait toujours aussi éloigné de 'aujourd'hui'. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses ainsi.

« Morgan Zeller Lupin » Dit Lily en souriant à son amie « Je déteste le dire mais ça sonne bien »

« Hm » Répondit vaguement son amie en fronçant soudain les sourcils « Dis Lily, tu y connais quelque chose en enfants ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas enceinte ! » S'écria Lily en la pointant du doigt. « J'le savais, c'était trop précipité pour être réel, c'est sûr qu'il ferait ça »

« Je t'ai dit que non » La reprit Morgan « c'est juste ce que j'ai toujours voulu tu sais. Un mari aimant, des enfants, une belle maison. Je ne suis pas comme toi, la réussite sociale est secondaire. Je veux juste une belle et grande famille… C'est comme mettre un premier pied dans le rêve » Murmura-t-elle doucement

« Et qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Remus est un loup-garou » Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc « Ca n'a jamais été un problème mais hier, ça a pris tout son sens. Un loup, un prédateur. J'ai presque eu l'impression qu'il voulait me croquer à un moment. Non, ne saute pas sur tes conclusions macabres ! » La reprit-elle immédiatement alors que Lily allait réagir « C'était juste… Je n'avais jamais vu un tel degré de désir, d'envie de posséder à ce point une chose avant-hier. Mais Remus, ce matin, il s'excusait continuellement, comme s'il avait été horrible et il fait toujours ça, se rabaisser »

« Tu ne peux lui en vouloir de ne pas aimer ce côté de lui-même » Supposa Lily « Ca ne doit pas être si facile à gérer que ça, cette bestialité latente »

« Mais c'est cette façon qu'il a de se dénigrer, de dire qu'il est un monstre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la pleine lune, moi. Mais imagine que je me retrouve face à lui un jour. Il pourrait me bouffer toute crue. Moi… ou nos enfants »

« Oh » Lily comprit le doute soudain qui avait pris Morgan. Elle n'avait pas tort. C'était vivre avec une menace perpétuelle, les soirs de pleine lune en tout cas. « Ca pourrait être pire, tu pourrais aimer un vampire »

Morgan rigola. « T'as raison. Je me posais juste la question de savoir si le bébé serait… je veux dire, comme lui ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça mais je ne le vis pas, pas vrai ? Remus est tellement sûr qu'il est un monstre et il faut avouer que c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent. Est-ce qu'on peut imposer ça à un enfant ? »

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Remus n'a pas vraiment choisi de devenir hybride »

« Mais c'est différent, Lily » Reprit Morgan, tout à coup très sérieuse « la, c'est choisir d'imposer cette vie à un être naïf, pur, qui fait confiance à ses parents pour choisir la meilleure voie pour eux. Pas de catastrophe, de nuit cauchemar. Ses bourreaux, ça sera nous. Il n'aura pas le luxe de détester son créateur comme Remus le fait »

« Tu devrais en parler avec lui »

« Oh oui : Bonjour chéri, alors cette pleine lune, pas trop dure ? Au fait, si on faisait un enfant, tu crois qu'il pourrait t'accompagner ? Tu crois qu'il se transformera en loup les soirs de pleine lune dans mon ventre ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais tu peux en parler comme quelque chose qui arrivera dans le futur. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà parlé de mariage avec James mais il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux maintenant. Par contre, c'est comme une évidence que ça le deviendra… »

« On se monte la tête pour rien » Bailla Morgan « Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a demandé en mariage pour de vrai et je pense déjà aux gosses qui suivront »

« Parle-lui vraiment, Mo' » Conseilla Lily « Je te connais, ça va te travailler et s'il réitère sa demande, tu hésiteras cette fois. Parce que dans ton rêve, il y a des enfants, pas vrai ? Et si tu ne peux pas en avoir avec lui, alors tu remettras des choses en question, forcément »

« Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la lycanthropie ne soit pas transmissible » Tenta de banaliser Morgan « Je crois que si je parle d'enfants même pour dans un avenir lointain, il me fait une crise d'apoplexie sur place »

« Tu devrais aller dormir, t'as l'air d'un zombie » Conseilla Lily « Ca te dérange si je reste là cette nuit ? Je n'aime vraiment pas quand James part comme ça… »

« Non, installe-toi, il y a des couvertures supplémentaires dans l'armoire là-bas » Morgan aida Lily à déplier le canapé tout en baillant à rythme régulier « Je suis désolée de ne pas te proposer de dormir avec moi mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de nettoyer le lit d'hier alors… »

Le sourire de Lily se figea. « Chut, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Le salon est parfait »

« Tu sais, Lily, t'as vraiment changée depuis que tu es avec James » souligna la peut-être fiancée « Avant tu ne te privais jamais pour me raconter tes frasques sexuelles dans les moindres détails »

« Avant, j'avais une vie sexuelle » Grogna Lily sans avoir envie de discuter du sujet. A son avis, le passé était bien où il était, aucun besoin de le déranger.

« Ca te manque ? » Demanda candidement Morgan en allant elle-même chercher d'autres couvertures. Elle savait que Lily aurait froid de toute façon pendant la nuit. Elle était si frileuse …

« Le sexe ? » Dit bêtement la rousse en se sentant rougir. Cette sensation étrange la fit sourire. Bon sang, depuis quand n'avait-elle plus rougi à cause de ce sujet ? Avoir une sexualité délurée l'avait immunisé contre le malaise ou la gêne lorsqu'on l'évoquait mais ces jours-ci, elle se faisait l'effet d'une nouvelle personne n'ayant aucune expérience et beaucoup d'inhibitions (ce qu'elle n'avait définitivement jamais eu)

« Les aventures, les garçons, les nouvelles rencontres » Détailla Morgan « Tu as toujours dit que les femmes qui prétendaient pouvoir se contenter d'un seul homme étaient des menteuses »

« J'ai évolué alors » Accepta Lily « Et ca ne me manque pas. Bon, c'est clair que quand James se promène torse nu après sa douche ou quand je suis obligée de m'extraire de ses bras pour aller dans mon lit, ça me manque. Mais c'est le faire avec lui, pas le faire simplement »

« Tu t'épanouis, ça se voit » Avoua la jeune fille avant de bailler en s'en décrocher la mâchoire « Bonne nuit, Lils »

« 'Nuit »

Lily resta longtemps à se tourner dans tous les sens pour trouver le sommeil mais ce qu'avait dit son amie la garda occupée une partie de la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse dans sa vie qu'en ce moment, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas le sentiment diffus d'avant que rien ne clochait mais celui bien plus reposant que tout allait bien, comme il le fallait. C'était différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, moins bien et mieux à la fois. Une sensation de bien-être, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle pouvait s'imaginer une vie ainsi. Malgré la guerre, malgré les morts, malgré tout.

Jamais avant, le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de James ne lui était apparu comme une telle évidence. Et elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne doutait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui était une première. Elle qui réfléchissait toujours si ardemment à tout, continuellement à se poser des questions, à se remettre en cause. Sa manière d'aimer James, son amour pour lui, rien n'était plus une valeur sûre que cela aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle elle n'avait pas foi, c'était bien l'amour.

C'était mièvre, incertain et surtout, flou. Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement, aimer ? Qui pouvait en donner une définition claire ? Personne. Et pourtant, tous ces gens autour d'elle, à poser cette sempiternelle question : as-tu déjà été amoureuse ? Ah, la belle affaire, comme s'ils savaient, eux, ce que c'était l'amour ! Et elle ne savait pas plus l'exprimer aujourd'hui. Elle savait juste que cette confusion était une certitude. Elle aimait avec ce que cela entraînait de doutes et d'affirmations.

C'était la seule chose qui avait du sens.

**1****e**** Novembre 1978**

« Chut ! »

Lily remua doucement en entendant la porte se fermer sans douceur. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où elle était et se rappeler de la veille. Elle s'était endormie avec un tel sentiment perfusant en elle. Elle avait juste envie de le crier sur tous les toits, de mettre tout le monde au courant. Ah pour sûr, elle n'avait plus peur de l'avouer ! Et qu'advienne du futur ce qu'il voudra, cela n'avait guère d'importance. Parce que cette nuit, dans ses tergiversations intimes, Lily était arrivée à un constat : lier sa vie, son nom, son âme, avec quelqu'un dans une optique d'éternité à ses côtés n'était pas la plus grande bêtise de l'homme comme elle l'avait toujours crû, c'était sa plus grande trouvaille, une merveille. Une perspective alléchante, grandiose, formidable.

Et à ceux, sa raison en première, lui renvoyant toutes les choses faisant qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser enthousiasmer comme cela par une simple relation, elle répondrait : Je n'ai pas vingt et si c'est une erreur, je l'assumerai parce qu'elle me rend heureuse. Et après tout, y avait-il d'autre but à la vie ?

« Merci James » Chuchota Remus en tirant une chaise qui racla sur le sol. A son grand étonnement, Lily sentit son cœur louper un battement en sachant qu'il était dans cette pièce. Comment pouvait-on maintenir son amour caché ? Ceux qui y parvenaient mériteraient des médailles. Elle ne pouvait se taire à présent, elle devait le lui dire, dès à présent !

Aussi, sans plus penser, sans plus réfléchir, elle s'extrait hors de la couverture et courut jusqu'à son petit ami, lui sautant violement dans les bras sous leurs deux regards atterrés. James atterri sur ses fesses en grimaçant, les traits fatigués par la nuit blanche écoulée. Lily, qui dans la chute se retrouvait assisse sur ses genoux à la manière d'un enfant sur ceux du père Noël, lui sourit et l'embrassa brusquement.

Remus pencha la tête sur le côté puis leva les yeux au ciel. Lily ne lui apparaissait plus comme avant, elle était différente ce matin. C'était comme si elle venait de retrouver ce quartier d'innocence qu'il lui avait manqué pendant des années.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » Grogna James après avoir réussi à se décoller, un peu, d'elle. Sa tête lui tournait et il se sentait dans un état cotonneux de bien-être assez vague. Le baiser de Lily avait été à couper le souffle, comme jamais elle ne s'était livrée à lui, et il se sentait touché pour une étrange raison.

« Je t'aime » Affirma-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec résolution. Il fut surpris, ne s'en cacha pas, et esquissa même un sourire. Jamais il ne se lasserait de l'entendre le dire. Surtout que celui-ci avait l'air important, elle prononçait ces mots avec une expression toute nouvelle de confiance. Plus de 'je pense', 'je crois', 'sûrement'. « Je t'aime vraiment, James Potter »

Il déglutit, se sentant réellement dans un autre état, et se releva. « Rentrons » Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour toujours, ne plus la lâcher, jamais. Ils sortirent, sans accorder un regard à Remus qui ne s'en soucia pas vraiment, et transplanèrent simultanément dans leur quartier. James lui fit passer la porte d'entrée dans ses bras, à la manière de jeunes mariés, et la referma du pied avant de se diriger vers leur chambre avec une frénésie peu coutumière.

Il la déposa sur le lit, l'admirant dans toute sa splendeur, lui trouvant une sérénité qu'il ne lui avait que peu connue. Puis il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à son tour avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait. Il sentait que les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, il avait perdu son sens de la maitrise. Chacun de ses baisers, chacun de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, étaient comme autant de promesse entretenant au creux de son être un feu brûlant de désir et d'envie.

Il voulait découvrir Lily dans son entièreté, son ensemble, sa beauté. La posséder, la faire sienne, dans un acte égoïste de pouvoir la conserver à jamais à ses cotés. Ses murmures résonnaient comme des cris d'amour et il en fut fini de son esprit vigilant. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et il détacha doucement sa blouse avant de la dénuder. Elle était la plus belle chose, la plus belle femme, qu'il puisse imaginer.

Loin de la perfection, loin de son imagination. Elle était mieux, divine, magique. Se cambrant pour lui et le serrant, l'embrassant, en ayant autant besoin que lui. Et pourtant, alors qu'il se sentait la désirer plus qu'il avait crû possible physiquement, elle s'éloigna de lui et lui sourit tendrement, l'enjoignant à calmer sa passion sulfureuse d'un seul regard.

« Ne fait pas ça » Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en caressant son visage de ses doigts fins et doux. « Tu le regretterais »

« Je m'en fiche » Lui assura-t-il. Oh combien cela n'avait plus d'importance ! Sus aux traditions, à son grand-père, au mariage. Ah, il était jeune, il était amoureux, et personne ne lui retirerait ça. « Ca n'a plus d'importance »

Lily pencha doucement la tête de côté comme elle le faisait quand elle voulait analyser une situation dans sa globalité puis, sans se départir de son sourire, se leva et lui tourna le dos pour prendre quelque chose sous son matelas. Intrigué, James se leva sur un coude et l'observa. Son profil se découpait superbement dans la lumière du jour naissant. Lorsqu'elle bougeait, il devinait ses muscles bouger le long de son dos… L'imagination pouvait être un tel enfer à certains moments !

« Tiens, regarde ça » James baissa les yeux sur son dessin, touché de cette petite action. Lily n'avait pas cessé de pester tout au long du mois, disant qu'elle les avait prévenu, que c'était impossible de cohabiter, que c'était injuste qu'ils ne puissent pas consommer leur amour et qu'elle finirait par simplement refuser de l'épouser par esprit de contradiction. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était fin prêt à céder avec elle et oublier sa famille et leurs idées stupides, c'était elle qui l'arrêtait et lui remettait les idées en place.

« Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête hier soir » Soupira James en se laissant tomber sur son dos dans le lit en observant son dessin. Lui et Lily mariés. Même sur une simple feuille de papier, ça semblait merveilleux.

« Il parait que je m'épanouis » Expliqua-t-elle avec simplicité en venant se blottir dans ses bras, toujours sans blouse. James sentit un violent frisson lui remonter l'échine en sentant sa peau chaude et soyeuse le frôler. Et s'il lui demandait de l'épouser immédiatement, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? « Au fait James, nous sommes un couple moderne, pas vrai ? »

« Heu… ouais » Souffla-t-il en ne pouvant que se concentrer sur une seule chose : arrêter de regarder les seins de Lily tressauter quand elle parlait. Quelle tentatrice !

« Alors, il n'y aura pas de mal si je te demande moi-même ta main ? »

Ils étaient blancs, rond, il y avait même des taches de rousseurs dessus qui disparaissait dans la couleur rosée de ses mamelons. La manière dont ils se soulevaient alors qu'elle respirait … Il imaginait déjà tellement bien leur texture douce, la peau fine, le… Stop, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire, là ?

« Et bien » Rigola Lily en s'asseyant face à lui. « Ils t'en font de l'effet ces deux là. Je vais les cacher et on continue notre discussion, d'accord ? » Déclara-t-elle en remettant ses habites correctement. James continuait à avoir les yeux exorbités, fixés sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu correctement, c'était impossible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » bégaya-t-il en se redressant

« Que le jour où tu me demanderais de t'épouser, je dirais oui » Réaffirma-t-elle. Il sourit.

Il la prit au mot et la mit au défi. « Epouse-moi ! »

Lily arqua un sourcil. « Et la bague ? Tu pourrais faire les choses bien ! »

« Epouse-moi » répéta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, plus sérieuse, en saisissant ses mains. « On s'occupera de la bague plus tard. »

« D'accord » Souffla-t-elle en sentant une grande chaleur diffuser dans sa poitrine. Elle adorait ce sentiment, définitivement. James sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos.

« Tu… t'es sérieuse ? »

« Toi pas ? »

« Si. Je suis juste… surpris. Il y a quelques jours, tu m'as dit que cela ne faisait pas partie de tes projets immédiats alors je… je croyais que tu faisais, tu sais, tester ma concentration ou quelques chose comme ça »

« Oh » Lily acquiesça puis fondit sur lui et posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. « Je » Elle marqua une pression « Veux » Attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes « Me » Parcourut sa mâchoire de sa bouche « marier » L'obligea à entrouvrir les lèvres « avec toi » et elle l'embrassa timidement, de la manière qu'elle le faisait au départ de leur relation.

« Lily » Marmonna James après … il avait perdu la notion du temps. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si simplement voir ta poitrine me fait cet effet là ? Je ne serai jamais un bon mari pour toi »

La jeune fille éclata de rire. « Et bien, tu peux essayer de la toucher. Peut-être qu'elle arrêtera de te faire peur ? »

« Ah, ah » ironisa-t-il « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler »

« Tout se passera très bien, pas la peine de paniquer » Lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Elle ne lui dit pas mais elle aussi se sentait nerveuse maintenant que simplement le voir lui retirer son tee-shirt, deux fois de suite, lui faisait aussi plaisir. « Et si ça foire, on aura toute une vie pour nous améliorer »

« Mais si ça foire, ce sera ma faute vu ton expérience »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vais t'apprendre une chose : on est deux, dans un couple. Ce n'est pas une question d'expérience personnelle ou de performance de coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est une symbiose entre deux personnes différentes. Et chaque personne est différente »

« C'est beau ce que tu dis » Chuchota-t-il avec un rire dans la gorge « et très con »

« T'as raison, tu veux savoir ce que je pense au fond ? » L'ennuya-t-elle en prenant un ton amusé pour être sûre qu'il ne la prendrait pas au sérieux « Si tu n'assures pas, je te plaque le lendemain matin »

« Oh, traîtresse ! »

« LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » les interrompit une voix stridente à l'entrée. Rapide comme l'éclair, la rousse se releva et remit son tee-shirt. Elle fit ça avec tellement d'aisance que James se dit, avec jalousie, que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle se rhabillait en vitesse.

« Morgan ? » Demanda la jeune fille en voyant sa meilleure amie apparaître dans l'encadrement « On frappe avant d'entrer dans une chambre ! »

« Pas quand c'est toi et James ! » Souligna la jeune fille un clin d'œil. James eut la nette impression qu'on se moquait de lui. « Il l'a refait ! »

« Une deuxième fois ? » S'excita Lily avec elle.

« Oui ! Il était complètement sérieux ! Il m'a dit des choses troooop romantiques ! »

« C'est trop génial ! » Et alors, sous le regard incroyablement atterré de James, elles se prirent par les mains et se mirent à sautiller ensemble. « James l'a fait aussi »

« Et t'as accepté ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Ah, c'est trop cool ! » Cria Morgan en sautant de plus belle en rythme avec Lily.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ? » Les interrompit le jeune homme quand elles se calmèrent un peu.

« On va se marier ! » S'écrièrent-elles en chœur. Il se figea puis plissa les yeux vers Lily.

« Toi ! En fait, c'est juste parce que ta meilleure amie va se fiancer que tu veux faire la même chose ? » James se leva brusquement « Il faut toujours que tu fasses un truc pareil ! »

« Quoi ? Mais non » Assura Lily en le rattrapant par le bras. « Je t'assure, elle m'a juste fait réfléchir »

« Et bien merci Remus dans ce cas » grommela James. Puis il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Morgan « Une seconde, tu l'as laissé tout seul chez vous alors qu'il venait de te proposer ça ? »

« Il s'est écroulé de fatigue » Expliqua Morgan. Puis, elle se fit pensive un moment et ajouta « Peut-être qu'il délirait encore »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok. Mais Lily, tu as dit oui, interdiction de te rétracter maintenant, c'est clair ? »

« Absolument chef ! »

« Si c'est pas mignon… » Morgan fit semblant d'essuyer une larme puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre son compagnon « Oh, et Lily, ta blouse est à l'envers »

---

« Patmol » Souffla une voix à son oreille. Sirius grogna et rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête. « Patmol » répéta une seconde voix, plus grave. Il grogna, regrettant de ne pas âtre un chien qui menace de mordre quiconque l'approche. « Sirius » Dit une troisième personne. Il se demanda combien de personnes il y avait dans sa chambre et se retourna. « Sirius » Murmura une dernière personne et, abandonnant les armes, il s'assit brusquement.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours avec Lily que tu réagis le plus ? » Grogna James en se recevant un coup de coude dans les cotes de sa rousse.

Remus, très pâle, se laissa choir sur le lit et posa sa tête contre le mur « Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'aillez obligé à venir ici un lendemain de pleine lune »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Bailla Sirius en se frottant la tête « Pourquoi tout le monde est là ? C'est pas mon anniversaire »

« C'est mieux que ça » Déclara Morgan « Une double grande nouvelle ! »

« T'es enceinte de jumeaux ? » Demanda l'Animagus « Je me disais aussi que t'avais grossi »

« J'ai grossi ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son ventre comme si elle allait le sentir gonfler.

Remus pouffa. « Tu es parfaite ma puce, oublie le sac à puce »

« J'ai vraiment grossi ? » Insista-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily

« Bien sûr que non, qui pourrait grossir dans une glaciaire ? Tu dois dépenser toutes tes calories à ne pas geler sur place dans ton appart- iceberg »

« C'est une manière originale de t'en tenir éloignée » Précisa Remus qui avait fermé les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. « On va se marier » Exposa-t-il à Sirius qui se figea puis les regarda tous les quatre, tour à tour.

« Toi et Lily, c'est une sacré surprise ? C'est quoi, une arnaque à l'assurance vie ? » Demanda-t-il à Remus.

« Patmol, je suis peut-être endormi mais pas stupide » Grommela le loup-garou « James et moi, on va se marier » Précisa-t-il.

Une étincelle brilla dans l'œil de Sirius. « Parfait, ça veut dire que Morgan et Lily officialisent aussi ? J'ai toujours eu un gros fantasme sur deux filles ensembles »

Lily le frappa à l'épaule « Imbécile. Tu pourrais nous dire tes félicitations plutôt que nous ennuyer »

« Bravo les gars, vous avez des futures femmes qui embrassent bien, j'ai testé la marchandise. C'est déjà ça, pour le reste, laissez-les une heure avec moi et je vous fais mon rapport »

« T'es répugnant » grinça Morgan en tirant Remus par la main pour l'obliger à se lever. « Allez viens, nounours, on va le dire à Peter »

« Nounours ? » Répéta Sirius en éclatant de rire. « T'es malabare, mec ! »

« Avec des amis pareils, c'est sûr » Bailla Remus en avançant un pas à la fois à la suite de sa fiancée. « Si j'avais su que tu deviendrais le diable, j'aurais fait semblant d'avoir dit ça dans le feu de l'action » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle le trainait sans pitié.

Sirius resta avec James et Lily. « Alors, les enfants, il y a une étape préliminaire à votre mariage » déclara-t-il en observant ses amis. « Il faut que quelqu'un expliqua à James comment on fait les bébés »

Lily arqua un sourcil. « Et bien, moi qui croyais avoir un problème avec l'engagement, toi tu n'arrives même pas à admettre que tes meilleurs amis vont se passer la corde au cou »

« J'ai toujours eu un problème de transfert » Murmura piteusement Sirius. James leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

« T'es complètement malade, c'est tout. Je vais aller nous trouver un truc pour le dîner pendant que tu tentes de convaincre ma copine qu'elle fait une erreur » Puis, juste avant de quitter la chambre, il embrassa furtivement Lily et lui glissa « N'écoute pas ses conneries »

« Comme si tu ne savais que c'était une chose à ne pas faire » déclara-t-il à Lily après qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir. Le jeune fille grimaça et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami. « Allez, Lils, de toi à moi, il t'a pris quoi ? »

« Il m'a pris que je suis sûre de moi »

Sirius acquiesça pensivement. « C'est à cause de Peter » Déduisit-il.

« Explications » Exigea la jeune fille en ne comprenant pas ce que le quatrième maraudeur venait faire là-dedans.

« Et bien, s'il ne nous avait pas interrompu, on aurait fait plus que s'embrasser, tu te serais découvert un penchant pour moi et m'aurais suivi sur la pente du couple libre aux aventures multiples et tu ne serais pas si sexuellement frustré que tu finis par accepter de briser le cœur de mon meilleur poteau »

« Un, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi » Assura Lily en essayant de s'en convaincre. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle aurait fait ou pas. « Comme tu l'as dit à tes copains, c'était même pas un bon baiser »

« J'te défendais en mentant » Arqua Sirius

« Deux » Continua Lily sans le laisser l'interrompre. « Penchant pour toi ou pas, il n'y aurait jamais eu de toi et moi car il y a toujours James avant moi dans ton cœur. Trois, les aventures multiples ne m'auraient pas satisfaite »

« Mais moi oui »

« Mais ni toi ne m'aurait donné le quart de l'amour de James, Sirius. On a certes une relation intense mais c'est clairement à un autre niveau, je t'assure. Et de quatre »

« La numération s'arrête à trois, généralement » Précisa le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

« Et de quatre » Continua imperturbablement Lily « Je ne craque pas. J'ai compris cette nuit que j'étais amoureuse de ton gamin de copain, voilà tout. Et tu sais, l'amour n'a pas de limites »

« Donc » S'assura Sirius en sortant de sous ses couvertures « Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir juste avant la cérémonie ? »

« Promis » assura Lily en se sentant si formidablement bien qu'aucun des arguments du jeune homme ne l'avait faite douter. « Tu as fini »

« Non » Brusquement, il était derrière et la serrait fermement contre lui. « Je t'aime comme une sœur et James est plus que mon frère. Toutes mes félicitations pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle »

Lily sourit et se laissa tomber contre lui. Effectivement, tout semblait parfait. Et elle espérait plus que tout que cela durerait toute une vie.


End file.
